Trixie Kimi 2: Dimensional Disaster
by Staredcraft
Summary: An AGUFOP crossover. Sequel to Mixed Up Worlds! Two mysterious figures come from the future where Vicky is ruler of the world. Who are they? This is an adventure that no one will forget! Co-Written by JusSonic TK Fic
1. Part 1

Trixie Kimi: Dimensional Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything AGU or FOP

Somewhere in a city that looks like a bomb was dropped on it, energy blasts struck a building and annihilated it.

Suddenly two women, both floating on floating disks, zoomed by, being chased by men in black Ninja outfits. One of the women was African American with her hair in braids, the other was a white girl with blonde hair. They dodged the blasts.

They went by a building called the Java Lava. A blast destroyed it. They went by a middle school and it was destroyed by a blast. They went by a regular school. The blonde woman returned to it and blasts it to bits.

The other woman came back and grabbed her arm. "Grow up." she snapped as they zoomed away.

Suddenly they noticed the enemies were coming closer. The blonde woman looked back. Then to the other woman. "I'll take care of them Susie."

"But Veronica." Susie said.

Veronica took out a mask that looked like the men chasing them. "Trust me."

Susie, reluctantly, nodded and zoomed out. Veronica smirked. "Veronica's Mimic mask!" She called as she put on mask and she turned into one of the masked men and looked at them. Suddenly one of them blasted the disk she was on and she fell into a glass tube. One of the men landed while the other flew after Susie.

Veronica smirked. "Come on, you can't stop me." Suddenly a blast hit her and she reverted back to normal and froze. "Hey, you stopped me."

A Susie zoomed away and dodged the blasts; she turned around, put something in her mouth, and sang a note. It sent a shockwave that destroyed the man's disk. Then Susie landed in outside AJ's house and ran in to AJ's Room.

She turned on the lights and AJ's room turned into a lab. Susie took out a rectangular disk and approached a ray gun. She inserted the disk inside the gun and held it. "Now, if AJ was right, I can go back in time stop this from happening." Suddenly a ray hit her and she froze.

Some ninja men came in, followed by two hooded figures.

"That's the last of them ma'am." One of the Ninja-Men said.

"No...There's still four more. But with this we can FIND THEM! And then no one can stop us!" The tallest figure laughed as she removed her hood to reveal. "VICKY!"

The other figure removed her hood. "And Tootie!"

"Supreme ruler of the universe!" They cackled evilishly together.

Suddenly a grappling hook grabbed the ray gun and pulled it up. The two turned to see two white, Ninja like woman up above. "Who the heck are you?" Vicky demanded.

"That's for us to know and you to never know." One of them said as she pointed the ray at her partner and fired it. Her partner disappeared. Then she pointed it at herself and pulled the trigger. The woman disappeared, but not the gun, which fell to the ground un-scratched.


	2. Part 2

In present day Dimmsdale

It's almost time for summer for the kids of Dimmsdale School. For Timmy, it also means two things. 1, he can get away from his teacher Crocker's insane rants for a while, and 2, he can spent some time with his new girlfriend Trixie Tang.

Timmy sighs as he remembers how he got together with her. Frankly, it happened because of a magic cupcake he has given Trixie for her birthday. Trixie has wished a girl who sounds like, Kimi Watanabe Finster, to their world, and when Kimi accidentally wished Trixie's popularity away, Trixie was miserable. And right after Tommy Pickles, Kimi's boyfriend, arrived as well, and when the Nega Chin, the Crimson Chin's evil twin, comes and use the magic cupcake to rule the world, the action really begins. Eventually, Trixie finally realizes how mean she was to people just because of her popularity.

Normally, Trixie was a snotty, popular mean girl who just hangs around Veronica, Tad, and Chad all because they are popular. But now, things have changed since Timmy, Trixie, Tommy, and Kimi restored things to normal. Trixie is still popular but even more popular thanks to her being nice. At first, the kids were surprised at this sudden change, especially the popular kids. But eventually, they got used to it and ignored Crocker's usual "Turner used Fairy Godparents" rant. Besides, the kids she usually been mean to likes the new and improved Trixie. Timmy became popular too for dating Trixie but prefers to be nice than mean and snotty.

Soon, the last bell of the school year has rung and the kids leaves to go home, Crocker leaves to try to spy on Timmy Turner again (luckily, the principal got wise to what he was doing and arrange for a stay at the asylum for him again), and Timmy leaves with a certain pink and green buttons with him.

"Are you glad to be out of school, Timmy?" asked the pink button who, in reality, is really Wanda, one of Timmy's fairy godparents.

"Do I ever! Man, things got interested at school ever since I dated Trixie!" Timmy said happily.

"You mean they weren't???" Cosmo asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Wanda asked, annoyed at her husband's stupidness once more.

"Yeah! And Francis barely bugs me anymore since Trixie kept him at bay." Timmy chuckled, remembering what happened the last time Francis tries to bully him and that Trixie kicks him in the "thing". Since then, Francis left Timmy alone. Timmy sighs. "Yep, that's my girl."

"Who would have believed that it was only a month ago that Trixie was popular, pretty, mean, and snotty? Now she's popular, pretty, nice, and cool." Wanda said.

"I believed! Wait, what do I believed again?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, I got to thank Tommy and Kimi again when they visited again." Timmy replied.

"Who?" Cosmo asked.

"Tommy and Kimi, the ones who befriended Timmy and Trixie, and Kimi knows about us thanks to the loophole in Da Rules book, and the ones who helped saved the world from the Nega Chin." Wanda reminded her husband. Cosmo went blank. Wanda sighs. "The strange Asian girl and her boyfriend."

"Oh right!" Cosmo said, not really understanding at all.

"Thank goodness they have that dimension transporter. Trixie and I can't wait to see them over the summer." Timmy said.

"Oh Timmy!"

"Oh no." groaned Timmy, hearing the voice. Tootie appeared and suddenly hugs Timmy, too tight. Cosmo and Wanda kept quiet throughout this.

"How's my favorite boy toy today?" asked Tootie happily.

"Uh, fine. Can you let go? You're choking me." gasped Timmy.

"Sorry, Timmy." Tootie said letting go of Timmy. "So want to come over to my house and play?"

Timmy shudders secretly. Going over to Tootie's house is like going willingly in the claws of a monster-a monster named Vicky. Luckily for him, he got other plans.

"Actually, Tootie, I got other plans tonight. Maybe later." Timmy said quickly.

"Hey Timmy."

Timmy turns and smiles. There she is his girlfriend and popular (and nice) girl in Dimmsdale, Trixie Tang.

"Hey Trixie. School's out. What do you got planned tonight?" asked Timmy.

"Well, my parents are going to a convention for a few weeks. And I got their permission to stay at your house!" Trixie said to her boyfriend.

"All right! Did my parents know about this?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"Yep, they called."

"Great! Let's go! See ya, Tootie!"

With that, Timmy and Trixie heads to the bus (which Trixie has since decided to ride since she wants to be near Timmy). Tootie looks on, upset and jealous.

"No fair! I got to Timmy first! What does she got that I don't have?!' Tootie demands angrily. "Ooh! I wish I could have Timmy!"

In AGU world

In the present day home of Tommy Pickles and Kimi Watanabe Finster are leaving school, which also lets out for the summer.

"So what do you want to do now that school is out?" Tommy asked. "Hang out at the arcade? Movie? What?"

"Actually, Tommy," Kimi said with a smile as she holds up the dimension transporter, which no one but she and Tommy sees, out of her pocket. "I'm thinking of visiting two certain pals of ours."

"Why not?" Tommy said with a smile. "I'm sure that school's out at their world as well."

"Also, I want to see how much Trixie improved." Kimi said with a smirk.

"Still want to avenged your last defeat?" Tommy joked.

"Don't think about it, Thomas." Kimi gave him a fake death glare.

Of course, Tommy and Kimi are always eager to see their old pals. They visited them a few times since the whole Nega Chin thing. Kimi has also taught Trixie some martial arts so that she could defend herself. Kimi also fought Trixie in some rounds as well and the last time they fought, Trixie won.

"Better tell our parents that we'd going to visited some old pals of ours." Tommy said as he got on the bus.

"Which will be true. They just didn't know where our old pals are at." Kimi said chuckling.

Elsewhere, somewhere in Dimmsdale

An electrical ball of some sort appears in the middle of an alley. When it disappears, there stands a hooded figure and a bunch of Ninja men. The figure pulls her hood back to reveal an older-looking Tootie. On her belt is a glowing object that looks like Tommy and Kimi's Dimension Transporter but it's a different color.

Adult Tootie looks around. "Ah, how I've missed the way things use to be." She smiled. She walked over to the end of the alley and stuck her head out. She saw Tang Manor. A glare came across her face. "Grrr...I'll get that girl."

Suddenly the school bus pulled up, Adult Tootie moved out of the way enough to not be seen, but also enough that she can see what's going on. She sees Timmy and Trixie get off the bus.

"I just got to get my things and we can head over to your house. You don't mind walking there do you?" Trixie asked.

"No, I don't mind. It gives us more time together today." Timmy smiled. Trixie blushed as she ran into her house.

Adult Tootie glared. Her ninja men were behind her. "Get that boy." She snarled.

The two closest Ninja Men looked at each other, and then they leaned towards Adult Tootie. "Ma'am, with all do respect, our orders were to..."

As he spoke, Adult Tootie glared. Before he could finish, she pulled out a sword and held it at their throats. "I know our orders, but I'm in charge here. Now get that boy."

The Ninja man nodded. Adult Tootie took the sword away and put it away.

Timmy waited for Trixie to come out. "What could be taking her so long? Is she taking her whole wardrobe?"

Suddenly a Ninja Star went past him and into a tree. Timmy looked at the star, and then he looked at where it came from and saw a group of Ninja Men heading towards him.

"What's there problem?" Timmy asked.

Suddenly an SUV pulled up. The door opened and someone pulled Timmy in and drove off.


	3. Part 3

Inside the car

Timmy sees he's been taken by two women dressed in white Ninja outfits. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Quiet you." The woman who pulled him in snapped. She looked back to see the Ninja Men stealing a few cars and piling in. "Take the freeway." She ordered.

"Right." The other woman agreed as she drove the car onto the freeway.

Timmy just watched in amazement. The woman in the back with him pulled out some sort of gun. She punched the back window and held it out. She started to fire at the cars with the Ninja's inside them.

The Ninja's held their arms out and started to fire energy blasts at them. The woman driver swerved around, avoiding any cars as well as the blasts.

In the air, Adult Tootie is on a hover disk. She looks down. "Idiots." She grumbled. She grabbed the device on her belt and pointed it at one of the Ninja men's cars. She shot something at it and it disappeared. She pointed the device at the road next to the car Timmy was in and pressed a button. The car reappeared there.

The Ninja's car started to Ram the car Timmy was in. The woman driver tried to avoid being knocked off the road. She moved the car towards an exit, and then she rammed the Ninja's car hard and sent them spinning. They pulled up onto the ramp, but the way off was close. They got out.

The woman that was in the back with Timmy took out a sword that looked like the one Adult Tootie had. She looked back at Timmy and the other woman. "Get him out of here."

The other woman looked over the ramp and saw a truck with motorcycles coming under. She grabbed Timmy and jumped off the ramp onto the truck.

One of the Ninja's cars drove towards the woman with the sword. When it got closer, she jumped out of the way and slashed its gas tank open. Then she pulled out her gun and fired at it as it flew, on its side, away. Her bullets ignited the gas tank and caused the car to exploded.

Timmy saw the explosion and gasped.

"She'll be alright." The woman with him stated. Then she walked up to the motorcycle on the front and hotwired it. "Come on." She said to Timmy.

Timmy jumped on the back as she drove the bike off the truck and onto the freeway. She moved forward a bit. However the remaining Ninja Car caught up, thanks to Adult Tootie transporting them close by, and started to fire energy blasts at them. Soon they entered a tunnel.

Timmy looked at the woman, noticing she was distracted, then he looked at Cosmo and Wanda, who were buttons on his shirt. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "I wish their car would run out of gas."

The two fairies waved their wands and the Ninja's car died out. Timmy and the woman drove away.


	4. Part 4

A minute later

Trixie, unaware of what happened, came out of her house with her stuff to the place where she expected Timmy to be.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Timmy. But I..." Trixie stopped as she sees that Timmy is nowhere in sight. "Timmy? Where are you? I guess he must have been ahead without me." Trixie then frowns. "No, he wanted to wait so we can walked over to his house together. Since that's the case..."

Trixie stops and gasps. She saw a Ninja Star, the same one thrown at Timmy early, in a nearby tree. And Trixie looked some more, she noticed that the scene looks like a struggle took place.

"This Ninja Star couldn't have been here unless..." Trixie gasps in horror. "Timmy's been kidnapped!!!! I got to..."

"Got to what?" Trixie turned and see Tommy and Kimi arriving near the mansion.

"Tommy, Kimi!" cried Trixie as she runs towards them. "Something has happened! Timmy is gone!!!!"

"What? What do you mean he's gone?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I went inside to get my stuff, Timmy stayed outside to wait for me, but when I came out, he's gone!"

"Are you sure he didn't just go home to wait for you?" Kimi asked.

"Kimi, you know Timmy loves me too much to be away from me." Trixie reminded her. Trixie then points to the Ninja Star still struck in the tree. "This Ninja Star is here which proves that he was kidnapped!"

"But by who? That Nega Chin guy?" Tommy asked.

"I doubt it. Nega Chin learned his lesson after getting his butt kicked by us the first time he took over this world. Besides, he'd have the Crimson Chin to deal with if he tries anything." Kimi reminded Tommy.

"How about that Crocker teacher?" Tommy suggested.

"No, last time I heard, the principal arranged for him to stay at the asylum. There's no way he could get out of there unless he escapes, which I doubted." Trixie explains.

"What about that crazy babysitter?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe, but while kidnapping is Vicky's style, she prefers to torture kids when their parents leave them to her unknowingly." Kimi said.

"It couldn't have been Tootie, Vicky's sister who loves Timmy, could it?" Trixie asked.

A pause. Everyone shook their head.

"Nah." Everyone said together.

"Well, whatever happened to Timmy, we have to find him and hope that he's okay." Tommy replied.

'He should be okay. I mean, he got his secret, doesn't he?' Kimi thought. Unknown to Tommy and Trixie, Kimi knows Timmy's secret that she can't tell neither of them thanks to the loophole in Da Rules book. She just hopes Timmy is okay, for Trixie's sake.

Later

Trixie, Kimi, and Tommy arrived at the Turner's house. As soon as they opened the door. "HI TIMMY!" His parents cheered. Then they noticed Timmy wasn't there.

"Eh...hi..." The three said.

Mr. Turner was a bit lost for words. "Oh...uh...hello...um..." He leaned over to Mrs. Turner. "What are their names again?" He whispered.

"Um...that ones...Leelee and he's...Bobby?" Mrs. Turner said questionably as she pointed at Tommy and Kimi.

As the two parents tried to remember their names, Trixie, Tommy, and Kimi went upstairs. Unknown to them, the Dimension Transporter fell out of Kimi's pocket.

When they got to Timmy's room they looked around. "Nope, he's not here." Tommy pointed out.

Suddenly a rock came through the window with a note on it.

Trixie picked it up and read it. "Guys, meet me at this address. Signed...Timmy!"

"Ok, Timmy better not be playing a joke on us." Tommy sighed as they left, leaving the Turners to continue babbling.

After the door closed the Turners stopped their talking. "HEY! With those kids gone we can go out for no reason!" Mr. Turner cheered.

"Yes, but what if they come back?" Mrs. Turner wondered.

"Hmm...OH! I know! We'll call Vicky to babysit! She just loves those kids!" Mr. Turner suggested.

"I'll call her up right now." Mrs. Turner smiled as she got the phone.

Later

Tommy, Kimi, and Trixie entered a dark warehouse. They, cautiously, walked around.

Soon they came to the middle of the room.

"Hey guys!" Timmy said as he came out of the shadows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tommy, Kimi, and Trixie yelled.

"Eh...sorry." Timmy apologized.

Trixie walked up to Timmy and looked (down) at him. "Timmy, where have you been? I was worried sick about you."

"Eh...that's kind of a long story guys but...I was rescued by some new friends." Timmy told them.

"New friends? Where are they?" Kimi asked.

"Right over here." A voice said. The four kids looked into the shadows where the voice came from.

A lighter was started and it moved towards a cigarette, then it seemed to enter the person's mouth. The Lighter was flicked off, making a loud clanging noise. Then the figure stepped forward. When the figure stepped into the light, a Japanese-woman with a red scar on her left eye was seen. Another woman, who looked half-japanese/half-american, also appeared.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Tommy asked.

The woman with the cigarette took it out of her mouth and blew some smoke into his face, causing him to cough. "Always straight to the point eh Tommy?" The woman asked.

Trixie, Kimi, and Tommy all gasped. They recognized that voice. Trixie and Tommy both looked at Kimi, who was in between them. Kimi gulped. "You're...you're me?" She gasped. Adult Kimi nodded.

"And...Who are you?" Trixie asked the other woman.

The woman smirked. "Take a wild guess."

Trixie gasped. "You're...you're ME?" Adult Trixie nodded.


	5. Part 5

"Okay, what kind of joke is this? Timmy? Is this a joke or something? Kimi asked Timmy suspiciously.

"Believe me, if it is a joke, I'd be laughing right about now." Timmy said.

"It is no joke. I am really Kimi from the future and Trixie is really the Trixie from the future." Adult Kimi said.

"So what are you two doing here instead of there?" Tommy asked.

"We came to prevent it from happening." Adult Trixie said.

"What?"

"You see, some years from now, an evil dictator has already taken over Dimmsdale along with many other universes in existence. She has merged Dimmsdale with your world, Tommy. She terrorized anyone and has those who tried to stop her killed. Heck, she even frozen those in order to make it easy for her ninja army to catch." Adult Kimi explained.

"I don't like what you meant by the 'she' word." Timmy said nervous.

"Afraid so, Timmy. That 'she' is Vicky herself." Adult Trixie said sternly.

"That evil babysitter who terrorized young kids now is hurting people in the future?!" asked Kimi shocked.

"Yes, and I'm afraid Tommy and I are the cause of it." Adult Kimi said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Vicky has gotten a hold of our device that allows us to come back and forth to here to our home. Once she got her hands on it, everything is gone forever."

Kimi thinks about it and gasps. She checks her pockets and looks horrified.

"The Dimensional Transporter! It's gone!" declared Kimi much to the horror of her friends (and adult self).

Later

"Timmy and his friends are out now so you have the run of the whole house until they arrived." said Mr. Turner happily.

"Don't worry, Mr. Turner. My sister and I would keep the house nice and spotless by the time they get here." said Vicky in her usual fake sweetness. Inside though, she is furious that her sister Tootie came along. 'I can't believed it! Even though I terrorized even my own parents, they still made me bring Tootie along!'

"Well, we gotta go. Have fun!" Mrs. Turner said, still not clued in to Vicky's anger. With that said, she and Mr. Turner left.

"I can't wait to see Timmy when he comes back!" Tootie said happily, though secretly hoping that Trixie isn't around.

"Yeah, yeah!" Vicky said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Just get out of my sight and let me know when the twerp or any of his twerpy friends has arrived! I got some stuff I wanted them to do!"

"Oh boy!" shouted Tootie in glee as she looks out the window, waiting for love to arrived.

Vicky sighs and heads to the living room to watch some TV. She stops and sees a device on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" Vicky asked as she picks it up. "Must be a new remote the Turners got." She grins evilly. "Well, let's see how many channels I can get with this thing!"

Unknown to Vicky right now, what she got is Tommy and Kimi's Dimensional Transporter. And the worlds may ended right now.

Meanwhile

The gang are inside a car Adult Trixie hotwired and was driving.

"I can't believe I dropped the transporter." Kimi said sadly.

"It's ok. As long as no one finds it, we should be fine." Timmy told her.

At that moment

Vicky is watching TV with the Dimensional Transporter in her hand. On TV is a game show. Vicky yawned. "Boring. Why can't they make game shows where the losers really loose like...I don't know...their planet blows up." She pressed a button on the Transporter, firing a beam at the TV. The channel changed to show some weird alien creature that looked bulgy.

"And welcome back to Intergalactic Challenge!" The announcer said happily.

"Eh?" Vicky wondered. She looked at the TV guide and saw there was nothing in it about such a show. "Cool! The Turners must have universal satellite...but what's with all the weird looking creatures?"

"And remember!" The announcer said. "For those of you who miss our old show...just blame HIM!" An image of Jimmy Neutron appeared. "Jimmy Neutron!"

"HEY! That looks just like Turner a few months back that one day...or maybe not..." She looked at Transporter. "Hmm..." She smirked devilishly.


	6. Part 6

Back with Timmy and the others

Kimi looked at Adult Kimi, more specifically her scar.

Adult Kimi noticed. "What are you looking at?" She said coldly.

Kimi looked away. "Nothing...just wondering how I...I mean you...got that scar."

Adult Kimi sighed. "That's a long story...but we have enough time for that. You see..."

Flashback

A rather older, but not yet an adult, Kimi is running through a battlefield, firing a rapid firing gun. A group of people were with her, obviously members of a rebellion. Most of them were being picked off like flies. Soon, Kimi was the only one left. She dove behind a huge wall. A huge tank was coming towards her.

"Come on...just a little closer." She said to herself as she got what looked like a hand grenade out. She twisted its top and it started to shake and glow. She threw it at the Tank. The grenade landed next to the tank and flashed; the tank was turned to dust, literally.

Kimi smiled, all the gun shots seemed to stop. She got up and went around the wall. Suddenly she sees an Older, but not yet adult, Tootie there. Kimi glared at her. "What do you want? Upset that you lost this battle?"

Tootie, with a smile on her face, shook her head. "It's just a battle, not the war." She moved the cape that was on her out of the way to reveal a sword. She pulled it out.

Kimi smirked. "So you have a Fairy sword too huh?" She pulled out her sword

"Wait wait wait..." Timmy's voice is heard

Flashback ends

"You mean, to tell me, that the fairies made you AND TOOTIE a sword?" Timmy asked.

Adult Kimi nodded. "To put it mildly, yes. But to tell how we got it would take longer. I'll tell you that another time. Anyway, as I was saying..."

Flashback

Tootie and Kimi glare at each other. Then they charged and clashed blades into a lock. The two glared at each other. Tootie pulled her sword away and started to attack Kimi. Kimi blocked all of the blows and tried to get in a few of her own, but to no avail.

Tootie back flipped. When she landed, she charged at Kimi. Kimi held her sword in a defense position. But Tootie had a trick up her sleeve. As soon as she clashed her blade to Kimi with one hand, her other hand pulled out a smaller blade and slashed Kimi's eye.

Kimi screamed in pain as she dropped her sword, held her, now bleeding, eye, and fell to the ground.

Tootie held her sword at Kimi's face. "Let that be a reminder to you. No matter how many battles you win, you will eventually loose." With that Tootie jumped away.

Flashback ends

Adult Kimi sighed sadly. "And that's what happened."

"Oh man." Tommy said sadly.

"We're here." Adult Trixie said. They all got out of the car and heading inside.

Inside the house, Tootie sees them come in. "OH! TIMMY!" She ran to the backyard.

"Just a second. I'll go see if anyone's around. Wouldn't want people to see Adult versions of Kimi and Trixie and figure things out." Timmy ran to the side of the house. Adult Kimi went after him and hid.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed in. "Guys. I need a Dimensional Transporter of my own."

"But why Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"In case some on DOES get their hands on Tommy and Kimi's Transporter. Remember the Remote Control incident? It's better to fight fire with fire." Timmy told them.

"But playing with fire can burn you." Cosmo said stupidly.

"Ok sweetie." Wanda sighed as she and Cosmo lifted their wands.

Adult Kimi gasped. "NO!" She yelled as she dove at Timmy. But it was too late, the new Transporter appeared in his hand. As soon as she tackled him, it fell out and flew in the air. It was caught by, non other than, Tootie.

"Wow! A gift! I knew you loved me, Timmy!" cried Tootie happily as she holds onto the Dimensional Transporter.

"No! You can't have it! Give it back!" protested Adult Kimi.

"Why? Timmy gave it to me!" said Tootie annoyed.

"Tommy, we got to get that dimensional transporter back before..."

"Before she and I found out what it could be used for?" said Vicky's voice interrupted what Adult Kimi is going to say. The devil girl herself came in and, to the gasp of the good guys, is now older than she was this morning.

"Oh no! It's happening!" groans Adult Kimi.

"What's happening?" asked Timmy puzzled.

"Wow, sis! How did you grow up so fast?" asked Tootie amazed.

"With this remote some twerp left." Vicky holds up Tommy and Kimi's dimensional transporter, much to the groans of Tommy and Kimi.

"Hey! That looks like the gift Timmy gave me! Maybe mine could do the same thing to me as well!" Tootie said, holding up "her" dimensional transporter.

"Forget it, brat! Only I can grow up!" snapped Vicky.

"None of you will use any of them! Get them!" cried Timmy as he and Adult Kimi attempts to gets the transporters away from the two.

"Not so fast, twerps!" Vicky yelled, using the transporter she stolen to create some sort of portals. Timmy (along with Cosmo and Wanda who fell in with him) and Adult Kimi screamed in alarm as they each fell in a portal, never got the time to stop. Soon the portals disappeared and only Vicky and Tootie are left in the room.

"Hey, no fair! Why did you do that to Timmy?!" protested Tootie.

"You know I hate the twerp! Now, since you and I got a cool device of our own, how about we used them to create a little havoc?" asked Vicky with an evil smile.

"No! I wanted Timmy!" cried Tootie.

Vicky sighs, annoyed. She then got an idea. "Tell you what, help your big sis out and I'd get you the Turner twerp."

"Really?" asked Tootie, eagerly.

"Yes and I can even give you something to get rid of Trixie as well. How does that sound?"

"Ooh! I can't wait!" squealed Tootie, dreaming of the perfect wedding between her and Timmy.

"Excellent." said Vicky with an evil smile. "But first, I need to get rid of some more twerps..."


	7. Part 7

Elsewhere

"What's taking Timmy so long?" asked Trixie bored.

"I don't know. You think something happened to them?" Kimi asked.

"I'm afraid something did happened." said Adult Trixie concerned.

Tommy sighs and was about to speak up...but before he could, portals opened up below him, Kimi, and the Trixies.

"What the...?" Tommy's yell came too late as he, his girlfriend, and the Trixies each fell in a portal each closes below them.

Elsewhere

Adult Kimi groans as she got up. She looks to see where the portal she fell through has send her. She finds herself in a magical place with a sign that said "Welcome to Fairy World" nearby. She can guess that she is at Fairy World, the home of Timmy's fairy godparents. Since the contract didn't mentioned that she must forget Cosmo and Wanda like Timmy will when he gets to the specific age, she still remembers them as well as Fairy World.

"Great. I should have told Timmy earlier about the transporter Tootie got. I was hoping to prevent him from making the wish and I was too late. "Adult Kimi sighs as she gets out some sort of device. "Well, I hope the communicators I placed on everyone in secret are functioned properly. That is, if they are alive."

Adult Kimi hopes that the others, including the boy she and her younger self has loved, are alive

In FOP world

Back home, Vicky begins her plans of world domination.

"So how do we get the world and Timmy, Vicky?" asked Tootie excited.

"First off, I need to find out where the twerp..." Vicky noticed the stern look on Tootie's face. Vicky signs in annoyance. "Timmy and his friends went off. This transporter got to have some more functions or something."

Vicky searches the device and sure enough, found a person finder on it. She checks for Timmy and his friends on it and got the following info:

Trixie-TV World

Trixie's friend who sounds like her-Cyber World

Timmy-AGU World

Purple-haired kid-Comic Book World

Girl who looks suspiciously like Trixie's fiend-Fairy World

Girl who looks suspiciously like Trixie-Your world.

"Found them." Vicky said evilly. "Now to make sure that they don't get in the way." Vicky then activates a button and a portal opens.

"Where are you going, Vicky?" Tootie asked curious.

"To get some help of course." Vicky said as she goes through the portal.

AGU world

Coco LaBouche has been in retirement ever since she lost her last job. She can't believed that it was many years ago when she runs Euro-Reptar Land. She got the perfect plan to married an unexpecting Chas Finster so she can take over Reptar Enterprises. Unfortunately, Chas's son and his friends has ruined everything and got her fired! Coco growls as she remembers while she watches TV. She resent those kids, including her former employee Kira's daughter Kimi ever since then. If only there is a way she could get revenge..

"Hey, is there a Coco LaBouche here?" asked a voice.

Coco looks around to see whose speaking.

"Who dares enter my home?!" demands Coco.

"Never mind that! Do you want revenge on those who ruined you?"

Coco then sees that the source of the voice is coming from the shadows.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" asked Coco suspiciously.

"I found out from my research that a bunch of babies whose children of the friends of the guy you tries to married has foiled your plan and made you what you are today. I believed you know them." said the voice sinisterly.

"Tommy Pickles, Kimi Watanabe Finster, Kira's new stepson Chuckie, and the rest I don't give a care about because I hate those three most of all! All because A, Tommy is the son of that idiotic inventor whose Reptar has broken down and the inventor brought Chas along which got me in this mess to begin with. B, Kimi is Kira's daughter! And C, Chuckie is the fool's son!" exclaimed Coco angrily.

"Well, I could help you get revenge on all three of them." said the voice.

"What's the catch?" asked Coco.

The voice came out to revealed itself as the grown-up Vicky.

"Well, there is one twerp in this world I wanted you to find. And I can give you the means to do it." Vicky said evilly.

"Like I'm going to listened to a red-haired teenager who can't prove..." Coco stops as she sees weaponry and inventions besides Vicky who reveals them.

"You were saying?"

Coco smiles evilly. "Who is the twerp?"

Comic Book World

Meanwhile, the same villain is making a deal with certain enemies of a certain comic book hero.

"And so, in exchange for finding and destroying Tommy Pickles once and for all, I'd give you the means to destroyed your arch-foe the Crimson Chin once and for all!"

Vicky is talking to all of the Crimson Chin's enemies (except Nega Chin who chose not to arrived for some reason) who is eager to listened. Well, almost.

"Why would we waste our time on a kid?" asked H2OLga. "Why is he so special?"

"He's friends of both the Crimson Chin and Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder though I have no idea as to why I said that!" Vicky declared.

"Well, she does look and sounds like the Baby Shredder, one of the Nega Chin's allies, and I heard she can be very nasty when no one listens. So I suggested we do what she asks." said the Brass Knuckles.

"Well then, time for that boy to make me use this." the Bronze Kneecap said, pointing to his knee.

Fairy World

"So let me get this straight. You saying that a kid without a godparent is in fairy world?" asked Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in Fairy World. "How did you know that?"

"Because I happened to spot her." said Vicky. She managed to find a way to disguised herself as a fairy. Vicky's transporter also tell her the info on the toughest and baddest person in each world with is how she knows about Jorgen Von Strangle. Strange that it turns out fairies were real. Looks like Crocker isn't so insane after all. "And besides, don't you want to impress a certain lady by getting rid of the intruder?"

"Ooh! The Tooth Fairy! She will liked me!" said Jorgen in a glee. He grabs his wand.

"The intruder will regret even coming here!!!!"

Vicky glees evilly. The toughest of fairies didn't know that he was duped.

FOP World

Vicky returns to the Turner household with satisfaction.

"There, so far I found people to go after the twerp, the twerp's pal, and the girl who looks like Trixie Tang! Now I need a few more to go after the others." Vicky exclaimed.

"Hey Trixie!" called Tootie. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Heh? It better not be the twerp's parents!"

"Hey! Don't call the one I loved a twerp, Vicky!"

That voice didn't come from Tootie but a glasses-wearing girl who looks like Tootie except more bigger and older who came in.

"Who are you?!" Vicky demands angrily.

"I am Tootie, except more older." Adult Tootie declared.

"Okay, why are you here and why do I cared?"

"I came from the future to get two rebels who is trying to stop your rule in the future."

"So I get to rule the world after all." Vicky smiles evilly. Then she frowns. "Who are they?"

"Kimi and Trixie, older than they are in this timeline. This is why they looked like them." Adult Tootie said.

"How did you know that?!" Vicky demands.

Adult Tootie smiles and holds up what appears to be the same device Vicky and Tootie has. "This."

"Hey, that's the same device my sister and I has got!" Vicky said surprised.

"It is because it is the same thing my young self got which is how I got here. I came to get the two rebels. Normally, I don't care about what happens to the Kimi girl as long I catch her." Then Tootie looks angrily. "But the older Trixie I want dead! She stole my Timmy away from me!!!"

Vicky smirked. "Well, if you want to find her, she is still in this world somewhere. All her other pals are in the other worlds."

"Then why am I doing here for?!" shouted Adult Tootie as she runs out in search of the girl she hates. Her young self came in.

"What did she want to talk to you about, Vicky?" Tootie asked.

Vicky thought then got an evil idea. "Never mind that, sis. Say, do you still want Timmy?"

"Sure do!" squealed Tootie.

"Good. All you have to do is get rid of the one he is with, Trixie Tang, and Turner is all yours." Vicky said.

"How? I don't know where the Tang girl is."

"I do, but since you don't know how that transporter thing works, I'd get you there myself." Vicky then opens a portal to TV world. Vicky then takes out some sort of pack and tosses it to Tootie. "Here."

"What is this?" Tootie asked, looking at the pack with curiosity.

"It will make your job easier. Inside is a costume. Now get going! Trixie may find a way to get back!"

"Yes! Timmy is mine!"

With that, Tootie, carrying the pack Vicky gave her, jumps through the world which closes behind her. Vicky smirks even more evilly as she goes to a nearby computer.

"I loved how things formed together. Now to create something to give Ms. Finster in Cyber World a big problem: in a form of a virus that looks like Vicky herself. Vicky laughs evilly as she makes the Vicky Virus to terrorized Kimi.

Plus, Vicky's evil allies has begun their quest to dispose of the heroes once and for all.


	8. Part 8

Elsewhere

Adult Trixie falls from the portal into a street. Cars move out of the way and crash. One driver gets out. "Watch where you're falling!"

Adult Trixie glared at the guy a cold icy glare that made him get back in his car without saying a word.

Adult Trixie looks around. "I guess I'm still if this world." Knowing about Adult Kimi's devices, she tapped her ear. "Kimi, can you read me?"

Adult Kimi's voice could be heard. "I hear you loud and clear. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm still in our...my original world. I'll try and stop Vicky at all costs and get you guys back. I just hope I don't run into..." Suddenly an energy blast was fired. Adult Trixie dove out of the way as the blast made a crater where she was standing. She looks up to see Adult Tootie surrounded by her Ninja Men.

"Tootie. So nice to see you here." Adult Trixie smirked as she brushed her hair. "Still made at me for getting Timmy?"

Adult Tootie glared. "More than you'll ever know."

"Can't face defeat can you lady?" Adult Trixie smiled.

"Get her!" Adult Tootie yelled to her Ninja Men.

They jumped down and surrounded Adult Trixie. They pulled out swords and readied them. Adult Trixie smirked as she pulled out two Sais from her boots. She twirled them around a bit before readying them. Then she whipped her hair out of her face.

The Ninja Men charged. Adult Trixie, using her Sais, knocked the blade out of the hands of the first Ninja that got close to her, then she kicked him in the gut into a pole. Two more Ninjas charged at her, one from the front and one from behind. She jumped into the air, causing them to slash each other. When she landed, another Ninja came from behind. She used one of her Sais to block his attack, then she turned around and stabbed the other sai into him. Another Ninja grabbed her. Adult Trixie lifted her leg so that it hit him in the face, making him let her go. She looked around to see she took care of all of them.

"Is that all you got Tootie?" She asked.

Adult Tootie laughed. "That was just a warm up." Just then a whole lot more Ninja Men appeared.

Adult Trixie smiled nervously. "Ah...See ya!" With that she bolted.

"After her!" Adult Tootie ordered.

Inside Cyber world

A portal opens and Kimi falls through and lands on some sort of floating platform. She gets up and looks around. "Wow. Where am I?" She started to see Web-address go by. "Oh great." She moaned once she realized where she was.

"Kimi! Kimi can you read me?" A voice called, it was her older self. Kimi looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you?" Kimi called.

"I'm not anywhere near you so don't panic. I'm talking to you through a little device I secretly placed in your ear." Adult Kimi told her.

"You placed something in my ear without telling me? How could you? I would never do something like that." Kimi said a little annoyed.

"No time for that. Where are you?" Adult Kimi asked.

"It looks like I'm surfing the net...literally." Kimi said.

"Great. Getting you out might be a problem. Just find a website and stay there." Adult Kimi said.

"Sure...but I'm kind stuck right now." Kimi said. Suddenly she slipped off the platform. "WOOOW!" She yelled. When she fell off, she didn't really go anywhere. She lost her legs and gained some sort of sparkling thing. "Eh...never mind." She said as she flew away. Unknown to Kimi, she was being watched by the Vicky Virus.

In TV world

A portal opens over a cube that reads Channel 37. Trixie falls through into it. When she lands on the ground she looks around. Everything looked...detailed and in depth. She looked like she was in a school yard.

"Where am I? I seem to recognize this place but I can't put my finger on it." Trixie wondered.

"Trixie! Can you read me!" A voice called.

"Eh...who there?" Trixie panicked.

"Oh brother." The voice sighed irritably. "It's me, the older Kimi. Long story short I place a communication device in your ear. Now tell me, where are you?"

Trixie looked around some more. "I don't know? I remember calling into a cube and then landing in this weird place."

Just then someone else fell to the ground. It was Tootie with a little pack on her back (where the costume Vicky gave her is in) "OW! That hurt." Tootie whined.

"Call you back." Trixie said. Then she walked up to Tootie. "What are you doing here?"

Tootie looked up at Trixie and glared. "I'm going to make you pay for taking my Timmy away from me." With that she jumped to her feet, but lost her balance and fell on her butt.

Trixie sighed. "First off, he was never yours to begin with. Secondly, how can you even try to stop me when you can't even get up?"

Tootie growled as she moved herself backwards towards some stairs leading to the school. She got herself up. "With this." She started to reach into her pack. Suddenly the door burst open and a Red Dinosaur was there.

"HI KIDS! It's me! Blarney!" He said happily. "Say, do you want a hug?" He asked Tootie. Before Tootie could object, Blarney picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Doesn't that make you all lovey dovey?"

Trixie was speechless. "Ah great...now I remember. This is that stupid kid show everyone hates." She looked behind Blarney and saw a TV inside. "I wonder."

She bolted past the stupid dinosaur. Tootie glared. "Hey! Come back here!"

Trixie ran towards the TV and jumped into it.

In AGU World

A portal opens and Timmy fells through and landed on the ground.

"Ouch! Geez, and here I thought I could spent time with my girlfriend." groaned Timmy as he got up.

"Yeah, but instead you are spending time with...uh, who is he spending time with again?" Cosmo asked.

"Us, dear." Wanda looks around. "From the looks of things, we must be back in Tommy and Kimi's world."

"Great, just great." Timmy said with an annoyed sigh. "What's next?"

"Tommy? Can you hear me?" A voice called. Timmy jumped and looked around. No one is around.

"Kimi? Well, at least Adult Kimi? Is that you? Where are you?" Timmy asked.

"Nowhere near you. Listen, and listen well, I have place a communication device in your ear so I can keep contract with you. Where are you now?" asked Adult Kimi.

"Uh, in your world, the original at least." Timmy said.

"Where's Kimi??? Who am I?" cried Cosmo confused.

"Cosmo!" yelled Wanda annoyed.

"That's okay, Wanda. Cosmo has the right to be confused." Adult Kimi responded.

"Wait, how did you still know about Cosmo and Wanda?" asked Timmy puzzled.

"You see, Timmy, while the contract said that Kimi can't tell anyone from our world or hers about us, it doesn't mentioned that she must forget about us when you get to the specific age where you forget us." Wanda explains.

"Well, that explains that. What do I do?" Timmy asked.

"Just keep calm. Try to find a way home or at least stay where you are in the meantime." Adult Kimi responded

"Right. I guess all I need to do is get to a safe place." Timmy said.

"Forget about safely. You won't need it, boy!"

Timmy turns and lightning flashes as a red-haired evil woman appears with an evil grin.

"Who are you????" Timmy asked though he is going to wished he hasn't asked.

"My name is Coco LaBouche, the soon ruler of all universes, next to my ally, of course." responded Coco.

"Coco?" Timmy gasped. "Tommy and Kimi told me about you! You are that evil lady who tries to marry Kimi's then stepfather so you could become president of Euro-Reptarland!!!"

"That's right and I will become president no matter what the cost. The Vicky girl promises to help me get revenge on the three who were mostly responsible for my downfall in exchange for destroying you!!!!" laughed Coco.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Coco smirked and moved along to reveal ninjas, getting ready to attack. They looked deadly and very evil.

"Why this army, of course." Coco responded.

"Okay, who saw that one coming?" Wanda asked sarcastically.

"Uh, I did! What do I win???" asked Cosmo stupidly.

In Comic Book World

A portal opens in the Crimson Chin's world and Tommy falls through it and lands on the ground. As he got up, he looks around. The whole world is like...a comic book.

"Where am I? Geez, this place looks like some sort of comic book." Tommy observed.

"Tommy! Can you read me!" A voice called.

"Oh great. Who's greeting me in this probably insane world?" Tommy asks as he looks around.

"Tommy, it's me, your girlfriend's older self. I am not where you are right now." explains Adult Kimi's voice.

"If that's the case, where are you?" Tommy asked.

"Never mind that. Listen, I have place a communication device in your ear so you and the others I did the same thing to can keep in touch. Where are you?"

"In some sort of comic book world, I guess." Tommy said with a shrug.

"Well, getting you could be a pain in the butt. Try to get some help or try to keep safe no matter what." Adult Kimi said.

"No problem. Then again, I guess I could find a way out of here with no problem." Tommy said as he tries to leave.

"You will not leave because this is your last issue!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly Tommy finds himself flipped into the air and landed on his front.

"Okay, what villain tries to get me now?" asked Tommy annoyed as he got up.

"Not just a villain, but a bunch of villains!" Tommy then sees a bunch of people, who looks like villains in a comic book world, surrounding him.

"Who are you guys?" Tommy asked though he is going to wished he didn't asked.

"We are the enemies of the Crimson Chin himself, villains who is out to destroy the good and good chins alike." exclaimed the Golden Arches.

"You're all the Crimson Chin's foes? Where's the Nega Chin?"

"Don't know and we don't care." declared Country Boy. "All we care about is doing what that Vicky girl asks us to in exchange to get rid of the Crimson Chin forever!

"Oh great. Just great." mumbled Tommy.

In Fairy World

Adult Kimi deactivates her communication device as she begins to search Fairy World.

"Now that all my pals are informed, I must try to get some help in getting them out. This should be easy considering Fairy World is a nice place with fairies who are eager to help." Adult Kimi said.

But before she could get further, a blast knocks her away onto the ground.

"You will not go any further!!!!" boomed a voice.

Adult Kimi looks and sees Jorgen Von Strangle, aiming his powerful wand at him.

"What the...oh, it's Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in Fairy World." Adult Kimi said as she gets up.

"I don't know how you know my name, puny human, but you will regret trying to invade Fairy World! We barely managed to get rid of the last human invader! Now either leave or suffer the consequences!" demand Jorgen.

"Okay, I don't take orders from anyone, especially a big stupid lunk head like you." Adult Kimi snarled.

"Then prepare to be blasted by the power of my mightiest wand." Jorgen said as he shoots another blast at Adult Kimi.


	9. Part 9

Adult Kimi jumped out of the way of the blast. She got up and then glared at Jorgen. The two walked around in circular motion.  
  
"Well, it looked like I'll be forced to take you down...again." Adult Kimi sighed.  
  
"What? Again? How can you defeat me AGAIN when I never fought you puny human?" Jorgen asked very confused.  
  
"Well...I didn't fight you per say, but a future version of you." Adult Kimi told him as they continued in the circular motion, staring at each other. "Tell me, you are the only one who knows the secret of forging a Fairy Sword are you not?"  
  
"Yes!" Jorgen said proudly. "I shall never share my secret with anyone!"  
  
Adult Kimi shook her head as she took out her sword. "Look familiar?"  
  
Jorgen gasped. The two stopped walking in a circular fashion. "That's...that's my work! But...but how?"  
  
Adult Kimi held the sword in front of her. "You see...eventually, if things go on the way they have, Vicky's going to invade and conquer this place and destroy, not only the big wand but the central Da Rule book. You, along with numerous other fairies, will be stranded on the merged world of mine and Timmy Turners. While there, you will forged, for me, this very sword. However you will, eventually, become corrupt. You will miss your old powerful-ness feeling and eventually help Vicky and her cause and make Fairy Swords for her Ninja Army. The last one you will ever make would be for Vicky's sister Tootie. I will, eventually, be sent in to take you out, since the Fairy Sword is the only thing that can even harm a fairy."  
  
Jorgen glared at her. "Impossible!" He roared.  
  
"That's the truth Jorgen. Now either suck it up and let my be, or attack me and possibly face the same fate you will eventually meet." Adult Kimi told him.  
  
"NEVER!" Jorgen yelled as he charged at Adult Kimi.  
  
He swung his huge wand at Adult Kimi, but she blocked it with her sword. Jorgen then moved his hand so that he held the wand in the middle. He pressed a button and another star appeared on the bottom base.  
  
The two clashed Sword to Wand staff. Jorgen spun his staff around while Adult Kimi struck whichever side came at her. A one point Jorgen was close to hitting her, but she back flipped out of the way. Jorgen charged at her and they clashed again, but he soon found an opening and kicked her hard, sending her through a few buildings.  
  
She got up and glared. Jorgen charged at him and head butt her into the air. They soon landed on a different part of Fairy World where it looked more like a beach.  
  
She got up and was able to clash her sword against his wand and they were in a blade/wand lock. Then she forced both of their weapons out of their hands and a good distance away. Then Jorgen punched her to what looked like sand.  
  
Jorgen then stomped up to her. Adult Kimi held her side for a moment. When Jorgen got up close, she got up and punched him in the face, but it was like punching a steel wall and she pulled back and held her fist in pain.  
  
"Pathetic!" Jorgen laughed.  
  
Adult Kimi glared. Then she smirked. "I only held back."  
  
"Eh..." Jorgen was confused.  
  
Adult Kimi kicked him in the face and sent him into the water. When he got up she kicked him again and again. Then she grabbed his arm and threw him into a rock and caused a rock slide on him. His head stuck out and he looked unconscious. Adult Kimi clapped the dirt off her hands. "That'll teach ya."

Inside Cyber world

"Woooo!!!" shouted Kimi in excitement as she is having a time of her life in Cyber World. "Man, this is one way of getting around!" She is riding on a square platform like a hover device. "Man, things couldn't get better."

Suddenly something hits her platform causing her to fall off. She landed in another floating platform just in the nick of time.

"What the..." Kimi looks up and sees some sort of green monster laughing at her. By the looks of her, she looks like a very ugly version of Vicky. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Suddenly the Vicky Virus charges and tries to bite her forcing her to jumped away. Instead of getting Kimi, she got a part of the platform she is on. That bite was a big one indeed.

"Great. I was wrong. Things couldn't get better." groaned Kimi as she sees the Vicky Virus trying to get her again. "Vicky must have made that thing to get me. Better get moving!"

Kimi runs or fly or whatever to dodged the Vicky Virus's attacks. The Vicky Virus tries to get her by shooting lasers, biting at her, and using sneaking strategies like finding ways to keep her from going into certain websites.

"Great. Just great." Kimi shouted as she dodged another attack by the Vicky Virus. She eventually finds herself in a strange place where pictures of fairies and stuff are posted. "I wonder where I am now? Uh oh." Kimi said as she sees the Vicky Virus entering.

The Vicky Virus growls at Kimi once more and charges at her. She dodges and instead the Vicky Virus got a bite out of one of the fairy photos. The Vicky Virus growls and shoots at her rapidly with lasers. Kimi, using quick maneuvers, dodged each laser. Instead of getting Kimi, the Vicky Virus destroyed everything in the room.

"Even when you're a virus version of Vicky, you are still stupid." Kimi said, mocking the virus. The Vicky Virus growls some more and is about to attacked again...when an angry growl stops it. It turns and sees another strange virus that looks like Crocker looking very angrily at it.

"Fairies!" growled the Crocker Virus as it attacks the Vicky Virus. Alarmed, the Vicky Virus finds itself under attack by an angry Crocker Virus, forgetting about its mission to get Kimi.

"Great, while those two have "fun" with each other, I'm outta here." Kimi said, taking the next web address out of there

In FOP world

Adult Trixie ran into an abandoned warehouse. When the cost was clear she sighed with relief. "Ok, time for an equipment check."

She looked at her sai and twirled it around. She reach behind her and took out a second, back-up, sai. "Sais...check." Then she put them back in her boots. Then she opened her coat which revealed a whole lot of weapons. She took out two blades that had the handle bent 90 degrees. She twirled them around. "Check." Then she put them away. Then she pulled out a round disk. She pressed a button and long blades shot out. She threw it and the disk spun around, slicing things in its path, before coming back to her. "Check." She pressed a button and the blades retracted. Then she put it away. Then she pulled out what looked like a stick. She pressed a button and both ends extended with blades. "Check." She pressed the button again and the staff went back to normal. She put it away and closed her coat. "Ok, everything's functioning perfectly." With that she started to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked. Adult Trixie turned to see Adult Tootie on a hover disk.

"Ah great." Adult Trixie moaned. She reached to her back and pulled out, from under her coat, a hover disk and threw it towards the ground. She hopped on and flew off.

Adult Trixie flew high into the air, and Adult Tootie wasn't far behind. Soon Tootie caught up. Trixie reached into her coat and pulled out the staff and extended it. She two glared at each other as their hover disks moved them through the air. Tootie started to strike, but Trixie blocked it. Then Trixie tried a low strike, but Tootie jumped over it and rammed her blade down on it so hard it knocked it out of Trixie's hand.

Trixie sighed as she pulled out her Sais. She blocked the attacks Tootie did to her, but Tootie, eventually, knocked those out of her hands too. Then Trixie took out her blades and twirled them around. Then Trixie clashed with Tootie. However, again, Tootie knocked them out of her hands. By now they were closer to the streets.

"You're all out of weapons." Tootie smirked.

"No quite." Trixie smiled as she pulled out her disk. The activated the blades and threw the disc. Tootie dodged.

"Missed."

"Wasn't aiming for you." Trixie smiled.

The disk flew towards an electrical pole and sliced it. The wires fell towards Tootie. One of them was live. Tootie was electrocuted badly and tossed off the disk into the street. The disk flew back at Trixie, who caught it, retracted the blades, and put it away. She flew around the corner and, accidentally, right at a truck. She was able to pull up in time to avoid it, but it was able to hit and destroy her hover disk. She toppled over the truck and into the street. A car almost hit her. The drivers got out. It was the Turners.

"Wow....NEAT!" Mr. Turner said in amazement.

"Should we help her?" Mrs. Turner wondered.

"Hmm...I don't see why not." Mr. Turner said.

Elsewhere

The Ninja's surrounded adult Tootie. "Is she alright? Will she live?"

"She'll be fine. Just get the medic here and she'll be back on her feet tomorrow." Another Ninja said.

In AGU World

Timmy dodged an attack from Coco's deadly ninjas as they try to destroy him. Coco watches on in glee as Timmy was nearly cut by a sword.

"Give it up, Turner! Nothing can prevent me from destroying those cause my downfall!" laughed Coco evilly.

"Oh come on! You should at least forget about it and go on with your life! At least you still got that Jean-Claude fellow, right?" yelled Timmy as he dodges a kick.

"Bah! He is so worthless! Moronic assistant, I didn't bother contracting him for this mission!"

Timmy ignored Coco's ranting as he runs from the villains (too fast for them to catch up) and hid in a nearby building.

"Great. What do I do now?" asked Timmy with a groan.

"I don't know, Timmy, but is this a movie?" asked Cosmo.

"Hey, what is this? Some sort of game?"

Timmy looks up and sees Angelica looking down at him.

"Angelica?" Timmy asked.

"What? How did you know my name???" Angelica asked, puzzled.

Suddenly Timmy remembers that Angelica lost memories of him and Trixie when he wishes that only he, Trixie, Tommy, and Kimi remembers what happened the last time he met her. He looks around and realized that he is in the Java Lava.

"Uh, I'm a friend of Tommy and Kimi." Timmy spoke up. "My name is Timmy Turner."

"When did Pickles and Finster have a new friend?"

Suddenly some angry yells are heard outside. It is from the angry ninjas, searching for Timmy.

"Where is he?" demands one ninja.

"He must be around here somewhere. No boy that size could escape our mistress Coco LaBouche." said another ninja.

Quickly thinking, Timmy runs up to the counter where Chas and Betty are working.

"Quick! Is there a back door to this place?" Timmy asked quickly.

"Sure. Around back." Chas answered.

"Thanks!" With that, Timmy runs through the door to the back.

"Hey, do we know you????" Betty asked, confused.

A suspicious Angelica decides to follow.

Timmy found the back door of the building where it's safe.

"Okay, I need I know what to do but I'd need your help again. I wish I was still nearby but at another place where no one can see me." Timmy said quickly.

"Right Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda said as they waved their wands.

Just as Angelica came out, Timmy is nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where did the new kid go?" Angelica asked confused.  
  
"Where is he?!" demands Coco angrily as her ninjas came up with nothing.

"We do not know, mistress Coco." responded a ninja. "He seems to have disappeared."

"Don't be stupid! He's a stupid little boy! Where can he go?!" demands Coco angrily.

"Forget the little boy! Worry about this, villains!"

The villains are startled just as a costumed superhero appeared with some sort of chin.

"Who are you?" demands Coco angrily.

"I am Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder!" declares Timmy in his superhero alter ego. "I overheard that you plan to destroy a little boy!"

"Is that so? Where is he?" asked Coco, not expecting that it's the same kid she was chasing.

"If you want him, you must get me first." declared Cleft.

Coco smirked and shouted to her ninjas. "Attack!'

A few minutes later

All of the Ninjas are in a pile. Cleft is clapping his hands off.  
  
Coco glares at him. "Mark my words boy. You have not heard the last of Coco LaBouche." With that she stormed off.  
  
Cleft smiled. "That was easy." With that he ran over to a phone booth and changed back to Timmy. However, unknown to him, a certain blonde hair reporter was testing out her new extended-vision lens and took pictures of him and his two weird green and pink dogs.  
  
In Comic Book World  
  
Tommy was tossed through a few panels where he ended up inside a bank vault. "Man...At least I didn't go through actual walls." He moaned.  
  
"HEY!" A voice called out. Tommy looked up a few panels away but saw the Crimson Chin. "Why if it isn't my old friend Changeling." Only Comic Book characters aren't affected by the forgetful wish.  
  
"Hey CC." Tommy called. "Hey, um, care to help me out here?"  
  
The Crimson Chin joined Tommy in the Panel. "Anything I can be of service?"  
  
"Sure, can you fight your villains off for me?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Of course I could, but there's too many for my chin might to help out. But I do have an ace up my sleeve." The Crimson Chin smiled.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Tommy asked excitedly.  
  
"Hero Vision!" The Crimson Chin smiled triumphantly as he fired an eye beam at Tommy and made him Changeling.  
  
"Great! We can sure stop them now." Changeling cheered.  
  
Just then the safe blew open. There were the Chins arch Enemies. "Well well, looks like we'll be taking down the Big Chin too." The Titanium Toenail cheered.  
  
"Don't make me use this." The Bronze Kneecap said angrily.  
  
"Ready Changeling?" The Crimson Chin asked.  
  
"Yep." Changeling nodded as they charged at them.

"Changeling, handle the Titanium Toenail, the Iron Lung, the Bronze Kneecap, H2Olga, and the Copper Cranium! I'd handled the rest!" yelled out the Crimson Chin.

"Right." Changeling shouted back as he charges towards said villains.

"I warned you not to make me use this!" yelled the Bronze Kneecap angrily as she shoots out spiked balls out of his knee.

Quickly, the Changeling changes into an octopus and uses his tentacles to swing each spiked ball back at the villain. The Bronze Kneecap nearly dodged each of his own shots.

"Ha! You..." The Bronze Kneecaps stops as he sees Changeling changed into a rhino and is charging towards him. "Miss?"

The villain barely has time to react as Changeling the rhino hits him hard and knock him into the next zip code. The Copper Cranium charges towards Changeling and hits him hard with his Super-strong head bash.

"Tell me you didn't do that!" yelled Changeling annoyed as he changes into a Falcon and flies to avoid any more head bashes. The Titanium Toenail shoots toenails at him in an attempt to knock him out of the air.

"Blasted toenails!" groaned the Changeling. Then he got an idea and flies towards the Titanium Toenail who continues to fires toenails at him.

"What is that idiot thinks he's doing?" asked H2Olga puzzled.

Changeling the falcon is then in front of the Titanium Toenail dodging each toenail.

"Hey, you morons can't hit me!" laughed the Changeling. During that time, the Copper Cranium is charging towards him in an attempt to hit him with his head bash again. H2Olga slowly realizes what is happening.

"Titanium Toenail! You idiot! Get out of the way!"

But H2Olga's warning came too late as Changeling quickly flown out of the way just before the Cranium's head bash could hit him. Instead it hits the Toenail sending him flying into a wall and out of conscious.

"Good! Now it's time to take care of butthead here!" remarked the Changeling as he changes into giant ape. He grabs the Cranium and swings him around, making him scream. "Sayonara!"

Changeling then lets go of Cranium and sends him flying to the ground hard, knocking him out.

"There, that's..." Suddenly a super breath knocks him to the ground. "Better?" Changeling finds himself under assault by the Iron Lung's Super Breath. "Geez, you are full of hot air, aren't ya? Gross! Ever think about using a breath mint??? Well, time to plug you up!"

"Not if I have any say in it!" remarked H2Olga as she shoots out a spray of water at Changeling knocking him down. She soon creates a flood, making it seemingly difficult for Changeling to swim. "Now time for you to drown in your own stupidity!"  
Changeling chuckles. "First off, it's water, not stupidity. And second..." Changeling changes into a whale. "I can change into fish too, you know."

"But you will never catch me!" laughed H2Olga as she disappears into the air.

"That is where my abilities come in handy." Changeling quickly dives down and looks for something. Eventually, he found it: a drain at the bottom. Changeling swims to it, grabs it with his teeth, and pulls it out. Soon, all the water and H2Olga does down the drain. The villainess screams as she makes a draining exit. After the flood is gone, Changeling changes back to normal.

"There, only one more to go." Changeling changes into a wolf and growls at the Iron Lung. The villain tries to blow him away but Changeling the wolf resist his Super Breath. Changeling then jumps towards the Iron Lung and mauls him. A few minutes later, the Iron Lung is down for the count, worst for wear. Changeling changes back to normal once more.

"Good job, Changeling." The Crimson Chin appears, proud.

"Thanks, how is your job?"

"See for yourself." The Crimson Chin points to the Golden Arches, Spatula Woman, Brass Knuckles, Golden Gut, and Country Boy all down and worst for wear as well.

"Well, I guess when it comes to battles, they got nobody!" joked Changeling.

"Well, it's a start." The Crimson Chin said with a shrug

TV World  
  
Trixie landed in a bar/resturaunt like area. She looked around. Like the last channel she was in everything looked...real. She saw people drinking coffee and stuff. She saw a ground of friends sitting on a couch. She decided to try and sneak out of there. As she did, she couldn't help but over hear what they were talking about.  
  
"So how did things go with you and Carol last night?" A blonde haired woman asked.  
  
"No." One black haired guy sighed sadly. "WHY am I not good with girls?"  
  
Trixie shook her head. "Oh I'm on THAT show." She was heading towards the entrance/exit when the door swung open and knocked her down. Another black haired man came in.  
  
"Hey guys guess what! I finally got the part!" He said excitedly.  
  
The group he was telling it to smiled.  
  
"Really?" On asked.  
  
"That's great." Another said.  
  
Just then Tootie came through. "Stupid dinosaur."  
  
The blonde haired woman gasped. "Oh my god. That kid just came out of the TV."  
  
"What?" They looked at Tootie.  
  
"I'm serious." The woman stood up. "She...she just...whoosh! Came out of the TV."  
  
"Looks like someone's had too much coffee again." One of them rolled their eyes.  
  
Trixie couldn't help but laugh as she left and made her way to a TV store where she jumped inside one. Tootie ran out and was right behind her.

Trixie runs from one TV Show into what appears to be a movie theater.

"Now where am I?" Trixie asked.

"This is the Moronic land."

Trixie sees three figures, two of them robotic, in a dark room watching a film. Trixie turns and sees what appears to bad footage.

"Hiya, I'm Milson from House Disimprovement." amused the robot with the bubble head.

"Oh yeah. This is that show that makes fun of bad movies." Trixie said shaking her head.

"There you are!" Tootie runs into the dark room angrily.

"Uh oh. Better scam." Trixie runs across the view of the viewers as she is running from the ticked off Tootie.

"Hey Tike! Where did the two girls came from????" asked a webbed-head robot amazed.

"Don't know, Falcon. Maybe Prof. Woodster send them here as cheerleaders." remarked Tike Thompson.

"Ooh! Don't get any ideas, Tike! They looked old enough to be your granddaughters." amused the bubble head bot.

"Shut up, Bob Server!"  
  
Trixie then finds herself on an island in another TV show.

"Great. What show am I in now?" asked Trixie.

"Your death!" yelled Tootie angrily as she came onto the screen.

"Look, Tootie. For the last time, Timmy was never yours to begin with. Besides, you don't need to fight me anyway. I'm more older and experience than you."

"Not for long!" Tootie holds up her dimensional transporter Timmy has made. "Once I used this thing, despite what Vicky has said, I'm going to be more older than you!"

"Geez Captain. We'd never get off this land!" whined a voice.

"Milligan, get that thing off my foot!" yelled another voice, a captain like voice.

"I say, my boys, can I trouble you two for a game of chance?" asked another voice that sounds rich.

"Now Thiruson, you know you shouldn't try to play that game if you want to keep our money." said a fourth voice, a lady like voice.

"Did the doctor has found any ways to get off the land yet?" asked a fifth voice, a female and Southern one.

"What the heck is that about?" asked Trixie, confused about the voices.

"Don't know. Anyway, back to your destruction." Tootie declared as she is about to point the transporter at herself again.

"Here we go again." mumbled Trixie.


	10. Part 10

Meanwhile, in FOP world  
  
At the Turners house, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are looked at Adult Trixies remaining weapon, the disc.  
  
"Oooh. I wonder what this is?" Mr. Turner asked excitedly as he held the disc.  
  
"I don't know, but there's a strange button here." Mrs. Turner pointed out. She pressed it and the blades extended.  
  
"Ooooo" They oo-ed.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if you can throw it." Mr. Turner wondered excitedly. With that he threw the disc and it spun around and sliced things. It heading towards Adult Trixie, who was on the couch.  
  
Adult Trixie had just woken up and saw the disc heading towards her. Her eyes bugged out as she ducked in time. The disc continued to spin around and slice things as it headed back to Mr. Turner. Mr. Turner ducked just in time. The disc got stuck in the way.  
  
"NEAT!" Mr. Turner said excitedly.  
  
Mrs. Turner noticed Adult Trixie was awake. "Oh, she's up."  
  
Mr. Turner panicked as he pulled the disc out of the wall. "Uh...we weren't playing with any of your things."  
  
Trixie knew it would be worthless arguing with the Turners. "Whatever." She sighed.  
  
"Hmm..." Mr. and Mrs. Turner wondered as they looked at Trixie.  
  
"That hair."  
  
"Those eyes."  
  
"That hair band."  
  
"That rich-person voice."  
  
Trixie was getting worried. "Um...uh..."  
  
"She must be a relative of Timmy's girlfriend." Mrs. Turner suggested.  
  
Trixie sighed with relief. "Uh...yeah I'm her...Aunt."  
  
"Speaking of Timmy, I wonder where he could be?" Mr. Turner wondered.  
  
"Um...uh...he's with the Tangs." Trixie blurted.  
  
"But...aren't they out of town?" Mrs. Turner asked.  
  
"Uh...they changed their minds?" Trixie suggested.  
  
"Works for us." The Turners said happily.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the window. It was the Turners neighbor, Mr. Dinkleberg. "Hi Turners, just wanted to show off my new hedge clippers!" He smiled as he ran off.  
  
"Grrr. Dinkleberg!" Mr. Turner growled. Then he looked at Trixies disc and smiled. "I got a new toy too Dinkleberg!" With that he ran off.  
  
"Oh no! Mr. Turner!" Trixie ran after Mr. Turner.  
  
In Fairy World  
  
Adult Kimi walks around Fairy world. "There has to be someone who can help me out here." She saw a house and walked up to it. "I wonder who could be living in here?" She opened the door and saw anti-Wanda posters.  
  
"I hope this plan works so that my little Cosmo will finally be rid of that pest Wanda." A fairy grumbled.  
  
"Uh oh..." Adult Kimi said, recognizing that voice. "Mama Cosmo." As she said that, Mama Cosmo turned around and saw her.

"An adult?! Here in Fairy World?!" cried Mama Cosmo surprised. She thought for a minute and smirks evilly as she takes out her wand. "Well, maybe if I captured you, this will make me a hero and get whatever I want, including getting Wanda away from my son forever!"

Adult Kimi just rolls her eyes. "I don't have time for this." Adult Kimi then takes out her Fairy Sword and cut Mama Cosmo's wand in half, stunning her in the progress.

"What?! How did you do that?!" cried Mama Cosmo as Adult Kimi points the Fairy Sword to her neck. "What do you want?!"

"First off, I want to know why you want Cosmo away from Wanda." Adult Kimi demands.

"Look, my son deserves to be better off than that witch he is with." said Mama Cosmo angrily. "I mean, I wanted him with someone better who can take care of him."

"I think Wanda is doing a good job."

"No! All she does is gets angry at him whenever he does something stupid! A real fairy woman would never get angry at her husband for doing something stupid! A real fairy woman would just laugh at her husband's mistakes and just loves him! Wanda doesn't laugh at Cosmo's mistakes and loves him! She just gets annoys and corrects him!" Mama Cosmo explains.

"Wanda does laugh at his mistakes...sometimes. And she does loves him. And Cosmo loves him. I mean, does your parents give you a hard time when you were...well, years ago?" Adult Kimi asked.

"Well, yes. But that isn't the point!" Mama Cosmo protests.

"It is now. And I got a Fairy Sword at my hand, which will make you do what I say." Adult Kimi said with a smirk. "And I say that you leave Cosmo and Wanda alone to their love."

"Fine. Anything else?" Mama Cosmo said annoyed.

"Just one more. Where can I find someone who could help me?"

Mama Cosmo laughed. "And what would you do if I don't tell you? Kill me with that sword? Jorgen Von Strangle would take down anyone who attacked fairies!"

Kimi smirked again. "As of right now, Jorgen Von Jerk is down for the down."

"What?!"

"That is correct. I took the strongest fairy in Fairy World on and lived to tell about it. Now, unless you want to show how I defeated him to you, tell me who can help me up here?"

Mama Cosmo gulped. If anyone could defeated Jorgen Von Strangle in a fight, what chance does she got now? While she suspects it to be a bluff, the Fairy Sword pointing at her said otherwise, since it looks like Jorgen's handiwork. Mama Cosmo sighs and begins to tell Adult Kimi what she needs to know.

AGU WorldTimmy walks through town with his fairies, disguised as his stuff, until he reaches to his destination: the Pickles residence. He walks up to the door.

"Okay, if what Tommy told me is true, his dad and his brother Dil are inventors. So we should ask either of them to build us something to help us." Timmy said.

"Uh, didn't Tommy also mention that his dad's inventions sometimes don't work? And that his bro is a conspiracy freak?" Cosmo asked.

"Unbelievable he chose this time to make sense." mumbled Wanda.

"We got to do something, Wanda. Coco may come after me again." Timmy said as he knocked on the door.

Didi Pickles, Tommy's mother, answers the door and sees him.

"Why hello. May I help you?" asked Didi.

'Here goes nothing.' Timmy thought. He spoke. "Hey, madam. My name is Timmy Turner."

Didi just stared at Timmy for a second. Then she blinked a few times. "Oh, I'm sorry. For a second there I thought you sounded a bit like my son Dil. What can I do for you Timmy?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Dil. I...uh...just moved here and I've heard some...um...interesting things about him." Timmy asked.  
  
"Oh of course. Dil! Someone's here to see you!" Didi called.  
  
Dil came, excitedly, downstairs. "Yeah mom, who is i....WOW! Check it out! A beaver boy!"  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes. "I am NOT a beaver boy!"  
  
"WOW! And you sound like me! Cool!" Dil said, very fascinated.  
  
"Sure, whatever, can we talk outside!" He pulled Dil outside.  
  
"Catch ya later mom!" Dil called as he was dragged off.  
  
Timmy pulled Dil over to the side of the house. "Look, I need your help, you see..."  
  
Just then Cosmo popped in. "Hey Timmy!"  
  
Wanda poofed in too. "Cosmo you dummy you can't just...oops."  
  
Timmy hit his forehead.  
  
"WOW! Awesome! Actually aliens!" Dil said happily.  
  
Timmy sighed with relief. "Uh...yeah...they're aliens. Look, the aliens and I..."  
  
Dil walked up to Wanda. "Cool." He started to touch her feet. Wanda smiled.  
  
Cosmo pulled her away. "Hands off the wife!"  
  
"Wow! Married Aliens no less. And, judging by the crowns, you two must be the rulers of your planet!" Dil stared to bow to them. Cosmo and Wanda just looked at each other strangely.  
  
"Ok, ok, you've bowed to them now can you PLEASE listen!" Timmy asked really irritated.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure. What is it you need." Dil asked happily, even though his eyes kept on looking at Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
Timmy sighed. "Look, I need your help. I hear you're quite an inventor."  
  
Dil smiled. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I can cook up a mean invention or two. Not as high-tech as my dads though but at least they don't blow up." He laughed on that last part.  
  
"Ok, look, you're brother and Kimi are in trouble and they need..." Timmy was cut off.  
  
"T's in trouble? Why didn't you say so! Come on, into the base!" Dil said triumphantly as he pulled Timmy, who grabbed Cosmo who grabbed Wanda, inside, slamming the door.  
  
Meanwhile, across the street behind a garbage can, Angelica cradled her camera with the extended-vision lens.  
  
"This is going to be awesome. First that kid turns out to be a super hero with weird dogs NOW he's got two weird...whatever they are. This is going to be sweet!"  
  
In Comic Book world  
  
Changeling and the Crimson Chin sit on a ledge.  
  
"I'm bored, isn't there anything we can do?" Changeling asked.  
  
"Well, we stopped the bad guys. Usually this is the end of the issue and I have to wait until the next one before anything exciting happens again." The Crimson Chin told him.  
  
"Great, when's the newest issue?" Changeling asked.  
  
"Heh, heh. Kid...you're in it." The Crimson Chin chuckled.  
  
Changeling sighed irritably. "I knew it."  
  
Just then an explosion could be heard from the bank.  
  
"GASP! What could that be?" The Crimson Chin asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what it is. It's something to do that's what it is!" With that Changeling changed into a hawk and flew towards the tower of smoke. The Crimson Chin flew with him.

The Crimson Chin and Changeling arrived at the blown up bank and went in. The room is quiet, no one is around.

"Strange. It's quiet." The Crimson Chin said.

"Too quiet." The Changeling said, agreeing with the chin superhero.

Something moves in the shadows. Or in this case, something's. One of them takes out a ninja star and is about to throw it at the two. However, this didn't go unheard...

"Wait a minute. Move out of the way!" yelled the Crimson Chin moving the Changeling out of the way just as a ninja star nearly got him.

"Dude, superheroes moving super losers out of the way. Not cool!" exclaimed a voice.

"What the...who is that?!" asked Changeling confused.

"Duh. You forgot me already?" A figure came out of the shadows. This figure has a costume like Cleft's except it's gray.

"Gary! Or also known as Neft the Boy Chin Villain!" yelled Changeling in anger.

"Dude. You're slow. Not cool." smirked Neft.

"So it finally happened. There is not only a Nega version of me now, but a nega version of Cleft as well!" exclaimed the Crimson Chin.

"Don't go rocking the boat, Crimson Chin babe. You and the Changeling haven't seen anything yet. Man, you both going down after that whole ordeal with the Nega Chin." Neft said.

"Wait a minute. I thought Timmy made everyone except me, Kimi, himself, and Trixie forget what happened." The Changeling exclaimed surprised.

"That is right, babe, but as fate as have it, I woke up after Wonder Gal knocked me out and returned home in hopes to get revenge on you fools. However I was too late as the Nega Chin got both his butt and chin kicked and it looks like I lost my chance. But then I discovered that I can jumped into the comic books like my former pal Turner. So before Turner made his wish with his new cupcake, I jumped into the Comic Book World, avoiding the wish and keeping my memory altogether." Neft explains.

"Enough talking, Neft! Let's destroyed them once and for all!" yelled out a voice.

"I knew it! You aren't alone are you?" demands the Changeling.

"That's right, Changeling. I gained some new pals while I was here, pals from Nega Chin's home universe. Let me introduced you the away team." laughed Neft.

A big evil green dinosaur appeared out of the shadows and roared angrily. Soon it transformed and, to Changeling's surprise, changes into...Tommy in his costume himself!

"Hello good me." said the evil Tommy in a smirk. "I'm the Nega Changling, who can change into any evil animal I want."

Soon a fast girl runs into the scene and stops. It looks like Trixie as Wonder Gal except her bracelets are black, she got a spiky rope, and she looks like an evil Amazon type girl.

"I'm Amazon Witch. With my bracelets of darkness, I'm stronger, faster, and I can fly! And with my death rope, you heroes will be destroyed!" declared the evil version.

"Oh great. How could this get worst?" groaned Changeling.

"Never said things could get worst." said Neft with a smirk.

"Let me handle him, Neft love. I got bored squaring off with my stupid former boyfriend that I needed a substitute." said the last voice.

Changeling gasps as the last ally of Neft climbs like a ninja into the scene. It looks like Kimi in her Ninjetta costume except the costume is blacker and she looks like an assassin, especially with her deadly ninja weapons.

"My name is Ninjetta of Death." The Ninjetta of Death pulls out her sword. "And you might say that your girlfriend will be attending your funeral very soon."

Neft smirks. "Go at him, Ninjetta of Death love. Me, Amazon Girl and her stupid boyfriend," The two latter glared at him. "Will destroy the Nega Chin."

"Great. Here we go again." said the Crimson Chin, preparing for battle.

Changeling can only watched as the girl who looks like the one he loves jumps towards him to attack.

Inside the Internet  
  
Kimi is flying around. Soon she goes by a bunch of brains and test tubes.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder whose computer this is?" She wondered.  
  
She soon appeared on a screen. She looked and saw a room with pictures of AJ. "Figures, of course it'd be Timmy's friend AJ's connection."  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Kimi looked for a place to hide and ducked behind a folder.  
  
AJ came in and smiled as he took out a new CD. He looked both ways before putting it in.  
  
Suddenly folders appeared. Kimi peaked over and saw AJ click on the folders and open them. Suddenly pictures of girls, from his school, appeared.  
  
"Heh...the little sneak." She smirked. Suddenly she saw a few pictures of her. "Why I ought a..." She grumbled.  
  
Then pictures of Veronica filled most of the screen. AJ looked dreamy eyed at her. "Veronica...you're such an angle...but why do you obviously like Turner even when he's with Trixie?"  
  
Kimi smirked. "HA!" She laughed a little loudly.  
  
"Huh?" AJ heard her and looked around.  
  
"Opps." Kimi gasped as she hid.  
  
AJ saw her and moved the folder. "AH! An Asian virus!" He yelled. He clicked on an anti-virus program. Suddenly police cars zoomed out from it.  
  
"Ah great." Kimi grumbled as she left the screen. She flew away from the cars.  
  
She zoomed as fast as she could towards the cars. Soon she came to the e-mail post office. "Guess I better hitch a ride." She jumped on board and flew off. "NAH NAH!" She stuck her tongue out at them. However she fell off. Soon she was surrounded. She put her hands up.


	11. Part 11

In FOP world  
  
Adult Trixie hurried over to the Dinkelbergs house. She saw Mr. Turner throw the disc. "Too late."  
  
The disc started to slice apart Mr. Dinkelbergs hedge figures and sliced his hoses. Mr. Turner caught it and held it at Dinkleberg. "Well now...who as the coolest toy NOW Dinkleberg?" He asked triumphantly.  
  
"Eh...you do...Turner." Dinkleberg said very sweetly.  
  
"Darn right!" Turner laughed. "Have a good day Dinkleberg." He started to head back to his house when he tripped and tosses the disc.  
  
"Oh honey! Time for Dinner!" Mrs. Turner, who just stepped out, called. The disc was heading right at her.

Meanwhile back in TV World...

Trixie resumed her escape from Tootie. Trixie thinks of ways to get Tootie to calm down and come to her senses. But knowing her, she would rather have Timmy than listened to reason.

"Now where am I?" Trixie asked, looking around.

"Now I got you!" yelled Tootie as she catches up to Trixie. "And now, I'm going to do..."

"Where are the Morondumpies?" asked a voice.

"Huh?" asked Trixie and Tootie puzzled.

"Why, there they are."

A bunch of stupid creatures, each wearing a different color costume, appeared, and laughed like babies.

"Uh oh." laughed the Morondumpies.

"Oh no! Not this show!" cried out Trixie in horror.

"I don't know. I like it!" said Tootie as she watches the Morondumpies danced like total dorks.

"Oh man, this is evil!" Trixie runs away just as Tootie resumed watching.

In AGU WorldTimmy is in Dil's room as he dumped out a bunch of stuff.

"Geez, are those the stuff you used to make inventions?" asked Timmy in disbelief.

"Yeah. I just think up cool stuff on the top of my head. Speaking of which..." Dil begins to begin the top of his head.

"I liked him. He's funny." giggled Cosmo.

"Right. Uh, listen Dil. I think we should wait for you downstairs so you could work in peace." said Wanda nervously.

"Good idea. Genius doesn't like to be interrupted." said Dil in understanding.

After taking the hint, Timmy leaves Dil's room with Cosmo and Wanda. As they go downstairs, Wanda and Cosmo turned into dogs that followed Timmy.

"Well, that kid may sound strange but he is the only way we could get out of these world. I think." Timmy said.

"Plus, he's funny!" remarked Cosmo.

"Well, well. What do we got here?"

Timmy looked up and sees Angelica waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh hi Angelica. Good to see you again, I guess." Timmy said.

"Guess nothing! How about I troubled you for a quick trouble?" Angelica asked.

"Oooh, ooh, me, me!" Cosmo waved his paw stupidly. "I want a story about me!"

"Cosmo! You can't...wait a minute. Darn you!" Wanda said annoyed.

"What is that?" Angelica asked interested.

"Uh, the voices in my head?" suggested Timmy.

"Yeah right. Listen, Turner. I know your crummy little secret. I am not stupid like everyone else where you came from." Angelica said evilly.

'Uh oh.' Timmy thought in horror. What if...

"And unless you give me a story, I'd tell people you are some sort of super hero with weird dogs and weird whatever!!!!" Angelica demands as she threats

In Fairy world  
  
Adult Kimi sighed as she walked towards a bar Mama Cosmo told her she could find help. "Man, if fairies can be so hostile to humans, let alone adults, I better take precautions."  
  
She smacked the back of her head. The eye that has a scar falls out, turns out it's fake. She looked at the back and presses a button. The iris starts to look red. Then she puts it back in. Then she reaches into her coat and pulls out a gun. "Time for some action old friend." The gun starts to vibrate, as if it was alive. She put the gun on her belt as she entered the bar.  
  
Before she entered, things were lively in the bar; the April Fool is telling jokes, fairies are laughing and drinking whatever it is fairies drink. But once Adult Kimi entered, everything became silence and people just stared at her. They all eyed her as she walked over to the bar and sat down.  
  
She looked at them. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Hey!" The April Fool complained. "You're a human adult! You can't be here! It's not even funny! And I know funny!"  
  
Suddenly a shot is fired and his crown is knocked off. He looks up to see it's gone, then he looks to see it came from Adult Kimi's gun. After blowing the smoke from it, she pointed it upwards. "In this gun are bullets made form Fairium." All of the fairies gasped; a pair of fairies floating above the gun bolted away. "Yeah, you know that it can harm even you fairies. Now..." She puts the gun away. "I'm looking for a fairy to help me get home."  
  
All of the fairies looked at her for a moment, then they all broke into laughter. "Hey! Now THAT'S funny! An adult asking a fairy to help!"  
  
Adult Kimi glared. Then she sighed. "Gun...target mode...everyone and everything." The gun beeped and fired target marks on all the fairies, causing them to gasp. She looked at a cup and a random bottle. She took it and recognized the label from a long time ago (for her anyway). She smiled and filled a glass. Then she sipped it. During this, all of the fairies are shaking in their boots. After she finish her sip, she took out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a puff and blowing out some smoke she sighed. "Berserk mode..."  
  
The gun started to spin around like crazy. All of the fairies started to shake in their shoes. "OK! OK! I'LL HELP!" A Spanish voice called. All of the fairies looked at a muscular fairy. It was Juandissimo Magnifico, Wanda's ex-boyfriend.  
  
Adult Kimi smiled. Then she grabbed her gun, causing it to stop spinning. All of the targets disappeared, causing all of the fairies to sigh with relief. Then she stood up and walked over to Juandissimo. She knelt so she could be at eye level. "Well then, shall we get started then?" She smiled. Juandissimo nodded rapidly with a forced grin on his face.

In Comic Book World

As the Crimson Chin fights off against Neft, Amazon Witch, and the Nega Changeling, Changeling stands off against the evil version of his girlfriend, Ninjetta of Death.

"So, shall we begin, wimp?" asked Ninjetta of Death with an evil smirk.

"First off, I liked to know how you, Amazon Witch, and my evil self came to be. Me and my pals aren't comic book characters to tell you the truth." Changeling said.

"Well, you and your wimpy pals became part of the community right after the Nega Chin's defeat. And as you know, every superhero villain got to have a Nega self. That is where yours truly, my former boyfriend, and Amazon Witch came into existence. But enough talking already!" declared Ninjetta of Death.

The evil Ninjetta version charges towards Changeling and knocked him down. Quickly, Changeling changes into an ostrich and tries to run away. Unfortunately, the evil Ninjetta throws gunk at his feet, trapping him. The dark Ninjetta (because Ninjetta of Death is too long) dashed towards Changeling and punched elbowed him in the stomach.  
Changeling changes into a butterfly and flies away and quickly changes into a kangaroo. Then he turns around and tries to hit her, but she ducked and kneed him hard. No matter how much Changeling tries to kangaroo boxed her, she keeps dodging and then she strikes. She hits Changeling in the side with her sword, making him scream. Changeling the kangaroo looks at where the sword hits. His side is bleeding.

"Loser. It's a wonder if your stupid girlfriend could able to beat you in a match." The dark Ninjetta smirked evilly.

Anger by what Kimi's evil self is calling her good self, Changeling changes into a toad and manages to grab her with his tongue. He begins to swings the villainess around and around until he lets go, sending him flying to the ground. Not giving her a chance to get up, he changes into a bear and charges towards her. He slashes the dark Ninjetta a few times and let her knows how he felt.

"Now you know how your victims feel after you harmed them!" yelled Changeling.

Suddenly the dark Ninjetta darted at him and punched him hard. She kicks the hero a few times. Changeling changes into a skunk and tries to "stink" her away but the villainess ignores the smell and kicks him hard, sending him flying outside. Just as Changeling changes back to normal, the dark Ninjetta comes out of the bank with an evil smirk.

"Pitiful. It's a wonder that I left that idiot Nega Changeling. He is always the weak one. I wondered what that witch Amazon Witch ever sees in him?" The dark Ninjetta then kicks Changeling in the side where she hits him with her sword. "And my family. What idiots especially my mother. She told me what I'm doing is dishonorable but I shut her up...once and for all with my sword."

Upon hearing that, the Changeling got anger and kicked her away. He then changes into an angry snake, hissing at her.

"How dare you! She was your mother and you killed her?! She is right! You are dishonorable!" yelled Changeling.

The dark Ninjetta smirked. "Well, if you think you could avenge dear old mommy, go ahead and try."

"All right. I will!"

Changeling glared at Ninjetta. Then he jumped away.  
  
"Coward!" She growled. Then she chased him. She ran past a wall. Suddenly a chameleon appeared, it was Changeling.  
  
"Man...From what I can tell...she fights exactly like the Kimi I know. Every move and strategy is identical." He huffed as he held his side. "The only difference...this one won't hold back."  
  
"You got that right." A voice laughed. Changeling turned back to see Ninjetta. She jumped at him, took two blades out, and tried to slash Changeling.  
  
Changeling dodged most of the attacks, remember when he and Kimi sparred, once in a blue moon. Then he turned into a fly. Ninjetta looked around. "Where did he go?" She wondered.  
  
'Perfect. Just like Kimi, if an opponent is out of sight, she'll just stand looking around. Now's my chance.' With that he turned into an elephant and fell right on top of her.  
  
"Get...off...me..." Ninjetta grumbled.  
  
'Not a chance.' Changeling thought. Suddenly his stomach growled. 'Oh boy...maybe having beans with the Crimson Chin for lunch wasn't such a good idea. With that, Changeling gassed, and Ninjetta took the full blast and fainted.  
  
In TV world  
  
Trixie landed in a town, at night, in front of a spooky house. "Oh great...now where am I?" She looked at the house. "Maybe there's a TV in there."  
  
With that she walked inside. Tootie soon appeared and was right behind.  
  
Later  
  
Trixie walked around through the house and it was pretty empty. She went by one door and it opened. She saw a little girl in there. She walked in. "Hello?" She asked, the girl didn't respond.  
  
Just then Tootie caught up. "Now I got you."  
  
"No...I got you!" A deep voice boomed.  
  
Trixie and Tootie looked at the girl. Suddenly her head turned 180, literally, and a devil-like smile was across her face.  
  
Trixie and Tootie screamed. Suddenly the door closed behind Trixie but in front of Tootie. Trixie tried to get out but the door was lock. The weird girl straightened her head, stood up, and walked over to Trixie.  
  
Trixie gulped. "You...you ARE a girl right? If...if not...can I talk to her?"  
  
The girl snarled. "In time!" The voice snarled. Trixie panicked even more. Suddenly claws bashed through the door and pulled her through. Trixie was shocked to see it was Tootie, wearing some sort of super hero get-up. "What...what are you wearing?"  
  
"You like it? This is what Vicky gave me. I'm Feline Gal!" She cheered.  
  
'Better than Hyper-active girl.' Trixie thought.  
  
"Now, time to finish you off." Feline Gal snarled as she raised her claws. Suddenly the possessed girl broke the door down. Feline Gal and Trixie bolted away. They ran through the town, which was filled with Zombies. They soon came to a TV store. Feline Gal jumped in first, but before Trixie could, a weird Ch-Ch-Ch-Ha-Ha-Ha noise was made. She turned to see some freak in a hockey mask. She looked to her right and saw a weird man with a burned face, a red and green sweater, and a glove with knives in it, then she turned to see a guy in a white mask and a knife.  
  
The gasped in horror. Then she gulped. "Ok...I'm obviously in a horror movie crossover-special." She made a stance. "I hope those moves Kimi taught me will work on these guys."  
  
Just then the dude in the Hockey Mask charged at her. She dodged his slash and kicked him, but he grabbed her and punched her. If Trixie didn't roll with it, he would have punched through her. Then the guy with the Knife glove charged. She jumped over him and kicked him into the white masked guy. The two started to go at each other.  
  
Just then a motorcycle charged in. A guy got off. In one hand he had a shotgun and his other hand...was a chainsaw instead of a hand actually. He smiled. "Groovy." With that he charged at the Hockey Mask guy.  
  
Trixie panted. "Ok, I've had enough of this crazy place." With that she jumped into the TV.


	12. Part 12

In FOP world

"Mrs. Turner!" yelled Adult Trixie as she takes out a weapon and shoots a blast at the disc, destroying it instantly.

Mrs. Turner looked from shock to annoyance...at her husband.

"Dear, you should be careful about stuff you stole." Mrs. Turner said, scolding her husband. "I almost got killed by that thing!"

"Sorry dear." said Mr. Turner sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" asked Adult Trixie with relief.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why don't you joined us for dinner? You earned it after saving me back there." Mrs. Turner requested.

Suddenly Adult Trixie remembered something. "Is Vicky around?" She asked.

"No, she isn't home. I can't explained why." Mrs. Turner said.

"I could." mumbled Adult Trixie.

"What?" asked a confused Mr. Turner.

"Nothing."

Meanwhile

The evil devil girl, Vicky, herself is at home looking over the plans for some sort of weapon she brought off the evil bargain network. She grins evilly, unaware that she is going to use it in the future.

"This is perfect, and with this device," Vicky said as she holds up the device. "I can get my new weapon done faster!!!!!! And if the twerp and his friends try to stop me...I will get rid of them once and for all!!!!!"

Inside the Internet  
  
Kimi is sitting in a cell and pacing back and forth. "Ok, how can I get out of here?" She wondered to herself.  
  
"Pst...Hey kid. Come here." A voice called.  
  
Kimi looked over the bars of her cell and looked at some sort of electrical like being. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Heh...I'm not as dumb as the copper who brought you in. I can tell you're a real person that somehow got here. Look, you do have an advantage over us. I'll tell you what it is if you help us get out of here." The being told her.  
  
"Really? Sure I'll help." Kimi said rather excited.  
  
"Just walk through. You're human, this shouldn't stop you." He told her.  
  
"Eh...really?" Kimi wondered. Then she walked through the bars. "Wow...neat."  
  
"Well...care to help me out then like we promised." the guy asked.  
  
"Of course." Kimi smiled.  
  
Later

An electrical explosion occurred at one of the walls. Kimi flew out of the prison with a bunch of viruses. She smiled. "That should divert them for a long time." Then she flew off.

In AGU World

Timmy wanders around in the park. As his fairies watch, he thinks of a way to get out of this problem.

"Great, just great. As if dealing with Vicky was hard enough, now I got Tommy's cousin to deal with." Timmy said with a groan.

"Well, you could wish nasty things to her." Cosmo suggested.

"Cosmo, we can't do that. Then she would really be suspicious." Wanda told him.

"Right. I got to figure out a way to deal with Angelica without revealing you guys in the progress. Now what could I do?" Timmy pauses to think.

"Well, you could always brainwash her to forget." Cosmo suggested.

"Cosmo, that is so..."

"Wait, Wanda!" Timmy exclaimed interrupting Wanda. "That's it! I could hypnotize Angelica in forgetting what she seen and destroy the evidence! Hypnotism worked on Jimmy Neutron's mom, why not someone else? I wish I have a hypno-gun that isn't Jimmy or belong to anyone else's." Timmy said, making his wish.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a hypno-gun appears. Timmy catches it.

"Perfect. Say, while we're at it, we could get Angelica on our side as well." Timmy said with a grin.

"I guess we could do it. But if Angelica calls me a fat pink squirrel, let her have it!" Wanda said angrily.

"Let her have what? The hypno-gun? Are you crazy?" asked Cosmo. Then Wanda transforms into a hose and she sprays her husband for saying a stupid thing.

Later

Angelica waits in the living room of her cousins Tommy and Dil. She knew Timmy would come back eventually to get either of her cousins' help on something, so she decides to wait for him to come.

'This is going to be good. A story about a strange kid who has two magic fiends. It will be the story of the century!' thought Angelica happily. Just then the doorbell rings. "That must be him now!"

Angelica goes to the door, expecting Timmy to arrive. However, when she opens the door, she is hit by a hypno blast and fell under some sort of hypno control...by the one she's expecting.

"Angelica, this is your new master speaking." Timmy said as his fairies watches on, snickering. "You will do as I say from now on."

"Yes master." said Angelica obediently.

"First off, you will forget what you seen or heard involving me and my...aliens here. Also, you will destroy any evidence that you have that even involves me and the aliens right now." Timmy orders.

"Yes master."  
As Angelica goes in to do as he say, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda laughs in glee.

"You know, Timmy, for once this is a good idea!" laughed Wanda.

"Yeah! Hey, how about you make her clucked like a chicken??? I always wanted to see that!" laughed Cosmo.

"Later, Cosmo. I promised. For now, let's go in and watch the hilarity unfold." Timmy said.

As Timmy and his fairies go in, they are unaware that they are being watched by an old enemy. An old enemy named Coco La Bouche.

"I told you I would be back, though I don't see your hero friend with you. No matter. I will destroy you and this time, I have a bigger weapon on my hands." Coco whispered to herself.

Coco looked at a machine that looks like a device Tommy and his friends took on years ago in Paris...

In Fairy World

"So how should I be of service to you, human?" asked Juandissimo nervously as he and Adult Kimi walked through Fairy World.

"First off, I should tell you that some friends of mine are trapped in other worlds. I need some sort of way to get them all back before Vicky, Timmy's evil babysitter, would fulfill her destiny of destroying my future." Adult Kimi explained.

"First off, I liked to know how you, a little girl, even knew about Fairy World. No adult is supposed to know about us."

"It would be true...have I haven't sign a contact."

"What?"

"You see, when I was a little girl, I have signed a contact that allows Timmy to tell only one person from a universe, like mine, Jimmy Neutron, etc. about his fairies." Adult Kimi explained.

"Oh yes. That rule." Juandissimo remembers.

"And although Timmy will forget about his fairies if he tells anyone about them or when he grows up, there's nothing in the contact saying that I must forget about them as well. That is how I knew about Fairy World as well as Timmy's fairies Cosmo and Wanda, one of them you dated once remember." Adult Kimi said with a smirk.

"Yes, my beloved Wanda. She was mine, yet I lost her to the stupid and clumsy Cosmo." groaned Juandissimo.

"Well, never mind that. I need to find some sort of way to bring them all back. Are there any fairy devices I could use?"

"Si. But it is, as I say, impossible to do."

"Why is that?"

"You see, there is a device that can bring anyone from other universes but the ones you needed to find must build the same device to be teleported from. And the only one who knows how to make them is...Jorgen Von Strangle."

"Great. Adult Kimi said with a groan. "I just knocked that bum out."

"Who are you calling a bum?!"

Adult Kimi and Juandissimo turned to see a woken up and ticked off Jorgen Von Strangle, his wand ready to attack again.

"Jorgen Von Strangle! I am safe!" Juandissimo said with glee.

"You are helping an Adult! I should have your wings for this!" yelled Jorgen angrily.

"She forced me to help her! Punished her!!"

After saying it, Juandissimo disappears quickly.

"Traitor!" Adult Kimi turns to face Jorgen once more. "Well, I guess it's time for Round Two, I supposed."

"And this time, you will be destroyed, intruder!" boomed the strongest fairy as he attacks once more.

Jorgen charged at Kimi and attacked. Kimi waited for him to get close, then she struck, knocking her sword and his wand away.  
  
Jorgen glared. "It doesn't matter. I will still defeat you with my powerful Fairy Justice!" Jorgen roared as he did poses.  
  
Kimi smirked as she did some poses of her own. Then they charged at each other, Jorgen tried to kick her but she ducked and then kick him herself and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Jorgen jumped up and glared. Then he dashed at her and uppercut Kimi and knocked her down. She jumped up and gave him a few kicks.  
  
Jorgen fell hard into a building. Then he got up and glared. "How can you do this puny human?"  
  
Kimi smirked. "It's called working out. Something I KNOW you haven't done in centuries."  
  
"GRRR!" Jorgen yelled as he charged.  
  
Kimi jumped over him, then she grabbed Juandissimo and threw him into Jorgen and knocked him down again.  
  
Kimi darted for her sword, jumped towards him, and held it at Jorgen's throat. "Now, will you finally listen?"  
  
Jorgen quickly nodded.

In FOP World

"I believed she's awaking up." said a Ninja as their boss, Adult Tootie, wakes up after her battle with Trixie.

"Ugh. Where am I?" asked Adult Tootie with a groan.

"You survived your battle with the enemy, mistress." said another Ninja.

Adult Tootie growls, got up, and grabbed this ninja by the throat.

"Then why didn't you went after Trixie instead of waiting for me to wake up?!" yelled Adult Tootie shaking the Ninja angrily.

"But mistress! We wanted to make sure you get up and..."

"Silence!" Adult Tootie got out a gun and shot the ninja in the arm, making him scream. "Just be glad I wasn't aiming for you head!" Adult Tootie then drops the Ninja, who grabs his arm in pain, and turns to the other ninjas. "The same goes to the rest of you if you failed again! Now where is she?!"

"She is with Timmy Turner's parent's mistress." said a third Ninja trembling in fear.

"Good. Let's get her." said Adult Tootie trembling in hatred.


	13. Part 13

Meanwhile

Adult Trixie is sitting at the table as the Turners are eating. She is silent as she eats her meal. She wonders if she should tell them what's going to happened to them. Something that changed Timmy Turner from the kind boy that he is to a raging lunatic. Yes, she should do it now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" asked Adult Trixie.

"You can't have my corn! It's mine!" snapped Mr. Turner angrily.

"Uh, I didn't want your corn." said Adult Trixie.

"Oh, so you don't want my corn, huh?! Think it's too good for you?!"

"No! I was going to tell you something!" Adult Trixie said in disbelief.

"It better not be about the Dinklebergs. You know how crazy my husband gets." Mrs. Turner comments.

"Dinkleberg!" yelled Mr. Turner, raising his hand angrily in the air.

'Geez and these two are Timmy's parents?' thought Adult Trixie in disbelief. "Okay, let me tell you a little story."

"Ooh, ooh! I loved a story!" shouted Mr. Turner in glee.

"Then you'd love this one. It's about a little boy who has a normal live with two parents who loves him. He is in love with a nice and popular girl and have a teacher who is a fairy-obsessed maniac."

"Hey, that sounds like Timmy." Mrs. Turner said.

Adult Trixie continued. "He thought things was going to be alright for him. But then, an evil witch, who the parents thought was a sweet girl, have taken control of a device that will allowed her to rule the world. In three days from now, she will begin her takeover, destroying anyone who is in the way."

"That sounds like Vicky, but that's impossible because Vicky isn't evil!" Mr. Turner said stupidly.

"The boy the evil witch hated always found a way to outwit her. But then the evil witch decides to hit one of his weak points. She recruits another girl who likes the boy into attacking his parents, claiming that they are the reason the boy loves the nice and popular girl." Adult Trixie continued.

"Say, Tootie likes Timmy like the other girl in this story." Mrs. Turner said.

"So the girl, in hopes to get the boy once and for all, has done something so awful that not only made the boy hate her even longer, but she has done something that he will never forgive her for."

"Like what?" Mr. Turner asked.

"She...turned them into stone." Adult Trixie said sadly.

Mr. Turner shrieks like a girl, then spoke up. "Wow! For a minute there, I thought you said she is going to killed them!"

"Yes, being turned into stone is worst as getting killed. So how do they get turned back into normal?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"They don't. They never get turned back because there was no way to do so. What happened to the parents changed the boy forever and made him the lunatic he is going to be in years to come." Adult Trixie said.

"Wow. Good story." Mr. Turner said, not getting the point.

"Mr. Turner, you don't get it, do you?! The reason I'm telling this story is..."  
Suddenly, the door to the Turners' home was knocked down, interrupting Adult Trixie. Adult Tootie jumped in and prepared for battle.

"Hey, a Kung Fu show! Neat!" said Mr. Turner, stupid as always.

"Timmy uses karate, maybe he is putting on a show for us!" said Mrs. Turner happily.

"Then we will not disappoint you!"

Adult Tootie came in, with an evil smile on her face.

"Well, Trixie, you may have gotten away from me once, but this time, I have the "time" advantage." laughed Adult Tootie evilly.

Tootie snapped her fingers and all of the Ninjas charged at Trixie.  
  
Trixie made a stance before they got close. Then she let them have it. The first one that got close got a foot in the face. The next one got tossed behind her.  
  
"NEAT!" Mr. Turner cheered.  
  
Suddenly the Ninjas ganged up and were all over Trixie.  
  
"Eh...can you guys help?" Trixie asked.  
  
"What? We can't help?" Mrs. Turner said to her.  
  
"Oh...did I mention they're fans of the Dinkelbergs." Trixie smirked.  
  
"GRRR!" Mr. Turner growled.  
  
"AND they hate Mrs. Turner's garden." Trixie added.  
  
"GRR!" Mrs. Turner growled.  
  
Then the two got up and stomped away.  
  
"Eh...ok..." Trixie was a bit dumbfounded. Then she looked at Ninjas all over her. "Ok, hands off!" with that she tossed them off.  
  
Two charged at her from behind. She shoved her elbows backwards, into their guts, then she lifted her fists and hit their faces, then she grabbed their shirts and threw them away.  
  
After a few more minutes she finished off the ninjas. "Ah...no more?" She asked.  
  
Suddenly Tootie knocked her down, pulled her sword out, and held it at Trixie's throat.  
  
Trixie reached into her coat and realized..."I'm out of weapons."  
  
"Such a shame huh?" Tootie smirked. She raised her blade ready to strike. Suddenly a gun was fired and it struck her hand. She let go of the sword and it flew a good distance away. "OW My hand!" She cried.  
  
She looked up and saw the Turners were standing there with big guns in their hands. "Fear us Dinkleberg lover!" Mr. Turner growled.  
  
"And Garden hater!" Mrs. Turner snarled.  
  
"Eh...where'd you get the guns?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Internet." They both said.  
  
Tootie dove for her sword but the Turners shot a few more rounds at it, backing her off. Tootie just glared, then she reached into her pocket and took out a little ball. She threw it to the ground and it made a huge gas cloud. When it cleared, Tootie, her sword, and the fallen Ninjas were gone.

In AGU World

Timmy sat on the couch in amusement as the now brainwashed Angelica did as he said, in destroying all the evidence about him, Cosmo, and Wanda.

"Ah, very good, Angelica. You did well." Timmy said.

"Yes, master Timmy. Is there anything else you want me to do?" asked Angelica obediently.

"Well...you could go to the store and get me, Dil, and my aliens some soda. We got some work to do so if you don't mind..." Timmy requested.

"Yes master."

With that, Angelica grabs her purse and leaves for the store. Dil, coming down the stairs, saw her leave.

"Hey, where's Angelica going?" Dil asked.

"To get us some soda." Wanda said.

"Yeah! Timmy is controlling her with a hypno thing!" said Cosmo stupidly.

"Wow cool! Can I have it when you're done???" asked Dil hopefully.

"Maybe providing if you got something for us." Timmy said. "What do you got for us?"

"Oh, just some junk that I thought was useless but give me a few minutes or so, and they will make the most powerful invention ever!" said Dil proudly.

"Works for.."

Before Timmy could finished, one of the walls of the living room came crashing down very fast.

"Works for who? Works for Tommy Zruise?" asked Cosmo confused.

"What now?" asked Wanda with a groan.

Coming in from the now torn down wall is some sort of robotic snail with its metal arms clicking a bit. It wheels itself into the room surrounding the good guys.

"Hey, since when did someone make another Robosnail?" asked Dil with delight.

"Since I built it!" came a voice of the speaker on the robot.

"What the...oh great!" groaned Timmy.  
  
Inside the Robosnail, the evil woman known as Coco LaBouche is driving the snail of destruction, laughing evilly.

"You escaped me once, boy, but Coco LaBouche will have the last laugh!" chuckled Coco in an evil glee.  
  
"Everyone scattered!" yelled Timmy as he and his pals run to dodged one of Robosnail's deadly claws. The heroes run outside with Robosnail, with Coco, driving it chasing them.

"Cool! Now I'm getting chased by Robosnail! Man, I can't wait to tell Tommy. Wait, where is Tommy anyway?" asked Dil puzzled.

"Less talking, more running!" Wanda yelled dodging each of Robosnail's blows.

"You aren't getting away. You three are in for a "sticky" situation!" declared Coco.  
Robosnail then shoots out goo from its hoses things and they landed on Dil and Timmy, trapping them.

"Oh great! We're stuck!" groaned Timmy.

"We'd free you Timmy!" said Cosmo happily. But then one of Robosnail's claws grabs him. "Or not."

"Wanda, quick! I wish Dil and I were free from this slime!" Timmy yelled.

"Your aliens can give you anything you want as well??? Even cooler!" said Dil impressed.

"Right!" Wanda said as she dodged Robosnail's other claw. She quickly grants Timmy's wish and the boys are free from the slime. "Now I could save Cosmo before..." Before she finished, Cosmo flew to her.

"Before what?" asked Cosmo stupidly.

"Huh?! I thought you were in Robosnail's clutches!" said Wanda surprised.

"I was. But I got bored so I slipped free." Cosmo said with a shrug.

"Are you saying that you could slipped free at any time?!"

"Ah, yeah?"

Wanda slapped her forehead in annoyance. "You are just an idiot."

"I love you too!" Cosmo said, obvious to what she said.

"What's going on?"

Kira, Kimi's mother, came onto the scene, carrying groceries that she is bringing home.

"Kira, my former assistant!" yelled Coco angrily from inside Robosnail. She had Robosnail grabbed Kira, making her dropped the groceries she's carrying. Kira screams as Robosnail held her high. "Now then, either give yourself up, Turner, or she'd died!"

"Darn it! She got captured like last time!" yelled Timmy annoyed.

"Huh?" asked Dil puzzled, only because he forgotten what happened last time.

"Never mind. Cosmo, Wanda, can you free her?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"We can't, then she may asked too many questions about us and we "aliens" don't want to be see by grown-ups." Wanda explained.

"Ooh! If only some huge dinosaur robot is here, then that snail thing could be taught a lesson!" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo, you just gave me another good idea!" exclaimed Timmy. "I wish that Robo-Reptar, not the one in Euro-Reptarland but another one, is here."

"Hey, can I drive it? I always wanted to run a device that my dad build!" said Dil eagerly.

"All right, and that Dil could drive it." Timmy said concluding the wish.

With happy smiles on their faces, Cosmo and Wanda granted Timmy's next wish. Robo-Reptar, the robot version appeared, ready to be used. Dil is inside it about to get ready to...

"Do battle!" said Dil eagerly as he turns the Robo-Reptar on.

Dil put on the Reptar helmet. "Cool, why didn't I do this before?" Dil said.

"More powering, less talking!' Timmy said down on the ground.

Dil turned on the Reptar boosters. "Prepare to-" Dil said, interrupted by The Robo-snail. "Okay, you asked for it! "Dil said.

Reptar punched Robosnail hard enough to roll over his shell. "Bulls eye!" Dil said. Then he felt something come up behind him. Robosnail had grabbed Reptar's tail!

"Fool! Thanks to my technology I have extended Robosnail's arms and have you cornered!" Coco said from inside Robosnail. Robosnail grabbed Reptar's tail and swung him around. "ahhhh! NOW I KNOW WHY I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WHEN WE FIRST CAME TO PARIS!!!!!' Dil said inside Reptar.

"Off around you go!" Coco said. She then let the Reptar robot go, letting him land hard into a wall.

"That's it!" Dil said. He then turned Robo Reptar's power to MAX, almost having the robot overpowered. "Lets get this party started....."Dil said.

Robo Reptar then grabbed Robosnail and threw him to the ground, then Reptar used his fire breath on him. "Whoa! I didn't know I had that power before!" Dil said.

Reptar then prepared to finish off Robosnail when something caught his eye-the robot's engine was overheating! "Oh man!" Dil said.

"What's going on Dil?" Timmy said from below.

"The engine is overheating! Do something!" Dil said.

"Wanda! I wish the engine wasn't overheating!" Timmy told Wanda.

"Sorry Timmy, but when you wished for that robot, you didn't tell us to not put in an overheating engine. And I can't fix the engine until the robot explodes from the overheating!" Wanda said.

"He's going to die in there!" Timmy said. "Dil listen to me! You got to finish him off quickly!" Timmy said, calling to Dil.

"Fine, let's end this!" Dil said. Reptar then gathered up power in him mouth and then finished the rest of the robot's power with the Reptar cannon that completely destroyed Robosnail. Then suddenly Reptar started to blow up bit by bit.

"DIL! GET OUT OF THERE!' Timmy said.

Dil jumped out of Reptar when Reptar then blew up all at once.  
So after all that, both robots had lost, but Dil had won.

Coco crawled out of the rubble and coughed. Timmy and the others stood there.  
  
Coco glared. "You may have won this time...but I promise you...you have not heard the last off..."  
  
"Madam LaBouche?" A voice called. Coco turned to see Kira. Then Kira kicked her in the face, knocking her off. All of the kids looked shocked at Kira. "I've always wanted to do that."  
  
In TV world  
  
Trixie falls onto some sort of space station. She looks around strangely at things. It looks like a superhero HQ or something. Just then the Crimson Chin flew up. Trixie was sure it was the Crimson Chin, even though he looked better drawn and more animated.  
  
"Wonder Gal, why aren't you in uniform?" He asked.  
  
"What...but I...uh..." Trixie was at a lost. 'This must be that superhero show where all the worlds' heroes are one team.'  
  
"Here, let me help then." The Crimson Chin Fired his Hero vision and turned her into Wonder Gal.  
  
Suddenly Feline Gal appeared.  
  
"Gasp! It's Feline Gal...And all the other heroes are away on a mission." Crimson Chin gasped.  
  
Feline Gal shakes her face a little. She glares at Wonder Gal. "Time to finish you off!" She dove at her.  
  
The Crimson Chin grabbed her. "Hold it right there Feline Gal."  
  
Feline Gal growled. Then she took out the Transporter and pointed at a case that read "Chinsynite." Suddenly a red glowing object appeared in her hand. The Crimson Chin dropped her and fell to his knees. "Not...Chinsynite!"  
  
Feline Gal smiled as she tossed the rock onto the Crimson Chin, knocking him out. Then she looked at Wonder Gal. "Time to end this once and for all." She pointed the Transporter at her and hit the Time Accelerator Dial and made herself 18 years old. Unlike the way she was as a little kid, this Tootie actually was quite the looker. Feline Gal looked into a mirror and gasped. "AH! I'm better looking than you! Timmy will HAVE to love me NOW!"  
  
"Eh...reality check...you're 18, he's 10. That's just wrong." Wonder Gal told her.  
  
Feline Gal glared and dove at her. She tried to slash Wonder Gal with her claws, but Wonder Gal deflected them with her bracelets. Then she tossed her magic rope onto a pipe near the ceiling and swung over on to a consol. Then she held on and swung at Feline Gal and knocked her down.  
  
Feline Gal growled as she got up. Then she jumped onto the wall, impaling her claws into it, and dove at Wonder Gal and slashed her good and rather deep. Wonder Gal held her side and coughed a little blood. Then she glared at Feline Gal and charged at her. She grabbed her opponent and swung her around and around and tossed her into a wall.  
  
Feline Gal recovered and dove at Wonder Gal and the two tumbled across the floor punching, kicking, and even pulling each others hair.  
  
The brawl lead over to the Crimson Chin and knocked the Chinsynite off of him. The Chin quickly recovered just as Feline Gal kicked Wonder Gal away. The Chin caught her and put her down. Then he flew at her and smacked her with his chin. The Transporter flew into the air. Wonder Gal caught it with her rope. Then she set the dial, pointed it at Feline Gal, and turned her back to her younger self.  
  
Feline Gal yelled. "NO FAIR!" She dove at Wonder Gal. But Wonder Gal just hit her and knocked Feline Gal to the ground.


	14. Part 14

In Fairy World  
  
Adult Kimi is holding a device that has a star on it. "Now you're sure this thing will take me and my friends back to Timmy's world right?"  
  
"Yes, of course, all of your friends, and anyone near by them too." Jorgen told her straight forwardly.  
  
"Good...and the other gift? Is it done?" Kimi glared.  
  
"Yes, yes." Jorgen moaned as he took out a sword in its holder. "One fairy sword."  
  
Adult Kimi took the blade out and looked it over. She smiled and put it away. "Trixie's going to love this." Then she walked away from Jorgen. "Thanks for your help Jorgen. Later." She pressed the button on the device and disappeared.  
  
In the Internet  
  
Kimi is flying around looking for websites to help her out.  
  
"Hey kid!" A voice called out. Kimi looked to see the virus that helped her out. He looked a lot like an atom now that she looked at him. "Thanks a bunch. Is there anything I can do to help, just name it."  
  
"No problem." Kimi smiled. She was about to tell him she didn't need his help when suddenly she, and the virus, disappeared.  
  
In Comic Book world  
  
"Man am I bored. I hope the others find a way to get me out of here." Changling moaned.  
  
"You know, kid, you do whine a lot." The Crimson Chin complained.  
  
"Hey!" Changeling said irritated. Suddenly he and the Crimson Chin disappeared.  
  
In AGU world  
  
Timmy is with the others. "Man, I hope Dil finds a way to get us home soon." Timmy sighed.  
  
"Hey Timmy! I think it's best to take Angelica home, all that wild stuff has left her a bit frazzled." Dil called to him.  
  
"Sure, take her home I guess, you know where it is, I don't." Timmy told him.  
  
"Cool, catch you alien guys later! I want to interview you soon." Dil smiled as he waved and left with Angelica in tow.  
  
Timmy smiled. Then he looked at Kira, who looked depressed. "Oh Kimi-chan. Where could you be?"  
  
Timmy sighed. "I guess we better tell her what we can about Kimi."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea sweetie?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Of course it's a good idea." Cosmo said. "What's the idea?"  
  
Timmy ignored Cosmo stupidity and walked up to Kira. "Eh...Mrs. Finster."  
  
Just as Kira turned to Timmy, the two of them, and Cosmo and Wanda, disappeared  
  
In TV World  
  
The Crimson Chin and Wonder Gal looked over Feline Gal, who was tied up in Wonder Gal's rope. "Well, now we just figure out how to work this thing and I'm home free." Wonder Gal smiled.  
  
Unfortunately, Feline Gal had been busy cutting the rope with her claws (For being unbreakable, Wonder Gal's rope sure breaks a lot). Then she broke free and dove for the Transporter and pointed it at Wonder Gal. "Say good bye Perfect Girl." Suddenly She, Wonder Gal, and the Crimson Chin, disappeared.  
  
In FOP world  
  
Adult Trixie is with the Turners. "Well, I'm sorry about your house." She said sadly.  
  
The Turners smiled. "We're RICH...ER!"  
  
"Eh..." Adult Trixie was confused.  
  
"This place was insured for $1,000,000 dollars but we got it for $10!" Mr. Turner said happily.  
  
"Where'd you get it for $10?" Adult Trixie asked.  
  
"Internet." The Turners said happily.  
  
"Now we can get a bigger and better house than what the Dinkelbergs have!" Mr. Turner cheered.  
  
Suddenly Adult Kimi, Young Kimi, Young Trixie, Young Tootie, Tommy, both of the Crimson Chins, Kira, and Kimi's Virus friend appeared.  
  
However nearby, two people are spying on them. It was Adult Tootie and Vicky.  
  
"I'm glad you're allowing me to help you." Adult Tootie smiled.  
  
"Hey, what are sisters for. Now we just have to get the younger you back with us and then we can stop them." Vicky laughed evilishly.

Back to the good guys, everyone is beginning to noticed each other

"Kimi-chan?" asked Kira in gasp.

"Mom?" asked Young Kimi in surprise.

Adult Kimi, for some reason, did not respond upon seeing her mom again but rather turned away sadly.

"What?!" asked the Crimson Chins as they see each other.

"Tootie?" asked Adult Trixie as she sees the young Tootie.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked, noticing Young Kimi's Virus friend.

But the moment got interrupted as Adult Tootie decided to make her attack.

"You're dead, Tang!" yelled Young Tootie as she quickly grabs her transporter thing. "I hope this thing can also zap ya out of existence!"

Young Tootie found a button and in the progress hits the Turners and Kira knocking them out and severely injured them. Young Kimi and the good guys gasped.

"How could you?!" shouted Young Kimi angrily.

"You'd pay for that, Tootie!" shouted Young Trixie ticked off.

"Not if I get rid of ya first!" shouted Young Tootie as she jumps to claw her rival for Timmy's love. But then, a portal appears out of nowhere and grabs her. "Hey!" Young Tootie didn't have time to protest some more as she is pulled into the portal which disappears.

"What just happened?" asked Tommy puzzled.

"Never mind that! Mom is hurt!" cried Young Kimi. "And so are Timmy's parents."

"Speaking of which, where is Timmy?" asked Young Trixie looking around.

"I wish my parents and Mrs. Finster are healed of their injuries." said Timmy's voice.

Suddenly, sparkles appeared on the Turners and Kira and suddenly they are healed of their injuries.

"What? Their injuries are gone?" asked Tommy puzzled.

"It's as if they were never hurt to begin with." said Young Trixie, also amazed.  
Timmy appeared, relief.

"Well, my mom and dad are okay. But where's Tootie?" asked Timmy.

"Never mind that, Timmy. How did your parents get restored to normal?" Tommy asked. "Did you find another cupcake?"

"Say, come to think about it, I never did find out where you got the other cupcake." Young Trixie commented.

Timmy and the Kimis is not sure how to respond to that. But suddenly, to their shock, Cosmo appeared.

"Hey, I wanna go to the bathroom. Can I go?" asked Cosmo stupidly. Then Wanda appeared.

"Cosmo! You shouldn't have..." Suddenly she saw that Tommy and Young Trixie saw her, stunned. "Oh crud!"

"Timmy...are those fairy godparents?" asked Young Trixie in disbelief.

"Uh...no. They are aliens." Timmy lied.

"Don't lied. I know what fairies looked like. How could you explained the wishing bit?" Tommy asked.

"Geez, I can't believed Cosmo and Wanda appeared long before he must give them up." said Young Kimi a bit too loud. Realized that everyone else heard her, she gasps. "Oh no."

"She knows them? That must mean they are his fairy godparents!" shouted Young Trixie.

Suddenly the clouds turned a nasty color and a booming voice is heard.

"Timmy Turner!!!!!"

"Oh no!" Timmy groaned realizing what is going to happened.

Soon Jorgen Von Strangle, with his wand all ready to use, appeared in all his nasty might.

"Who is that?" asked Adult Trixie puzzled.

"Someone I must speak to." remarked Adult Kimi.

"Trixie Turner, you have broken one of the rules from Da Rules book when someone other than you and the one who signed the "one person a universe" contact saw them!" Jorgen said as he made the Da Rules book appeared. "Because of your violence, your fairies will be taken away and you will forget ever having them!!!!"

"Oh no! Why did this have to happened?! Nice going, Cosmo!" Wanda said sarcastically.

"What?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

"Not so fast, Jorgen." Adult Kimi said, going up in front.

"You again?" asked Jorgen in both annoyance and a bit nervous.

"It's not Timmy's fault that Trixie and Tommy saw Cosmo and Wanda. It's just Cosmo's stupidness, that's all." Adult Kimi said as she looked at Cosmo, sticking his wand up his nose as usual. "Besides, you can't have them! We need their help against an evil force who destroyed my world!"

"Sorry, but Da Rules is Da Rules." boomed Jorgen some more.

Undaunted, Adult Kimi takes out her Fairy Sword and points it at Jorgen.

"My Fairy Sword said differently." Adult Kimi said dryly. "And I already beaten your butt twice."

Jorgen looked from Adult Kimi to the everyone else. Being beaten up twice when no one was looking was bad enough. Getting beaten again when people are watching...

"Your point is well seen." Jorgen said nervously. "What do you suggested?"

"That you make a new loophole that said that someone a child a godparent or godparents are looking over as well as someone in the "one person a universe" a contact loves can know as well. And since Timmy loves Trixie and Kimi loves Tommy, they are the people who are allowed to know." Adult Kimi announced, keeping her sword on Jorgen.

Jorgen thinks about it, then gives in.

"Very well. I shall pass this rule out at once. The ones known as Trixie Tang and Tommy Pickles are now allowed to see Cosmo and Wanda. BUT NO ONE ELSE!!!!" said Jorgen.

With that said, the toughest and strongest fairy in Fairy World (except when he goes against Adult Kimi) disappears in a puff of smoke.

"You did it, Kimi! Cosmo and Wanda are still mine!" said Timmy in relief.

"For once, Cosmo's stupidness made a difference...I think." Wanda said.

"Yep." Cosmo said, nodding his head stupidly.

Young Trixie looks on at Cosmo and Wanda strangely. Then she speaks to Timmy.

"I can't believed you got fairy godparents! That must explains all the weird activities that happened to you, like when you got popular or when you became funny, or other stuff like that." Young Trixie said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty cool huh?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I am still shocked that you kept this secret from me. I mean, I am your girlfriend and all that. But I can see why you must do it." Young Trixie said nodding.

"I am surprised as well. I think Kimi fibbed to me about the whole gift for Trixie thing to covered up Timmy's fairies when Trixie and I thought she was cheating on me. But I can also see why she done it." Tommy said with a nod.

"I'm glad you understand, Tommy." Young Kimi said in relief.

"Kimi, did you know about this?" Adult Trixie asked her friend.

Adult Kimi smirked. "Like I could keep a secret." Then she got serious. "Now, if we got this out of the way, we got a future to save. First off, Trixie, I got a present for you, courtesy of Jorgen Von Strangle."

Adult Kimi took out the other Fairy Sword Jorgen made and gave it to Adult Trixie who took it. She smiles.

"Thanks pal. This could be useful the next time I encountered that fairy jerk." Adult Trixie remarked.

"And second..."

Suddenly a crash is heard and the good guys turned to see the TV Crimson Chin has been crashed into a tree. He got up and looked very crossed...at the Comic Book World Crimson Chin.

"You think you can stop me, Nega Chin?!" The TV Crimson Chin declared angrily. "How dare you try to impersonate me once again?!"

"Don't you dare call me that...Nega Chin!" The Comic Book World Crimson Chin declares. "For I know you are the real fake! Now surrender or be humiliated again!"

"I will not because you will surrender first, imposter!" yelled the TV World Crimson Chin as he flies towards the CBW (Comic Book World) Crimson Chin.

"What's going on?!" yelled Kimi's Virus friend in surprise.

"Great. Since the Nega Chin is the Crimson Chin's evil self, the Crimson Chins think the other is an imposter!" exclaimed Timmy.

"We got to stop them!" yelled Young Kimi.

"I am here to help, human friend." Kimi's Virus friend said.

"Thanks, uh...I didn't get your name." Young Kimi said.

"Oh, I got a bunch of names, some I don't dared announced. Just called me Bob." The Virus said with a shrug.

"Well, Bob, don't look now but it looks like something's going to happened!" exclaimed Young Trixie pointing to the battle. Soon, the Crimson Chins' fists collided, opening some sort of portal, sucking the two heroes in. And it also sucks in the heroes, including the unconscious Turners and Kira. The portal closes, no one is any longer in sight.

After the heroes disappeared, Adult Tootie and Vicky were laughing evilishly. Young Tootie was behind them.  
  
"So Vicky, what did you do?" Adult Tootie asked happily.  
  
"I just pressed this button here and a portal opened. Mean anything to you?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Hmm." Adult Tootie took a look at it. "Strange...the Vicky from my time never used that button. It looks like the Time Travel button but...I don't know...it looks...weird...Ah who care." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so long as their gone forever!" Vicky cheered. "Now then, about my ruling the world! I'd like to see this for myself."  
  
Adult Tootie smiled. "I thought you would." She took out her Transporter and made a portal. Then the two jumped in, taking Young Tootie with them. Then the portal closed.


	15. Part 15

? ? ?  
  
The whole gang landed inside what looked like Dimmsdale but a tad bit futuristic.  
  
When everyone got up, they rubbed their heads. "Oh...hey...were are we?" Timmy asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Young Kimi wondered. Suddenly she saw her mom and the Turners. She gasped and ran over to them.  
  
"How are they?" Tommy asked.  
  
"They're fine...they just need some rest." Adult Trixie mentioned.  
  
"Good...now I guess we need to find someone to help us out here." Adult Kimi sighed.  
  
"Wherever "here" is." Young Trixie sighed.  
  
"Not so fast Nega Chin!" TV Crimson Chin yelled. The two continued to duke it out.  
  
"Oh brother." Timmy sighed.  
  
"I'll handle it." Bob the Virus mentioned. He walked up to them and touched them. Suddenly they fell asleep in mid air. Bob lowered them to the ground. Bob smiled. Then he looked at everyone else, who were confused. "What? Putting things to sleep is one of my virus abilities. Don't worry, they're not hurt in any way."  
  
Timmy smiled. "That's good. Now where are..." Suddenly he saw something. "Hey! My house!" He ran towards it.  
  
"Uh...Timmy I wouldn't..." Before Young Trixie could finish Timmy was long gone. She sighed and ran after him.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Young Kimi called. She, Tommy, and Bob ran after them.  
  
Adult Kimi sighed and looked at Adult Trixie. "Look after the parents and the sleepy heads."  
  
"Right." Adult Trixie nodded. With that Adult Kimi ran after them.  
  
Timmy went up to his house. "Man...How did this get here?" He wondered.  
  
Young Trixie caught up. "Timmy...how...dare you...make after...you..." She huffed and puffed.  
  
"Eh...sorry..." Timmy laughed nervously. Young Kimi, Tommy, and Bob had caught up. Suddenly a ball hit Timmy in the head.  
  
"Oh...sorry." A voice called out. Timmy got up and saw a kid who looked a lot like him, but with Black hair and a girl with brown hair, glasses, and a hair band run up.  
  
"Ow...it's ok." Timmy said as he rubbed his head.  
  
The boy took the ball. "Hi I'm Tommy Turner."  
  
"And I'm Tammy Turner." The girl smiled.  
  
Everyone, but Bob, were shocked.  
  
"Eh...what's wrong?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Tommy. Tammy. Time to come in!" A voice Timmy recognized called. The kids smiled, waved, and ran into the house.  
  
"It...It can't be." Timmy gasped.  
  
"What?" Adult Kimi, who just ran up, asked.  
  
Suddenly, out from the house, came an older Timmy. "Ah hello there. My names Tim Turner." He walked up to Adult Kimi. "What's your name?"  
  
"Eh...I'm...uh...Kira...Kira Finster." She smiled as she put her hand out.  
  
Tim smiled and shook her hand. "And are these your kids?" She smiled as he looked at them. When he looked at Timmy and Trixie he looked at them strangely for a moment. The two nodded nervously. Then he made a "nah" gesture and looked back at Adult Kimi.  
  
"Eh..." She grabbed Young Trixie and Young Kimi. "These two are. These boys are just their boyfriends."  
  
"Oh. How sweet." Tim smiled. Then he saw Bob. "Eh...what's that? Some kind of new pet?"  
  
"Yeah!" Timmy said fast. "He's mine!" He grabbed Bob and held him tightly. Bob was gasping for air.  
  
"How nice. Say, would you like to come in?" Tim offered.  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Adult Kimi said. 'I got to figure out where the heck are we. Is this some kind of illusion? I mean...this can't be the future because we haven't taken care of Vicky yet." With that they all went inside.  
  
As they entered, a fishbowl containing a familiar pair of goldfish saw them entered. One of them gasped when he saw Timmy. "HEY! It's..." It was Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda grabbed Cosmo's mouth and pulled them into their little castle. Tim looked at the fishbowl. "Hmm...Ah well." He said happily.

As Tim was talking to them, Timmy leaves the group to be by the fishbowl. When he is certain that no one is watching, he gestures for Cosmo and Wanda to appear.

"Man, I don't get it." Timmy said.

"I don't get things all the time." Cosmo said stupidly.

"I mean, according to Kimi and Trixie's future selves, we are supposed to be in the future where Vicky destroyed everything. I remembered that older self from when Vicky got her hands on the remote control. So, why doesn't this feel right?" Timmy asked pondering.

"Uh, maybe because you're weird."

"Cosmo! Now is not the time for stupid jokes." Wanda scolded her husband.  
Cosmo is confused. "I didn't say anything!"

"Well, it sounded like you."

"No, it's coming from the Cosmo I know."

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda stops and looks in the goldfish bowl. Sure enough, they see two familiar goldfish in there.

"Hey, look! Those two looked familiar!" said Cosmo happily.

"Hey look! So do you!" said the Cosmo goldfish happily.

Suddenly they soon transformed into...the future versions of Cosmo and Wanda!

"Holy cow! Now I know I am right! We must be in the future, the one where my future self came from!" exclaimed Timmy.

Meanwhile the past Cosmo and Wanda are staring at their future selves.

"You know, it isn't nice to stare, you know." Future Wanda replied.

"I know. It's very weird especially when we met our future selves when Timmy went..."

"Back in time to try to stop his dad from getting the trophy. We know." Future Wanda concluded for herself...literally.

"Wow! Even in the future, I am still a good looking guy!" Present Cosmo exclaimed.

"Hey thanks! I think!" Future Cosmo said nodding stupidly.

"So, uh, what are you two doing with yourselves?" asked Timmy.

"Oh, well, we are fairy godparents to your kids, Timmy." Future Wanda told her former godchild.

"Eh, so the tradition does go on. I wondered..." Timmy said amazed.

"Hey kid! Where are you?"

This voice is coming from Tim. Future Cosmo and Wanda changed back into goldfish while their present selves changed into Timmy's stuff. And just in time too as Tim came in.

"For a minute there, I thought you got lost." Tim said.

"Not really, Mr. Turner. I was admiring your goldfish." Timmy said.

"I see. Come on, let's get with the others."

As Timmy leaves to rejoin his friends and girlfriend, Tim looks at the stuff he got. One of them is a pink button, while another is a green belt. He paused to think about it for a moment. Then he shook his head, shaking out the strangeness and leaves the room.

Later

After Tim Turner is done showing his guests around, the kids (Tommy Pickles, Timmy, Young Trixie, Young Kimi, and Bob) decides to have some fun with Tim, Tommy Turner, and Tammy a bit with games they haven't played for a long time since they were busy with Vicky and her evil. As Tim watches the kids have fun, Adult Kimi goes over to him.

"So, uh, you have a good life, huh?" asked Adult Kimi.

"Sure I do! Sure, things got a bit weird because of my kids but I got used to it." Tim replied.

"So there's no problem at all?"

"No. None." Tim hears a car horn. "Oh! That must be my wife back from work!"

As Tim leaves to greet the life, Adult Kimi is left wondering. 'This must be an illusion, right? I mean, this can't be my future because we haven't done anything yet and we still didn't stopped Vicky. Did the evil witch does anything?"

"Wow! For a kid, you remind me of something!" announced Tommy Turner happily.

"Uh, yeah. Let's leave it at that." Timmy said.

Tim then came on the scene.

"Everyone, except my kids, I liked you to meet someone. The love of my life...Tootie."

Everyone except Bob looks shocked and stun as a grown-up version of the one they were fighting appears, not evil but nice looking. And like the evil Young Tootie, she was quite the looker. Even Timmy looks stunned a bit, but Young Trixie brings him to his senses.

"Who are your guests, honey?" asked Good Tootie happily.

"Oh, the adult is Kira Finster; the others are her daughters and their boyfriends. Uh, what are their names?" asked Tim, never did learn the names.

"Oh, well, the girl with the headband is named...Lil. The girl with the ponytails is...Susie. And their boyfriends; the purple-haired boy is Phil, while the one with the pink hat is named Dil." Kimi said, covering up the true names of her young self and her friends and boyfriend.

Tim's wife Tootie looks at Timmy and Young Trixie with the same strange look Tim gave them, making them nervous again. Then she gave the same old 'nah' gesture.

"Well, how long are you going to stay here?" asked Good Tootie.

"That depends. Why?" asked Tommy.

"Well, maybe they could stay for future. Right, Tim?" asked Good Tootie, smiling at her husband.

"Well, sure, Tootie. Go on in and do your good time cooking!" exclaimed Tim.

"Oh you!" Good Tootie then kisses Tim and heads inside.

"How could you marry TOOTIE?" asked Timmy shocked.

Tim looks confused. Young Trixie decides to steps in before anything else happens.

"Dil!" said Young Trixie annoyed, referring him by the name Adult Kimi has given him.

"Sorry."

"That is your wife?" asked Tommy amazed.

"Yeah, isn't she a cutie?" asked Tim proudly.

"Didn't you have another girl you liked before you married Tootie?" asked Young Kimi.

"Why did you asked?" Tim asked curious.

"I was curious."

"Oh. Well, I did liked this girl Trixie but she just ignored me and wanted nothing to do with me. I can't remember the details, but I try to get her attention but she just ignores me." As he speaks, Young Trixie begins to look down at herself. "Tootie, on the other hand, is the only girl, other than that crazy one Veronica, who loves me so one day, I eventually gave up and decided to hang around Tootie, despite the fact that 'Icky Vicky' is her sister. Luckily, we never asked her to babysit the kids so it all works out." Tim noticed the down look on Young Trixie's face. "Is there anything wrong, Lil?"

"What? Oh, nothing." said Young Trixie nervously.

"Good. Let's go in. The way Tootie cooks, dinner may already started." Tim said, going in.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything yet. What you're having?" asked Bob.

"Bob!" hissed Young Kimi annoyed.

"Who said that?" asked Tim puzzled.

"Uh, Phil?"

"Oh."

As they go in, Adult Kimi, who was quiet throughout this whole conversation with Good Tootie, was thinking.

'Timmy never married Tootie in my timeline! Then again, he haven't married Trixie yet since they haven't gone out since...the falling out. Still, what could this means?' thought Adult Kimi. Then she realizes two things, which cancels out her theory of being in an illustration. A) This is just an alternate timeline and b) All they've done has been in vain because their future can never be altered. Adult Kimi knew that even that she and Adult Trixie stops Vicky from conquering the world in the present, it won't wondered. She still got a heckhole to return to.

Later

After a nice dinner and nice time with Tim and his family, everyone leaves after saying their goodbyes. Adult Kimi is distraught, thinking that all she and Adult Trixie has done is no good now. She and her friends meet up with the Adult Trixie who was waiting for them patiently.

"There you are. For a minute there, I thought you were abducted!" exclaimed Adult Trixie. She then noticed the distraught look on Adult Kimi's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. We just found out something weird." Timmy replied.

"Which is?"

"Well, I never told anyone this , Wanda? Is it all right?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"Go ahead, Timmy. Since Trixie and Tommy is now allowed to know and as long as Kira and your parents don't wake up yet, we are fine." Wanda replied.

"Okay then. You see, something like this happens when Vicky got her hold on a remote control that allows her to go into television, as well as some other features it got. She nearly took over the world if my older self and I haven't interfered. That's right. We met my future self and it isn't the one you know!"

"What?" Adult Trixie is confused.

"That's right." Adult Kimi begins to say. "We are in an alternative timeline, in which Vicky and Tootie's rule never happened and Timmy is married to Tootie instead of you." Adult Trixie gasped in disbelief. "All we done, even if we did stopped Vicky from conquering the present, it won't matter. We can't changed the world we know."

"What's up?" asked Cosmo puzzled.

"That does make sense." Bob the virus said. "While the past can be changed to altered the present, the present can't be altered to changed the future. It's like that website about that Anime I hacked into before I was caught. Even if the good guys destroyed the villains in their time, they will still caused trouble in the future."

"So now what? Just give up?" asked Young Trixie.

"No, we can't. Even if we can't changed our future selves, Trixie, we can stopped the Vicky we know from making the future happened even though it won't matter. We can still help our world...and maybe help their world as well." Young Kimi explained.

"What do you mean, Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"Simple. There's only 1 thing left to do: go to my and Trixie's future selves' future and stop Future Vicky."

"Why there?" asked Timmy.

"Because, knowing that evil babysitter, she may be curious about her future and may have decided to go there, therefore we can stop her by going there. Even if that isn't the case, I wanted to see if we can stop this evil witch's future self ourselves." Young Kimi explained.

"It won't be easy. You see, the ray gun Trixie and I used to get here is a one-way ticket. We need a source of power in order to return to our future." explained Adult Kimi.

"Ooh, I got it!" Cosmo waved his hand stupidly. "How about we combined powers or something?"

Wanda gasped. "Oh my gosh! When did you get so smart?!"

"Uh, California?" asked Cosmo stupidly.

"It may work." said Bob, agreeing with Cosmo. "We should use my abilities and those swords the adults have had got to worked."

"We may need more than that to do the job, Bob." Tommy replied.

Everyone turned to the unconscious Chins.

"Well, I guess we'd have to wake them up." Timmy replied.

"Are you sure about that? They try to killed each other earlier." Young Trixie reminded him.

"Hey, what other choice do we have? Bob, can you wake them up?"

"No problem, Timmo!" Bob then goes over to the Chins and touched them again. Suddenly the Chins woke up and get to their feet. "Well, I can also undo my work."

"Ugh, what happened?" groaned the CBW Crimson Chin. Then he sees the TV World Crimson Chin and got mad. "You! You knocked me out somehow!!!"

"Don't you dared lie to me! You are the one who knocked me out!" exclaimed Crimson Chin also angrily.

"Stop!!!!" yelled Timmy waving his arms in the arms. "You are both the Crimson Chins! Just from different worlds!"

"What?" asked the Chins confused.

"It's simple. The Crimson Chin on the left is the comic book version, the one on the right is the one seen on that cartoon on TV. Two Chins, still the same guy." Young Trixie explains.

"You read comic books?" asked Young Kimi amazed.

"Well, secretly. But knowing Timmy, he must have known something about it. Right, 'Timantha?'" Young Trixie asked, smirking at Timmy.

Timmy gulps and chuckles nervously as everyone else stares.

"Long story." Is the only answer Timmy could give.

The Crimson Chin from the Comic Book World thought about what Young Trixie has said. "Do you know what this means? It means that the Chin I thought was the Nega Chin is like me, except on TV! Heh, and to think, I thought you were that idiot who is impersonating me."

"You aren't the only one in the boat." commented the TV World Crimson Chin.

"Okay, now that we got this out of the way, it's time we head to the future." Adult Kimi then explains the plan to the Crimson Chins who agreed to work together to make the plan work as well as helped saved the world. Using a combination of Bob's abilities, the Crimson Chins's abilities, the Fairy Swords and, secretly, Cosmo and Wanda (because a) Timmy is not sure if the plan would worked, and b) he doesn't want to look desperate), a portal opens before them.

"There it is. Let's go." Adult Trixie said, about to go in.

"Wait! How about my parents and Mrs. Finster?" asked Timmy, pointing the still sleeping forms of his parents and Kira.

"Well, we can't leave them here. It would make too many questions." Tommy said.

"Let's take them with us. What other choice do we have?" asked Bob.

"I can think of one, but now is not the time. I should warned you, what you are all about to see...is not pretty." Adult Kimi said, warning everyone.

With that, the Crimson Chins picks up the unconscious Turners and Kira and followed everyone else into the portal, which closes behind them. No one but the alternative timeline's Turners knew that they were there.


	16. Part 16

Later in Adult Kimi and Trixie's time

The Turners and Kira eventually woken up.

"Geez, what a nap I have. I dreamt that Vicky's little sister went crazy and attacked us!" said Mr. Turner stupidly.

"Strange. I dreamt it too." Mrs. Turner replied. She then sees Kira. "Who are you?"

"Me?" asked Kira puzzled. "My name is Kira Watanabe Finster. And what the heck is this place?!"

"Heck, the way I know it."

This is coming from Adult Trixie as (in a camera rotation) everyone looked to see the heckish world: a world ruled by Future Vicky and Adult Tootie.

Adult Kimi sighed as she looked around the wasteland that she knew has her time. She looked at Adult Trixie. "I'll go find out base and see if it's intact. We've got to get some shelter before sunrise."  
  
"Why's that?" Young Trixie asked.  
  
"Because during the daylight they can see us." Adult Trixie told her younger self.  
  
Adult Kimi nodded. Then she looked at the adults, then to Timmy. "Timmy, you explain to them, as best you can, our situation and, please, whatever means you uses to fudge out your fairies at least make them believable and not stupid." Timmy, questionably, nodded.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Young Kimi stepped forward.  
  
Adult Kimi knew her younger self was not in the mood to take "no" for an answer. "Alright." She said. With that the two ran off.  
  
Later  
  
They soon ran up to an abandoned warehouse. Adult Kimi's left eye started to activate as she looked at the ground. "There's three guards down there...no...Wait...they're just scouts. Hopefully they haven't told Vicky about this place."  
  
"What do we do?" Young Kimi asked.  
  
Adult Kimi pulled open a hidden floor door. "Leave everything to me." She smiled as she jumped down. Young Kimi was right behind her.  
  
When they landed, there were three guards a head of them in a room. They had landed softly so the guards didn't know they were there. "Stay here." Adult Kimi whispered. Then she snuck towards the closest guard. What Young Kimi was about to see would shock her something terrible.  
  
Adult Kimi quietly snuck up behind the first guard, covered his mouth, and slit his throat. She, gently and quietly, laid him on the ground. Then she moved behind the 2nd guard and snapped his neck. After laying him down she moved towards the third guard. He turned around, but she was gone. However he did see his fallen comrades. Before her could say anything, Adult Kimi stabbed her sword through him. She pulled her blade out and he fell to the floor.  
  
Young Kimi just looked at her older self in shock as Adult Kimi whipped her blade clean. "Come on, let's go." She said calmly, as if nothing had happened. She started to walk off, but Young Kimi just stood there. Adult Kimi noticed and turned around. "You coming?"  
  
Young Kimi finally spoke. "How could you?"  
  
"What?" Adult Kimi asked.  
  
"How could you do that?" Young Kimi yelled angrily. "You could have just knocked them out! How the heck could I become such a cold blooded...murder!" She cried.  
  
Adult Kimi glared. "Listen you! Just shut up! You don't know what I've been through! If you'd of gone what I had to go through you'd be in exactly the same position I am!"  
  
"Well enlighten me then! How DID you become the way you are?" Young Kimi snapped.  
  
Adult Kimi was speechless for a moment. Then she sighed. "You want to know? Fine then. If things had went the way the did for me this would be about two years from now..."  
  
{Flashback begins}  
  
Kimi is running with Kira and a bunch of civilians from her world and Timmy's world. A bunch of Ninjas are after them as well as some fighter ships. Any ninjas that got close Kira and Kimi took care of them. They soon came to a hidden bunker of some sort. Kimi opened it up and the people ran in. Her mother took care of any ninjas that came close.  
  
Kimi got in and held the door open. "Mom come on!"  
  
Kira took care of the last nearby guard and made her way towards Kimi. However a blast hit her and she froze. "No..." Kimi gasped. Just then Vicky appeared by Kira.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't one of the trouble makers? You know you and your daughter have foiled my plans long enough. Time to take care of you once and for all...personally." Vicky smiled.  
  
She pressed a button on her transporter and a light-sword appeared. She reading to swing it at Kira. Kimi watched in horror as she saw a tear come down her mothers face. Then Vicky struck.  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
Young Kimi was horrified. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't know...but what about Tommy?"  
  
"Heh...I rather not talk about him right now." Adult Kimi laughed lightly. Then she tapped her communicator. "Trixie...we got the base. You can come in now."  
  
"Roger that." Adult Trixie's voice said back.

As Adult Trixie and the other good guys came in, the Turners and Kira looked either amazed or confused, you take your pick.

"Wow! For a cool futuristic base, this is awesome! Who knew being sucked into the future sounds so cool???" asked Mr. Turner impressed.

"Yes, though Timmy did amaze me with the talk about the babysitter we thought was nice is a bad girl." Mrs. Turner said, nodding.

"This is the best you could do?" asked Adult Kimi. "They are just impressed."

"Hey, they thought it was a game. I didn't make them think that way." Timmy said with a shrug.

"Kimi-chan, what's going on here?" asked Kira.

"Well, let's say a nasty girl has merged two worlds, taken over, long story." Young Kimi said, not wanting to go into long details.

Kira looks at Adult Kimi who turns away sadly. Kira is concerned.

"Is there a problem with her?" Kira asked.

"Let's say, she was scarred for life because of what happened in the past."  
Young Kimi then leaves to speak to Tommy. Kira looks at Adult Kimi and noticed something. She nodded and goes over to Adult Kimi.

"Kimi-Chan?" Kira asked Kimi's adult self.

"Oh, she's with Tommy." Adult Kimi lied.

"Don't lie to me, young lady. I know it's you. I can tell that you got both your ex-father and my features." Kira said. "Also, you try not to be in contact with me and that helps my conclusion."

"I don't think you could help me, mom. You were killed by a girl named Vicky, which scarred me for life. You don't know how it feels. First seeing your brother and father get killed, then the boy you loved had a falling out with you, then the last person in your life is gone forever." Adult Kimi said, about to break out in tears.

Kira hugs her adult daughter to comfort her.

"There, there. I'm here now. I will not leave you alone again." Kira said calmly.

"Even so, I can't changed this timeline, no matter how much I try. No matter what I do, my family is dead, my friends except for some are dead, and the boy I loved is a craze loon." Adult Kimi exclaimed, crying. She manages to stop and gets out of Kira's hold. "I...I got to go. It's nice to see you again...mother."

"The same here, Kimi-Chan."

Later

"You are crazy!" Adult Trixie exclaimed as Adult Kimi came in. Adult Trixie is in a middle of an argument with her young self and friends.

"But we got to get their help! I and Timmy got to be around here somewhere!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Wait, they are here, aren't they?" asked Cosmo confused.

"He meant their future selves in this timeline." Wanda explained.

"Oh." Cosmo said, not understanding, again.

"What's all the trouble?" Adult Kimi asked.

"Older me, I think we should seek out Tommy and Timmy's adult selves. After all, you loved them so they should be eager to help." Young Kimi explained.

Adult Kimi sighs. "Used to love them."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, right after Vicky took over and our worlds merged, we do our best to survived. At first, Tommy and I try to survive with our love, and so did Timmy and Kimi." Adult Kimi explained.

"So why couldn't we ask them to help?" asked Timmy.

"Did someone died?!" asked Cosmo alarmed.

"No, but...we have a falling out with them." Adult Trixie mentioned.

"Why? What did you do?" asked Wanda.

"It's not what we did, it's what Vicky has done. She has killed Tommy's parents and she have Tootie turned Timmy's parents into stone, never to be turned back to normal again." Adult Trixie explained, making sure Timmy's parents are nowhere in sight to hear or see this. "When that happened, they went crazy and we couldn't get through to them to stop their want of vengeance. We told them it's what Vicky wants, for them to lose all senses, but they refused to listened."

"Finally, we were forced to give up and leave our boyfriends to fend for themselves. Last I heard, they formed their own faction of resistance members. As of right now, there are only four left to stop Vicky." Adult Kimi said.

"If that's the case, let's get my older self and Timmy's older self's help." Tommy commented, stunned that his parents were killed in this timeline.

"We told you, we can't. They are no longer the boys we loved, but rather vengeance-seeking boys." Adult Trixie protested.

Timmy thought then spoke up.

"Well, at least let's us try. We can even bring my parents along if that may helped bring my older self to his senses a bit." Timmy told the Adults Kimi and Trixie.

Adult Trixie sighs. "I don't think they would stop bugging us until we agreed to their demands."

"I thought so. All right, we shall go and see Timmy and Tommy and bring the Turners with us. But I warned you, they are now the complete opposites of both you and Timmy, Tommy. So don't expect a warm welcome." Adult Kimi said sadly.

"That's okay. This isn't our day or time for warm welcomes anyway." Tommy said with a shrug.


	17. Part 17

Later

The gang all walked up to a crazed really wrecked up part of town. A camera on a nearby building eyed them.  
  
Inside  
  
"Well look who's showed up." A voice asked.  
  
"Yes, pathetic isn't it? Wait!" A familiar voice gasped. The camera zoomed in on the Turners. "Oh man. This is the lowest they can go!" He growled.  
  
Back outside  
  
The gang came up to a metal door. Adult Kimi walked up and knocked.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. After all, they usually at least let us in to talk." Adult Kimi sighed.  
  
Suddenly a pair of gun turrets target them and fired. They all dove out of the way.  
  
"You sure about that?" Timmy asked.  
  
"I don't under stand?" Adult Kimi was puzzled.  
  
"Let me help." Bob said as he stepped out. He fired blasts at the guns and froze them. "That won't hold them for long."  
  
"We'll handle it!" The chins smiled as they flew and smashed the guns.  
  
"Who would fire at us?" Mrs. Turner asked.  
  
"I'm betting it's the Timmy of this time." Adult Trixie sighed.  
  
"Oh really. No son of mine shoots at his own family and friends." Mr. Turner growled as he and Mrs. Turner stormed inside.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Timmy called as he, and the others, followed.  
  
Later  
  
The Turners stomped inside the base. Soon they came up to a bunch of men and women with guns pointing at them.  
  
"Hold your fire!" A voice called out.  
  
Two rather buffed up figures, one with brown hair the other with Purple hair, came up.  
  
By this time the rest of the gang caught up.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" The brown haired man asked.  
  
"Timmy?" The Turners gasped.  
  
Adult Timmy glared at them. Then he looked at Adult Trixie and Kimi. "How dare you try and get these extra rebellion members and make them look like my parents?"  
  
"Timmy...it's really us." Mrs. Turner came close to him. Adult Timmy stepped back, but Mrs. Turner moved forward and put her hand on his face. A tear came down his face. He knew she was telling the truth.  
  
"Ma...mom?" He cried. The he hugged her very tightly.  
  
"Timmy...can't...breath!" She gasped.  
  
Adult Timmy let her go and laughed nervously.  
  
Adult Tommy glared and snapped his fingers. The guards readied their weapons. "Drop your weapons and we'll let you in."  
  
Adult Kimi glared. The she took her sword and rammed it into the soft earth beneath her feet. Everyone else, the Turners especially, dropped all of their weapons.  
  
Adult Tommy smiled, then he walked up to Adult Kimi and put his hand out. "Good to see you again."  
  
Adult Kimi grabbed his hand. She felt his grip tighten, so she threw him behind her to the floor, grabbed her sword, and pointed the blade at his throat. "Nice try jerk." She snapped.  
  
"Kimi-chan." Kira glared.  
  
Adult Kimi looked at her mother, then at Tommy, then she moaned and put her sword away.  
  
"Still as feisty as always eh Kimi?" Adult Tommy laughed.  
  
Adult Kimi huffed and walked into the base. Kira followed.  
  
"So...what's going on here?" Adult Tommy asked.  
  
"Long story..." Adult Trixie sighed as she started to tell them everything.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Adult Kimi is stomping down the hall.  
  
"Kimi-chan!" Kira called.  
  
Adult Kimi stopped and looked at her mother. "What mom?" She said angrily.  
  
"Don't give me that tone young lady. What was all that back there?" Kira snapped.  
  
Adult Kimi leaned back on the wall, took out a cigarette, put it in her mouth, and lit it. She took a puff and blew it into the air. "Taking precautions."  
  
Kira glared then she walked up and smacked Kimi across the face. "No daughter of mine EVER acts like that."  
  
Adult Kimi glared at her mother. "What the heck was that for MOTHER? This is not like things were before! This is WAR!" Then she put her cigarette in her mouth.  
  
Kira glared at Kimi and took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it away. "And no daughter of mine will smoke either."  
  
"Look MOM! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't tell me what to and not to do! Besides how I am as gotten me this far!" Adult Kimi shouted.  
  
"Look here Kimi-chan. I respect what you've decided to become based off the circumstances but you can NOT be a heartless shrew!" Kira told Kimi sternly.  
  
Adult Kimi was shocked at her mother's choice of worlds. "I...I...I didn't know what I've become like that. I'm...I'm...I'm sorry mother." She started to cry on Kira's shoulder.  
  
"There there sweetie." Kira told her daughter.

A few minutes later

Adult Timmy and Adult Tommy speaks to the others about what happened during Vicky's rule. Frankly, not all of it were pretty.

"There isn't much rebels left. We're only still four...including a few rebels left standing against Vicky and her evil." Adult Tommy replied.

"And to add insult to injury, Vicky also recruited some of our worlds' worst enemies, like Crocker, Francis, and more, to her evil army! Frankly, I can't stand her even when she's older!" said Adult Timmy angrily.

"There, there, Timmy. Let it out." Mrs. Turner said, comforting her adult son.

"Hey, Dinkleberg isn't around, is he?" asked Mr. Turner suspicious.

"No, dad, Vicky had him executed for his failure to captured us." Adult Timmy added.

"Finally! Someone came to their senses and got rid of that blowhard!" Mr. Turner said happily.

"That's the way I liked ya, dad. Obvious to what's going on." said Adult Timmy with a smile.

"Heh?"

"Okay, enough with the past. We should find a way to stop Vicky once and for all." Adult Kimi said. "Now if we all teamed up..."

"Yeah right! If you and Trixie was unable to changed our world when the fact is that you can't changed the past no matter how much you try, then nothing else will do matter!" snapped Adult Tommy angrily.

"We got some help this time, Pickles!" yelled Adult Trixie.

"Big deal."

"Tommy, we should let them helped us. I mean, I finally got over my psycho craze when I became reunited with my parents. True, they aren't the ones that were turned to stone by the traitorous Tootie, but they are my parents, and I am willing to patch things up." Adult Timmy explains.

"I was hoping you do, my love." Adult Trixie said with a sigh.

"What? You mean...you still loved him even though you have a falling out with him?" asked Young Trixie surprised.

"Yes. I was hoping that one day he would come to his senses and things would be back to the way they were between us." said Adult Trixie with a sigh. "I never lost hope and I don't intend to now."

Adult Timmy looks surprised at first. Then he smiles and kissed Adult Trixie on the cheek.

"I loved you so much." Adult Timmy said with a sigh.

"I loved you too, Timmy." Adult Trixie responded.

"Sigh. Reminds you of something, Timmy?" Young Trixie asked, smiling at her beloved.

"Yeah. I need an air sick bag." Young Timmy joked. Young Trixie glares at him. "Just joking!"

"Now if only our adult selves can make up." Young Tommy observed.

"Too bad it won't happened anytime soon." Young Kimi said, commenting on the death glares their adult selves gave each other.

Just then, a rebel came into the room.

"Sir, we got word that one of Vicky's warlords is almost done with Vicky's newest weapon of destruction." The rebel informed.

"Great. With all that's happening, we forgotten that Vicky is preparing a new weapon of destruction that will spelled the end of everything!" yelled Adult Tommy in disgust. He turns to Adult Kimi and spoke to her sarcastically. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're not welcome!" Adult Kimi snapped.

"Enough you two!" Kira said a bit angry. "Kimi, didn't we have a talk about this?"

Adult Kimi didn't answered as she stops talking to Adult Tommy again.

"Well, we better see how to stop this evil Vicky. Isn't that right, TV World Crimson Chin?" asked the CBW Crimson Chin.

"Right. In the name of justice, I said "nay"! The only people who will try to stop us...are ourselves!" declared TV World Crimson Chin.

A pause. Everyone is silent. The TV World Crimson Chin frowns.

"That saying stinks. Who wrote the comic book the TV show is based on anyway?" asked the TV World Crimson Chin annoyed.

"Some dude who lives with his mom." said Young Timmy with a shrug.

"Any money in it?"

"'Lives with his mom'." Young Timmy repeated himself.

Adult Tommy sighs. "Well, I guess we will have to call a truce for now, Kimi."

"Fine, for now. Now let's see what Vicky's warlord has got planned." said Adult Kimi.

Young Kimi then turned to her mother and the Turners. "This could take long. How about you adults do something while we discuss the next topic?"

"Very well, Kimi-chan. Is there some tea around here?" Kira asked one of the rebels.

One of the rebels pointed to a box and Kira goes over to get the tea stuff out.

"Ooh! I wanted one! I liked that brand!" Mr. Turner declares. Then he looks confused. "Wait, why did I say that?"

"Who knows, dear?" Mrs. Turner said with a shrug.

"Geez, Timmy's parents make you two sounded normal." Young Tommy told Cosmo and Wanda.

"That is if we are ever normal." Wanda comments.

"Uncle Charlie!" said Cosmo stupidly.


	18. Part 18

Later

Soon, the topic has been spoken about and the heroes decided to go on a mission: a mission to stopped Vicky's new weapon before confronting the evil one herself. They knew Vicky would be unstoppable once she gets her new toy, so they decided to strike it first. They tracked it now to a building which looks like a combination of the Dimmsdale School and the school Tommy and his friends go to...or used to go to in this case.

"Is this our school or Timmy's?" asked Young Tommy.

"Both. Once the worlds merged, both schools combined together. An obvious place for Vicky to build her weapon." Adult Trixie comments.

"Cosmo, Wanda? Are you ready?" Young Timmy whispered to his fairies.

"You are correct, sir!" said Cosmo in a dopey like matter.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Mr. Turner puzzled.

"Uh, no one?" Young Timmy remarked.

"Works for me!"

"Okay, listen. We need to split up so it will be difficult for Vicky's warlord and his minions to catch us! So here's what we should do. Timmy, you, my parents, and Bob will come with me. With Bob's help, he could be able to disabled Vicky's evil device. Kimi, you, your young self, and your mom will be in another group. Trixie's young self, you and Crimson Chins will be in the third group. Trixie, you, Tommy, and his young self will be in the fourth group. And remember, no one splits off from his or her group so stay together." Adult Timmy instructed.

"Why?" asked Cosmo.

"Who said that? Was it you, dad? It sounded like you." Adult Timmy asked his dad.

"That came from me? Weird." said Mr. Turner puzzled.

"Never mind! Let's get moving." snarled Adult Tommy.

Soon the groups went separate ways looking for Vicky's weapon...or trouble. Unknown to all of them, a camera is watching them...

The Timmys, their parents, and Bob entered one area of the former school which used to be the school auditorium. They sneak in, not wanting to alert their enemies.

"Be on alert, everyone. He may be on to us by now." Adult Timmy warned everyone.

"Who 'he'?" asked Young Timmy.

"Me he. That's who."

Soon a tall and snotty rich figure came onto the stage. Adult Timmy look angry at the sight of him.

"Remy Buxaplenty" Adult Timmy said angrily.

"Well, well, Turner. We meet again. And it looks like you got more pathetic rebels that will also meet their end." The grown-up Remy said with a wicked smile.

"Hey, are you a Dinkleberg?! Only he can called me something liked that!" yelled Mr. Turner angrily.

"Strange, you looked familiar. But then again, I don't cared!" laughed Remy nastily.

"Senor Remy, shall I dispose of them now?" asked another familiar voice.

"That voice! It can't be!" gasped a disguised Wanda. Luckily, no one but Timmy hears her.

Soon a poof of smoke appears and there flew Juandissimo Magnifico, or his future self, in all his glory.

"Not yet, Juandissimo old chap. I want them to suffered first." smirked Remy evilly.

"How did you get a fairy? Even Crocker didn't get one!" asked Young Timmy surprised.

"Funny you should ask. Sometime right after Vicky took over everything, a bunch of magical things fell from the sky and Juandissimo is one of them. I happened to stumbled upon him. He claims that he was my fairy and that he can do that since something called "Da Rules" book got destroyed. Eventually, as if by miracle, I remembered having a fairy. A fairy I lost to you, Turner!" said Remy speaking straight to Young Timmy.

"Huh? How did you know?" Bob asked.

"Vicky, or rather her past self, told me ahead of time. She told me to go after you and I did, thanks to some false info I gave Turner's future self's stupid rebels."

"You mean..." Adult Timmy gasped, realizing too late.

"That's right. Your friends are falling into a trap: a trap they won't get out of this time." Remy smirked. "Now Juandissimo, please destroy everyone, starting with Turner's past self."

"Si, Remy." Juandissimo took his shirt off and charged like a madman, preparing to attack Turner. Suddenly Bob jumps in front of the rogue fairy.

"Forget it, pal! You want him, you have to go by me!" declared the virus.

"That will make it so easy for me." smirked Juandissimo as he prepares to do battle with the virus.

Meanwhile

The Kimis' and their mother are searching through another part of the school, which used to be the cafeteria,  
"So Kimi, since Trixie's adult self still loves Timmy, do you still loved Tommy's future self?" Young Kimi asked hopefully.  
Adult Kimi sighs. "I don't know anymore. He isn't the kind boy I know and love. I...I wish I can get through to him."

"Don't worry, Kimi-chan. He will come to his senses. Remember, if you don't give up hope, you can make incredible things happened." Kira said calmly.

"Good! Then we will make your killing a bit easier!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly evil ninjas came out from out of nowhere and surrounded the ladies.

Elsewhere

In a room which used to be the swimming pool area, Young Trixie and the Chins came in, looking for enemies or the weapon.

"Be on alert, my allies. We must expected just trickery from the enemies." said the TV World Crimson Chin.

"Right. We must not be distracted by anything that could..."

Suddenly a voice interrupts what the CBW Crimson Chin was going to say.

"Crimson Chin! Help!" cried a familiar voice.

The Crimson Chins gasped. "Beverly Bolevardez!"

Beverly Bolevardez was the Crimson Chin's love in the Comic Book World and it looks like she's the TV World Chin's love too. Both heroes fly right through the wall, forgetting Young Trixie.

"Wait!" Young Trixie shouted too late. Once they are gone, she scowled. "Great, just great. What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly she is struck hard by a net tying her all up.

"I have to asked!" groaned Young Trixie.

"And I had to killed you!" laughed an evil voice.

"What? Oh not you again!" groaned Adult Trixie as she sees her attacker, the young but still crazy Young Tootie who got a hook.

"How pitiful that you are left alone just because your "bodyguards" left you for another woman!" mocked Young Tootie. "How stupid they are to fall for a trick!"

"What do you mean, "trick"?"

Young Tootie took out her transporter and pressed a button. Suddenly a microphone appeared and she spoke into it. Her voice sounds just like Beverly Bolevardez! "Help me Crimson Chin so that the girl Turner doesn't deserved will died!"

"It was you!" gasped Young Trixie.

"That's right!" laughed Young Tootie, after she got rid of the mike, seemingly maniacally, "and with your pals no longer here to help," as Young Tootie speaks, she takes out a hook connected to a metal wire above, "I can finally get rid of you! Victory and Timmy will be mine!"

'Great. She's gone crazy.' Young Trixie thought. Before she could protest, the young kid puts duct tape on her mouth to keep her from saying anything. After that, Young Tootie hooks the net onto the hook then heads to a machine and activates it. Suddenly the hook lifts Young Trixie still trapped in a net up and begins to lift her towards a pool of water.

"I am going to drown you with no chance for air whatsoever! With you gone, Timmy will finally love me!" laughed Young Tootie.

Young Trixie tries to protest but she can't because the duct tape is still on her mouth. Soon, Young Tootie presses a lever and Young Trixie was soon dropped into the pool of water to be drowned.

Adult Trixie, Adult Tommy, and Young Tommy were walking into the Teachers Lounge.  
  
"So...why are you still mad with Kimi?" Young Tommy asked his older self.  
  
"Look, drop it kid." Adult Tommy sighed.  
  
Young Tommy sighed. "Hey, I'm you so I know what you're thinking and I..."  
  
Adult Tommy turned to him. "Don't give me that crap." He snapped.  
  
"What? What EXACTLY led to this because, as far as I can tell, it's all YOUR fault. Look, I know our parents are to die but that doesn't mean you have to be angry at Kimi for it. She was trying to help you think things through and how do you repay her? HUH?" Young Tommy snapped.  
  
Adult Tommy looked down rather irritated. "JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled.  
  
"Now now, you shouldn't be so loud..." A mysterious voice said.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The Ninjas are surrounding Kira and the Kimi's. The three smirked and dashed in separate directions.  
  
Adult Kimi ran to top of a lunch table and kicked a few Ninjas away. Young Kimi ran into a Ninja with a chain. He swung it at her and it caught around her arm. Kimi gasped as she was pulled towards him. However she was ready and kicked him in the face.  
  
Kira was being chased by Ninja was a sword. She soon was trapped in a corner. The Ninja smiled as he swung at her. She ducked, dodging the blow. Then she clocked him in the jaw and forced him to the ground.  
  
Adult Kimi jumped over into the fry and gave a good kick to the Ninja closest to her. A few ninjas came at her with swords. She took hers out and started to slash them. Soon, however, the three were surrounded.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Young Trixie was fiddling with the ropes and soon got them un done and not a moment too soon. When she got out of the water she saw the pool was surrounded by a bared-fence. Trixie soon say Young Tootie, who for some reason looked pail-er than usual. "HA HA HA HA HA!" She laughed. "Now it's time to DIE!"  
  
Young Trixie glared and tried to grab Tootie but Tootie, playfully, moved back and just laughed maniacally again. Trixie saw her Transporter was reacting to her. 'That's what's causing her to do this...but who's in charge?'  
  
Elsewhere

The two Vickys' are laughing evilishly as they watched Young Tootie. "Setting her Transporter to give off "insanity" radiation to only its holder/wearer was a stroke of genius." Future Vicky smiled.  
  
"Thanks...and sending Tootie after the twerps' girlfriend was also genius." Present Vicky laughed.  
  
Back with Trixie  
  
Tootie was able to push through the bars at Trixie and knock her back into the water. Then Tootie ran over to a level and pulled it and the water started to flush (a toilet sound was also heard) Trixie was soon sucked down the drain.

Back in the teachers lounge

"Who's there?" demanded Adult Trixie.

"You little maggots don't deserved to be in here, let alone alive!" declared the voice, a menacious one.

"Well, Pangborn, I see that you still got your wrestling attitude." mocked Adult Tommy.

"Pangborn?!" asked Young Tommy shocked.

Soon a cyborg like figure came out of the shadows. To Adult Trixie, he looks like a robotic wrestler than a machine of evil, but to the Tommys, he is a future version of their school's vice principal.

"You hooligans have some nerve to opposed the lord of this world. That includes getting some new rebels as well, Pickles." declared Pangborn.

"I don't need your permission, Slambang! You made me gave up the whole thing when you betrayed Mr. Beaker to the evil witch!" declared Adult Trixie.

"Why, sir? Why would you do just a thing? I mean, you were a kind poetry former wrestling guy that even Chuckie wants to challenged sometimes. Why did you go to the dark side?" asked Young Tommy.

"Why?! Because I got tired of young hooligans trying to mess with me! All I want is to be look pass as an evil wrestling dude and be looked at as a poetry-loving, student studying vice principal! But no! The kids just kept trying to challenged me! Well, enough's enough! And as for Beaker, he opposed to Vicky's rule for not teaching lessons about her, so I turned him in!" Pangborn explained. "And now, it's time to take you hooligans out of the picture for good!!!"

Adult Trixie jumped to try to karate-shot Pangborn, but it has no effect. Pangborn grabs her and throws her at the wall. Then he stomps fast and knocks the Tommys down.

"Great. A wrestling vice principal turned cyborg assassin? What's next?" asked Young Tommy with a groan. Soon, Pangborn's arm turned into a rocket launcher and he aims it at him. "Sorry I asked."

Back with Adult Timmy's group

Juandissimo fires Wanda blasts at Bob who dodges each one. He jumps and kicked Wanda's ex-boyfriend down. He got up and laughs triumphantly.

"You are useless, my friend. Even your virus powers are no effect against Me." mocked Juandissimo.

"How did you know I was a virus?" Bob demands.

"Even an idiot knows what a virus looks like." Juandissimo smirked evilly, then he blasts another wand blast at him. Bob dodged but instead of hitting him, it hits the Turners knocking them out. Bob gasped.

"Oh no! I didn't meant for that to happened!" Bob exclaimed. But he let himself wide open for attack as Juandissimo charged him and slammed him into the wall.

"That was brilliant, Juandissimo." Remy said. "Now get rid of Turner and his little friend and we'd call it a day."

"Not on your life, Remy!" yelled Wanda who appeared with Cosmo. Juandissimo's heart pounds at the sight of her.

"Wanda, my love, you have returned to me even though I killed that so-called husband of yours." Juandissimo said happily.

"Hey, I am right here, jerk!" said Cosmo angrily.

Juandissimo was surprised. "You are alive??? But I killed you right before Wanda!"

"That isn't the Cosmo you killed, Juandissimo. That, along with Wanda, are my fairies from the past." Young Timmy said with a smirk.

"So you got fairies of your own, Turner." Remy said, mocking Adult Timmy. "How strange I didn't know this until now."

"I didn't because I didn't remembered them. But now that I do, and with Da Rules book gone, that must means..." Adult Timmy, however, was interrupted.

"Enough with the meanings. Juandissimo, I wished Turner's fairies to be gone!" Remy ordered.

"I wish I could do that, but I will not destroyed my love Wanda." Juandissimo explained, then he looks at Cosmo with an evil glee. "But getting rid of the fool Cosmo...with him gone, I will have Wanda at last!"

Cosmo growls some more. "Wanda is mine, you Spanish loon!" Cosmo angrily charged towards a suddenly surprised Juandissimo and hits him with a punch.

"Wow. He rarely gets like that." Wanda said, admiring her husband.

Cosmo turned his wand into a lightsaber-like weapon as did Juandissimo. The two clashed it out.  
  
"GO! GO!" Remy cheered. Suddenly a tap was on his shoulder. He turned to get punched in the face by Adult Timmy.  
  
"Forget something?" He asked with a smirk  
  
"Grrr." Remy growled as he tackled Adult Timmy. The two duked it out.  
  
Suddenly Juandissimo knocked Cosmos wand away and sent him to the ground. Cosmo started to cry. "Oh...oh no! I failed! I failed Timmy AND Wanda!" He cried as he disappeaered.  
  
"Cosmo!" Timmy and Wanda called.  
  
Juandissimo grabbed Wanda and smiled. "Well well, time for you to be mine!"  
  
"Get off me creep!" Wanda tried to push him off.  
  
Suddenly Juandissimo was tapped on the shoulder. "Hey!" A voice said. Juandissimo turned. "Hands off the wife!" It was Cosmo all buffed with massive pecks and he punched Juandissimo into a wall.  
  
"Those are some massive pecks!" Juandissimo said impressed. Then he charged and the two duked it out.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Young Tootie was laughing insanely. "At last! She is gone FOREVER!" With that she raised the bars.  
  
Suddenly a hand came up and Young Trixie appeared. "This...is not...over...." She said rather painfully.  
  
"That's...impossible!" Tootie gasped. "How did you survive that?"  
  
"I believed in my love for Timmy." Trixie smiled.  
  
"Grrr! NO ONE LOVES TIMMY MORE THAN I DO! NO ONE!" With that she charged at Trixie, the transporter in her hand. When she got close she fired a blast that knocked Trixie high up into the wall.  
  
Trixie started to fall but was soon caught by one of the Crimson Chins. "Need a hand of Justice?" Asked TV Crimson Chin.  
  
The CBW Chin flew at Tootie, but was blasted by the transporter.  
  
Tootie smiled as she used the transporter. "I'm calling an ally to help me! I'm sure whoever it is will beat you!" However, for Tootie, it was Cat Man (AKA Adam West) who appeared. "Ah darn it."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Adult Trixie took out her new Fairy Sword and charged at Pangborn and struck his arm, but, to her horror, it did nothing. "What?" She gasped as she was punched by Pangborn.  
  
"My robotic parts are made of Farium which that Fairy sword CAN'T cut through!" He laughed evilishly.  
  
"Great...now what?" Adult Tommy wondered.  
  
"Ya got me." Young Tommy moaned.

Back in the school cafeteria

The Kimis' and their mother thought about how to get out of their predicament.

"Looks like even fighting separated won't work." Young Kimi observed. "So what now?"

"In case of the enemy surrounding you, some must triple their efforts." Kira explained.

"Which means..."

"Let's triple team them." Adult Kimi said with a smirk.

With that said, the fight begins again except this time, the ladies chose to fight together. None of the Ninjas, who expected a separate fight, expected this and each Ninja ended up getting his butt kicked by the triple effort of the Kimis and Kira. Soon, all of the bad guys are on the ground, unconscious.

"Man, it's good to fight along side you again, mother." Adult Kimi said with a smile.

"Man, how many times we heard her say that?" joked Young Kimi.  
Suddenly a scream is heard.

"That's Trixie, or her adult self!" Adult Kimi gasped. "I'm going to help her. You two, find Timmy and his group. And hurry."

Kira and Young Kimi nodded as Adult Kimi runs to helped her friend.

Meanwhile

"So this is the best you could come up with, huh?" asked Young Trixie with a smirk.

"Grrr! Cat Man, disposed of them!" Young Tootie ordered him angrily.

"This must be a movie where I am the villain. In that face, I shall dispose of them, feline wonder. My claws shall slashed them to bits." Cat Man said.

"Actually, I got a better idea." CBW Crimson Chin said with a smirk as he takes out something and threw it at Cat Man.

"A ball of yarn!" shouted Cat Man with glee as he goes to played with it like a cat.

"Ugh! That does it! I'm taking you downtown!" shouted Young Tootie. She then laughs insanely as she tries to shoot her transporter at them.

"She must be stopped! In order for that, we must got the device away from her!" shouted the TV World Crimson Chin.

"But how? She will zapped us if we go near her." The CBW Crimson Chin said.

"I got an idea. Let me." Young Trixie said as she stands her ground. "Hey Tootie! Don't bother with them! It's me you want to get rid of!"

"Hey, you're right! Okay, you died now!" laughed Young Tootie as she shoots at Young Trixie.

Young Timmy's love dodged each blast as she runs away from her with the nasty young girl chasing her. For a minute, it seems that she is cornering her.

"Any last words?" asked Young Tootie with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're a geek." mocked Young Trixie.

"Bad choice of words!" laughed Young Tootie as she shot at Young Trixie. But then, Young Trixie jumps out of the way to revealed that she is standing in front of the mirror the whole time...and the mirror reflected the blast back at the young girl and hits the transporter. Soon, it begins to malfunction. "Oh crud!"

Soon the device explodes knocking Young Tootie back and into the pool, unconscious. The CBW Crimson Chin saved her before she drowned.

"Good idea, little girl. How did you know the mirror was there and it will reflected that blast back at her??" asked the CBW Crimson Chin.

"Lucky guess and the fact that she isn't so bright." replied Young Trixie.

"Well, she isn't dead, just knocked unconscious. Plus, her transporter thing is destroyed so she won't be using it any time soon." The TV World Crimson Chin observed.

'Even so, that won't stop her future self from having one. Hopefully, little Tootie would recovered from the insanely she got inflicted on.' Young Trixie thought as she, the Chins, and the unconscious Tootie leaves, leaving a playful Cat Man behind.

Elsewhere

Adult Tommy gets knocked to the ground very hard by his enemy Pangborn in the teachers lounge. So far, Adult Trixie got knocked out of the action early, leaving him and Young Tommy to faced Pangborn alone. Adult Tommy had asked his young self to stay out of the way so he could fight the villain, but so far he's losing.

"Pitiful fight, Pickles. Even your pal Finster knows when to give up even though I got rid of him." mocked Pangborn.

"But I am not Chuckie, so therefore I will not give up." Adult Tommy declared as he jumps up. Suddenly Pangborn shots out a zap at him, paralyzing him.

"Told ya you should have give up," Pangborn declared as he points a blaster at him. "And now, it's time to give you a lifetime of death detention!"

Adult Tommy, unable to escaped, prepares for the end. But suddenly...

"No!" Adult Kimi ran in and kicked Pangborn away, making him missing his shot. Pangborn back off and glared at Adult Kimi.

"So, you shown up, Finster's sister. Just for that, you shall take Pickles' punishment for him!" snarled Pangborn.

"Even so, I will not let you harmed even him! You are a traitor, Pangborn, for even turning Mr. Beaker over to Vicky. For that, you will be the one who pays!" Adult Kimi said angrily as she attacks Pangborn.

As Adult Kimi fights Pangborn, Adult Tommy looks on as the paralyzing zap wears off. He is doing some thinking.

'Why is she even helping me? Does she wants to get killed?' Adult Tommy thought fuming. "What did I ever saw in her? Okay, I did have an interest in her ever since the whole movie thing when I videotaped her and my other pals' embarrassing moments, but still...still she was a good friend of mine. Yet, still..."

Adult Tommy remembers how Kimi stole his tapes in attempt to make a movie about him for his birthday and that she manages to make it up to him with just an impressive movie at his party. Then he remembers how he comforts her for taking her kendo and defensive thing too far right after three mean kids try to "hit on her". Then he remembers how jealous he was when she chose Z instead of him for a prom. And...How he remembers that she was so cute in pigtails when she was a baby. He also remembers how they declared their love for each other at a camping trip. Suddenly, he now understood his memories, as well as the reasons what he saw in her. He loves her. And he realizes that she was right that Vicky was using his want of vengeance against him. He can't believed he pushed her away after all this time.

Meanwhile, Adult Kimi takes out her Fairy Sword and prepares to swing at Pangborn, unaware that her sword won't work. Pangborn smirked evilly and allowed her to take a swing at him. To her surprise and horror, it didn't worked. Soon Pangborn made his move and attacked her like he does in his wrestling days. Soon he slammed her onto the ground. Adult Kimi groans, unable to get back up. Pangborn changes his arm to a gun and aims at her.

"You shouldn't have got in my way, young Finster. Now when you get to the afterlife, tell your family I said hi!" laughed Pangborn evilly as he is about to do her in.

"NOOOO!!!!" screamed Adult Tommy as, after the paralyzing zap wore off, he runs towards them. He jumped in the way...just as Pangborn fired his bullet. Adult Tommy feels the impact of the bullet hitting him in the heart as he falls to the floor. Adult Kimi gasped in horror as Pangborn laughed. Adult Kimi, in anger, got back up, takes out her gun, and shot him...in the head. Pangborn screamed for the last time as the bullet hits his valuable fresh head making him fall to the floor for the last time. Young Tommy, who is shocked by the whole thing, watches as Adult Kimi breaths in and out. Then she kneels down next to the shot Adult Tommy holding him in her hands.

"Tommy, are you okay?" asked Adult Kimi crying.

"I don't think so. That bullet hit me harder than I thought. I don't think I could make It." said Adult Tommy with a weak smile.

"Don't die! I...I don't think I want to live my life without you!" yelled Adult Kimi.

"We both know that me living is impossible. Before I go, Kimi, I want to tell you something." Weakly, Adult Tommy touches Adult Kimi's face gently, then spoke again. "I loved you, Kimi Watanabe Finster, I always has. I hoped to see you again on the other side."

Smiling, Adult Tommy and Adult Kimi shared one last kiss, something they haven't done since before their falling out. Soon Adult Tommy's head slowly fell to the floor and he closes his eyes for the last time. Adult Kimi now realized the dreaded truth: the boy she loves is now dead. Soon her sadness turn to fury. Someone is going to pay for this, one certain evil babysitter

Kimi got up and growled. "She's going to pay!" With that she started to run out of the school. However Adult Trixie, who woke up and saw the whole thing, grabbed her and Young Tommy helped. "Let me go!" She snarled.  
  
"No chance Kimi. What you want to do is suicide!" Adult Trixie said sternly.  
  
"I...Don't...CARE!" Kimi growled. "LET...ME...GO!" She yelled.  
  
Trixie quickly moved in front of her. "Forgive me Kimi." With that she slapped her friend across the face and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"What the heck did you do that for?" Kimi snapped.  
  
"Listen to yourself! You're sounding JUST LIKE Tommy did after his parents died! Do you want to be a hypocrite?" Trixie yelled.  
  
"But...but..." Kimi started to cry.  
  
"Kimi." Young Tommy sighed. "Just be glad you two made amends at the last moment."  
  
Adult Kimi sighed sadly. "You're...you're right Tommy..." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on, lets go help the others." She smiled.  
  
Later  
  
Cosmo started to really give it to Juandissimo, who was really looking black and blue.  
  
Cosmo smiled and made a mirror appear. Juandissimo looked in it. "OH NO! MY SEXINESS IS RUINED!" With that he flew off. "FAREWELL FOREVER!" He cried.  
  
Remy looked up and frowned. "Ah man!" Not looking, he was punched in the face by Adult Timmy.  
  
"Now tell me...where's Vicky's hidden weapon? And, more importantly, WHAT is it?" He growled.  
  
"It's...it's a power generator she stole years ago from the fairies...it'll give her unlimited power...and it's at...her base..." Remy coughed. Suddenly an energy ring went around his neck and strangled him to death.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Wanda asked.  
  
"No idea..." Cosmo, who somehow lost his pecks, said.  
  
"Eh...dear.." Wanda made a mirror.  
  
Cosmo looked and gasped. "AH! I'M A WIMP AGAIN!" he cried.  
  
"It was Vicky...it had to be..." Adult Timmy sighed. "She hates squealers."  
  
"Looks like we better head back to base and prepare our final battle." Timmy smiled.  
  
"No...Not yet." Adult Timmy stated. "We need to gather up all the Rebels we can find and, more importantly, get a new base of operation with plenty of weapons."  
  
"Man...This is not going to be easy." Wanda sighed.  
  
"SEVEN!" Cosmo randomly yelled happily.


	19. Part 19

Later

A few minutes after their failed mission, the heroes manages to find some rebels still alive to take on Vicky and her evil. Plus, they found a new base of operation far away from Vicky's city. The place where the camping grounds (where Tommy and his pals tried to videotaped the mystery of disappearing colonists). As everyone packed, those who were at the failed mission pay their respect to the fallen, mainly Tommy.

"Tommy was a good pal to the very end. He isn't really nasty and psycho. He is a good kid who is always there for someone even in the worst of situations. We will missed him fairly and hoped he is reunited with his family on the other side. Tommy, wherever you are, we hoped you are at peace at last." said the CBW Crimson Chin. "Amen."

"Amen." said everyone else.

"Actually, that is a lie." Adult Kimi said in angry sigh as she puffs out a bunch of smoke. "He is not at peace until the one who is responsible for his death is gone for good."

"Kimi, that already happened when you took down Pangborn. And what did I say about smoking?" asked Kira in disapproval.

"To answer the latter, it helps me keep focus." said Adult Kimi annoyed. "And also, since it was Vicky who ordered Pangborn around, she is the one truly responsible."

"Well, she got a point." said Bob nodding.

"The only way we can stop Vicky if we destroyed her power generator Remy mentioned." Young Timmy said. "So I think we should begin the final battle now."

"Even so, I think we should also handled Vicky's other warlords. There are three left I believed." Adult Trixie recalls.

"Why should we take on those warlords?" Her young self asked.

"So that they won't be able to helped Vicky, duh." Adult Trixie said, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Holy cow! That is so understandable, even I understood it!" shouted Mr. Turner in surprise.

"So in order to stop the so-called nice Vicky, we also got to handled her other warlords?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"Precisely. We need to strike a weapons plant and lay siege to it where the warlords hold fort, this time with fewer people to avoid any more deaths like Tommy." Young Kimi said, looking at her adult self smoke some more.

"Okay, my parents and Mrs. Finster should remain here. I do not wished to lose my mother and father again, and I'm sure Kimi wishes the same." Adult Timmy said.

"We shall stay here to make sure nothing happens to them." said the TV World Crimson Chin. His Comic Book World version agrees as well.

"I want to go. I may have failed against that fairy guy but I can try again!" insisted Bob.

"Okay, let's move out then. Oh, and look over young Tootie. I think she needs help." Adult Trixie mentioned.

"She really needs it." remarked a disguised Wanda.

"Yeah. Wait, who needs it???" asked Cosmo puzzled.


	20. Part 20

The next day

Everything seems quiet at Vicky's main weapons base until suddenly and explosion took out one of the gun turrets. Soon various teams barged seiged on the base. One was Adult Trixie, Adult Kimi, Young Tommy, and Young Kimi. The other was Adult Timmy with Bob, and the third was Young Timmy and Young Trixie. All three groups had a handful of rebels.  
  
First to head in to the main hanger was Adult Kimi's team. Young Kimi and Young Tommy were using blasters taking out these new Troopers. After they took out the main bulk they headed towards the shortcut that lead through the Power Generator. However the doors open and there was a hooded figure. The Figure removed the hood to reveal Adult Tootie.  
  
Adult Trixie and Adult Kimi walked up. "We'll handle this."  
  
Young Kimi nodded. "We'll take the long way." She said, following the way that was shown on the map they memorized before the siege.  
  
After the others left, Kimi and Trixie took off their coats, as did Tootie with her cloak. Then Tootie took out her Transporter, and, to their surprise, she took out another.  
  
"How did you have a second one?" Kimi gasped.  
  
"Simple, the one my younger self had was a fake. That's what made her crazy." Tootie smiled.  
  
"You're worse than your sister." Trixie glared.  
  
"I know." Tootie smiled. Then she put the transporters together then she activated them into beam swords.  
  
Trixie and Kimi took out their fairy swords. Tootie smirked as she went at them. Kimi jumped over her and attacked from behind.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Young Tommy and Kimi ran down the hall. They ran into a door and is slammed shut, separating them from their group of rebels.  
  
"Well well...look who it is? Hi Boot Girl. It's been a long time." A voice laughed.  
  
Tommy and Kim gasped. "Z?" Kimi asked. Sure enough, an older Z stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Elsewhere, at the top of the base.  
  
Adult Timmy landed with his group of rebels and charged in. They took out a few Troopers but suddenly some strange rope grabbed all the rebels' guns and yanked them away. Adult Timmy grabbed the rope and yanked it down and pulled a rather elderly man wearing a white coat.  
  
Timmy smirked. "Dr. Bender I presume?"  
  
The aged Dr. Bender came up and was laughing evilishly.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
At the back of the base, Young Timmy and Young Trixie ran with their groups of rebels. After they took out a few troopers a familiar voice laughed.  
  
"Well well...I don't know who you are but I won't let you disrupt my lady's mission." A voice cackled.  
  
"That voice? Angelica?" Timmy called out.  
  
Sure enough, an older Angelica appeared. "I don't know how you know who I am, but I assure you, you won't know for long." She snapped and more troopers appeared.

Back to Tommy and Young Kimi

Z looks at Young Kimi and smirked. "Well, I wanted to get my hands on the Kimi I know when I heard that he got whacked by that wonk Pangborn. But you will have to do, I supposed."

"Z? Why? I thought you were my friend!" protested Young Kimi in shocked.

"Why? Why?!" Z laughed. "Because Pickles have the nerve to take you away from me! That's why!"

"Oh great. I was afraid that something like this would happened." groaned Tommy.

"I have loved boot girl ever since she became a good pal to me but I chickened out at the chance of telling her! And before I got the chance to, you have to steal her away from me, Pickles." Z snarled. "Well, I guess I got my chance to tell her, but with you still alive, I guess I will have to take you down myself. Besides," Z added, "I won't mind destroying the space-time continuum thing because what will happened won't happened!"

Suddenly Z takes out a battle axe and attacks Tommy.

"Tommy, look out!" cried Young Kimi as Z nearly gotten Tommy. Tommy quickly dodged and kicks the axe out of his hand.

"Good one, Tommy, but not good enough." snapped Z as he karate's kicks him. "Trixie isn't the only one being taught karate you know. She also taught me a few moves as well!"

"Last time I ever taught you anything!" yelled Young Kimi.

"Save your breath, Boot Girl. You'd need it once Thomas is gone." Z told her.

Back to Adult Timmy and Bob"One of Vicky's warlords is a dentist?" asked Bob in disbelief.

"Not just a dentist! A dentist who been collecting teeth over the years! Once Vicky kills an enemy, I cashed in!" chuckled Dr. Bender. "Imagined all the money I get from putting the best teeth ever under pillows!"

"Trying to gain favor from the tooth fairy, huh?" smirked Adult Timmy.

"Nice insult, not!" laughed Dr. Bender as he takes out a remote and push it. Suddenly metal stuff came out of the backpack he's wearing. A bunch of dentist stuff (very dangerous ones) came out and he walks like a spider (just imagined Dr. Bender as a human Irken Invader, okay?). The rebels charged at him but Dr. Bender knocked them out with knock out gas. Then he activates a power drill and begins moving it to drill into Adult Timmy and Bob who dodged each one.

"I'd been waiting a long time to add your teeth to my collection, Turner. They must be filled with cavities by now!" laughed Dr. Bender.

"Oh sure, and I supposed taking your son Wendell's teeth out isn't better!" yelled Adult Timmy as he dodged another drill swipe.

"That's besides the point! Beside, he allowed me to. All the teeth of the world will be mine!!!!!"

"Man, this guy is crazy." observed Bob.

"Tell me about it." agreed Adult Timmy.

Back to Young Timmy and Young TrixieYoung Timmy, Young Trixie, and their group of rebels is currently facing off against more troopers, who is getting ready to attack at Angelica's commands.

"So why on Earth is Angelica helping Vicky? Revenge or something?" asked Adult Timmy.

"Not likely. I don't think even Vicky would want someone mean as her to joined her. Besides, Angelica would want power herself. My only conclusion that she was brainwashed." Young Trixie said.

"Enough talking. Dispose of them!" ordered Angelica.

The troopers attacked but Young Timmy and Young Trixie managed to fight them off, along with the group of rebels. But Angelica's troopers are obvious more stronger than they expected because they are picking them off one by one.

"What are we going to do now???" asked Young Timmy.

"Prepare to be killed, that's what." Angelica said as she grabs Young Timmy and throws him to the floor. "And don't think you could win against me! I am the strongest than even the troopers Vicky has gave me!"

"Wow, if she's strong, she could have been a good teammate." Cosmo said amazed.

"Cosmo, where did you come up with just good ideas?!" asked Young Timmy excited as he remembers and takes out his hypno-gun.

"Wow, I must have influenced him a little." said Wanda, amazed as well.

"What?" asked Cosmo stupidly.

"Never mind." said Wanda with a sigh.

"What are you doing squirt?" demanded Angelica as she gets ready to attacked again.

But before Angelica could figured it out, she is hit by the same hypno blast her young past fell to. Soon she is once again under Young Timmy's spell.

"Okay, Angelica, I am your master now. Now answered me truthfully. Did Vicky brainwash you to be her warlord?" Young Timmy asked.

"Yes. I mouthed off to her and didn't want to be her new friend, but she "convinced" me to." said Angelica obediently.

"Excellent." chuckled Young Timmy with delight. "Now, for my next demand...kick your troopers' butts!"

Angelica nodded and gave a charging yell. To the troopers' surprise, Angelica attacked and knocked them out with a few surprise attacks. Young Trixie and the rebels are dumbstruck at Angelica turning on her own troopers. Soon, the last trooper fell to the ground and the only one standing is Angelica and the good guys.

"What just happened?" asked Young Trixie confused.

"Oh, just a little thing I liked to called, using Vicky's medicine against her." joked Young Timmy as he holds up his hypno-gun.

Young Trixie smiled, goes over to Young Timmy, and kissed him.

"Oh Timmy. Once Vicky is taken down, I am not going to make the same mistake as my older self and lose you the first time." said Young Trixie with a sigh.

"Neither am I, Trixie. Neither am I." said Young Trixie with a smile.

"Anything else you wished for me to, master?" asked the 'now under Young Timmy's control' Angelica.

"Yes, come with us. We'd need your help in finding your former boss's power generator. You might know where it is, right?" asked Young Timmy with a smirk.

"Follow me." said Angelica as she begins to lead her new master and her friends to where the power generator is at.

Back in the hanger  
  
Adult Trixie and Kimi attacked Adult Tootie who clashed with each other. Tootie blocked against Kimi and kicked her in the face, knocking her away. Then she charged at Trixie.  
  
Trixie struck and had to deal with both blades this time. However, soon, Kimi got back up and joined back in and struck.  
  
Soon Tootie knocked Trixie away and went at Kimi. Then Tootie flipped away, then she flicked her wrist and a grappling hook fired out, grabbed a lingering gun, and tosses it at the Power Generators door opening device.  
  
The Power Generator was huge and had many levels or rather small walkways and, by looking down, it looked like a black void.  
  
Once the door opened she twirls her blades around and defended against Kimi. Then Trixie caught up and joined in.  
  
They soon trapped Tootie at the edge of one of the walkways. She glared at them as they did to her. Then she back flipped over the gap to the next walkway on this level. Trixie and Kimi jumped over it. The Kimi tried to attack but Tootie blocked it with a devious smirk on her face.

Back at Future Vicky's lair, the evil ruler look at the viewing portal she made with her transporter. She is viewing what is going on at her weapons base. Right now, her attention is on Young Timmy and Young Trixie being led by Angelica to the power generator.

"What is that fool think she's doing? If she thinks she could betray me, she..." Future Vicky stops upon seeing Young Timmy's hypno-gun in his hand. "Hey, is that..." Future Vicky laughs evilly. "So, the brat is trying to beat me at my own game huh? Well, only one can play the brainwashing game and it's going to be me!!!!"

Future Vicky then fiddles with her transporter and points it at Young Timmy's hypno-gun.

Meanwhile

"How long is it to the witch's power generator?" asked Young Timmy.

"Not long, master." Angelica answered obediently.

"Good, with your strength and Timmy's mind-controlling, nothing could go wrong." Young Trixie said at a bad time.

Suddenly the hypno-gun begins to make noises.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cosmo asked.

"The hypno-gun, it's going..."

But Wanda was interrupted as the hypno-gun exploded in Young Timmy's hand, startling the good guys.

"My hypno-gun! It's destroyed!" said Young Timmy in horror.

"Well, something did go wrong! Looks like Wanda won't called me the dumb one anymore." Cosmo observed.

"Hey, Angelica? Are you okay? You didn't say a word since Trixie spoke up." said Young Timmy nervously.

Soon Angelica turned around...and in the same look she has when she was under Vicky's spell. She snarled angrily and tackled Young Timmy to the ground. She holds up a fist preparing to kill him.

"So, you think you could controlled a minion of the great Vicky?! Well, twerp, you just asked for your funeral, 14 feet!!!!" yelled Angelica angrily.

"Get off of my Timmy!" yelled Young Trixie as she kicks Angelica off. Angelica got up and looks like she's prepared for battle. She is.

"So, you wished to defy Vicky now?" asked Angelica.

"Defy her yes, defy you, totally yes!" yelled Young Trixie as she prepared for battle as well.

"I am the best fighter there is. This could get interesting." said Angelica with a smirk.

"You got that right."

Back in the Power Generator

Adult Kimi and Trixie are duel with Adult Tootie. Soon both clash at Tootie's blades. She forces down Kimi's blade and kicks her off the platform. Kimi falls down , slides off the middle platform and onto the lowest one.  
  
Back on the highest platform, Trixie punches Tootie onto the middle platform and jumps after her. Then the two clashed and backed up to the main core shaft.  
  
Kimi pulls herself up, picks up her sword, uses her grappling hook to climb back onto the middle platform and followed after them.  
  
Leading to the shaft are a bunch of force shields that open and close on intervals to protect from radiation that were to come up out of the shaft. The shields closed and separated Trixie from Tootie and Kimi from both of them.  
  
Tootie deactivated her blade and just glared at Trixie, who just glared at her.

Back with Young Timmy and Young Trixie

Young Timmy watches as the girl he loves battles the girl he mind-control twice already. Both girls give each other all they got. They are both evenly matched.

"Go Trixie! Take down that traitor!" Young Timmy said cheering his girl on.

Young Trixie stops to smiled at her boyfriend's cheer. But that was a mistake as Angelica takes out a zapper and shock Young Trixie with it. Hurt, Young Trixie was unable to dodged more of Angelica's blows as she now got the upper hand.

"Watch it, loser! You can't win!" Angelica laughed evilly.

"Timmy, help!" groaned Young Trixie as Angelica continued to pummeled her.

"What am I going to do??? I must help her!?" pleaded Timmy.

"Oh if Wonder Gal is here now!" cried Cosmo.

"Darn it, Cosmo. You are getting rarely smart. You're scaring me." Young Timmy said with a smile.

"Really? Am I a scary guy???" asked Cosmo hopefully.

"Never mind that, dear. Timmy?" asked Wanda.

"Right. I wished Trixie is Wonder Gal again." Timmy wished.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and before their eyes as well as Angelica, who stop pummeling Trixie, Trixie transforms back...into Wonder Gal.

"What is this?!" demands Angelica annoyed.

"What?" Wonder Gal asked, looking herself over. Then she sees Young Timmy and smiles. "Thanks Timmy."

"You're welcome, but I ain't leaving ya to Angelica alone. I wished that I am Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder." Young Timmy said, making his next wish.

With a wave of the wands, Timmy transforms into his alter-ego, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder AKA the Crimson Chin(s)' sidekick. Cleft stood like a hero and then goes next to Wonder Gal.

"Ready Cleft?" asked Wonder Gal with a smirk.

"Ready Wonder Gal." Cleft answered back.

"Twerps! I will take you both down!" yelled Angelica angrily as she attacks again.

But unlike last time, the tables once again turned, this time on the villain. Cleft launched cleterangs out at Angelica who blocks them, but it gave Wonder Gal enough time to punched her. Cleft then started to kick Angelica down to the ground hard. Before she could get a chance to get back up, Wonder Gal takes out her trademark rope and ties Angelica with it.

"Now then, Angelica, how do we changed you back to normal?" demands Wonder Gal.

"Go to heck, Wonder Dum!" snapped Angelica.

"Cosmo, Wanda, any suggestions?" Cleft asked the fairies.

"I..."

"Let me think of one, dear. No need to get your brain overloaded." Wanda said, interrupting Cosmo.

"What brain?" asked Cosmo confused.

Ignoring Cosmo, Wanda takes out a fish and goes over to Angelica. To the surprise of the heroes, Wanda hits Angelica over the head with it and returns next to Cosmo. Angelica shakes her head and looks puzzled.

"W...where am I? Last time I remembered, that Vicky girl took control of me." Angelica asked confused.

"What just happened?" Cosmo asked still confused.

"How did a fish restored Angelica?" asked Wonder Gal.

"Well, it works on that "Puppets Tomorrow." Wanda comments.

"Oh, good enough. Now let's..." But before anyone can do anything, an energy ring appears around Angelica and soon she was choked to death. "Never mind. Geez, Vicky is harsh, isn't she?"

"You mean she isn't?" asked Cosmo stupidly once more.

Meanwhile

Adult Timmy and Bob dodged each of the spider legs of the nasty Dr. Bender.

"Give it up, Turner! Maybe if you give me your teeth now, I can spared you the pain and suffering." laughed Dr. Bender maniacally as he shoots a blast at the heroes.

"Darn it. He's too high. Any suggestions?" Adult Timmy asked Bob.

"I can think of one." Bob said with a smirk. He goes over to Dr. Bender's spider legs and touched it. Suddenly the spider-legs goes out of control like crazy.

"Danger! Danger! Virus detected! Unable to stop! Self-destruct...now!" said Dr. Bender's computer somewhere inside his dangerous dentist stuff.

"Darn it! I knew I should have got an Anti-Virus protection program!" groaned Dr. Bender as he tries to stop his machine. However, he fails and soon the mad dentist screams in horror as he collides into a wall and, like a captain, sinks with "the ship". The ceiling and everything else came crashing down. A few seconds later, Dr. Bender is no more.

"Well, doc. Your appointment is now over. Your next one...never!" mocked Adult Timmy as the good guys cheered for their win.

Elsewhere

Young Kimi looks in as her boyfriend Young Tommy is taking on her former friend (in this timeline anyway) Z. Young Tommy is good but years of experience made Z a reckless and experienced fighter, giving him an advantage over his rival. Young Kimi wishes she could help but Z's troopers is holding her.

"Z, what's the use in doing this?" Young Tommy asked, breathing in and out. "We both loved Kimi. Why don't you accepted that she chose me?"

"Because that was unfair and you know it!" Z yelled as he kicks Young Tommy in the stomach. Z swipes at him with his knife but Young Tommy grabs it and takes it away. But even so, Z head butts him to the ground and then stood on his stomach, preventing him from going anywhere. With a wicked smile, he takes out a gun and points it to Young Tommy's head.

"Well, Boot Girl. I hoped you would enjoyed being my new girlfriend because you'd need someone new once he gets send home along with his useless older self to the great beyond." mocked Z as he prepares to fired.

Young Tommy closes his eyes and prepares to wait for his end, to died like his other self did. Strangely, it didn't come and also strangely, Z's foot isn't on his stomach anymore. When he closes his eyes, he can see why. Young Kimi have escaped the clutches of the troopers and side kicked Z off of Young Tommy, making him lose his gun in the progress. Taking this advantage, Young Tommy grabs the gun, got up, and points it at the troopers who are about to moved in.

"Don't make a sudden move. I'm liked my older self, cool and unpredictable." Young Tommy said sternly.

The troopers resisted then decides to not moved.

Z charged at Young Kimi and tries to punched her. She dodged and gave him a few karate kicks everywhere on his body (and I mean everywhere!). Z tries to get behind her but Young Kimi backhand him into the wall. She punched him in the face. "This one is for Tommy!" She kicks him in the yahoos. "That one was for anyone you hurt!" Then she head butts him in the chest. "And that was for me, the friend you have betrayed, Z!"

Z groans as he falls to the ground. Young Kimi stood triumphantly. Upon seeing this, the troopers decided that a fighting happy girl is much dangerous as a boy with a gun. They run off. As Young Tommy goes over to Young Kimi, Z got back up again.

"Man, why?" Z groaned.

"Why what?" Young Tommy asks.

"Why him of all people? Why not me? The nicest and coolest kid in school who was your pal until you decided to spent much time with Pickles instead." Z demands more than he asked.

"Look, I apologized if I may be neglecting you, but I loved Tommy with all my heart. Plus, he is always there and even if I do choose you, he would accept my decision and allow me to be with who I want to be with. You, on the other hand, won't accept that I chose Tommy over you and you refused to allow me to be who I want to be with. You aren't a boyfriend or a true friend. You're a selfish jerk!" Young Kimi said sternly.

Z looks down at himself, taking what Young Kimi has said into account. Then he looked up.

"You're right, boot girl. I am a selfish jerk. And now that I think of it, if I just acted like a selfish jerk just so I could get you, then I don't deserved you at all. Nor my life." Z said.

To Young Tommy and Young Kimi's shock, he jumps out of the window next to where he landed. And since it's 3 stories up...the sight isn't pretty as the young versions has seen.

"I...I can't believed it." Young Kimi said shocked. "I thought what I said make him come to his senses."

"I know why. Since he couldn't be with you, he probably decides he doesn't want to live without you either. Z is liked Tootie, someone who wants something but go crazy when he or she doesn't get what he or she wants." Young Tommy explains.

Young Kimi thought about what happened...and what may happened.

Meanwhile in the Power Generator

Adult Trixie glares at Adult Tootie. Soon the Force Fields open and the two charged at each other. Kimi charged too trying to catch up. However the Force Field closed again.  
  
Trixie was surprised no radiation came in. 'Vicky must have cut it off.'  
  
Then the two continued to slash things out. Trixie kept on trying to get through Tootie's attack, but most of it was defending. Tootie backed up and glared at Trixie. Then they charged.  
  
Kimi noticed Trixie was getting tired. Then it happened. Tootie smacked Trixies arms up and smacked her in the face. Then she spun around and stabbed Trixie in the chest.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Kimi yelled. Tootie smiled as she walked up to Kimi.  
  
"Now Timmy will be mine!" Tootie laughed.  
  
Kimi glared. Then the Force field opened and the two clashed it out. Kimi was furious and it showed. She was practically smacking her blade against Tootie's hard and was acting on impulse. The two backed away and went at it again.  
  
Kimi slashed the two transporters. One of them slide to the side while Tootie held the other and the two clashed again. Tootie led Kimi towards the shaft. But Kimi jumped over her and the two slashed some more.  
  
The two got into a blade lock. Then she reached into her boot and pulled out and knife and slashed at Kimi, however all she did was slash Kimi's already slashed eye, so it did very little damage.  
  
Kimi glared and knocked the blade out. Then she caught it and stabbed it into Tootie's eye. Tootie held her eye with her available hand and screamed in pain. The Kimi, a cold glare on her face, impaled Tootie. Tootie stopped screaming. Then Kimi pulled her sword out and Tootie fell down the shaft, her transporter smashed against the wall as she fell.


	21. Part 21

Kimi was breathing hard. Then she gasped and ran over to Trixie. By now everyone had traced her signal and was there inside. Adult Timmy is the most horrified.  
  
"Trixie...Trixie hang on..." Adult Kimi cried.  
  
Adult Trixie coughed up a little blood. "I'm...I'm sorry Kimi...I...I won't be with you...when Vicky is finally...defeated..." She smiled.  
  
During this, Timmy notices Young Tootie's Transporter and picks it up.  
  
Tears came down Kimi's eyes. "Trixie...hang on...we'll get some help..."  
  
"No...I really doubt...I'll make it..." Trixie sighed one stay with me..." Kimi cried.  
  
"Heh...didn't you say that Vicky will fall...even if one of us has to die?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Yeah...but I was talking about myself...not you." Kimi admitted.  
  
"Well...just beat the pants...off of Vicky...for me..." Trixie smiled. "And...if Timmy's there...tell him...I love him..." She started to close her eyes. "Good bye...friend..." With that...the Trixie Tang, of the future, was dead.  
  
Everyone cried sadly, Adult Timmy took out a hover disk and glared. But unlike him, Adult Kimi's face was filled with a rage that made his looked tamed. And infernal fire flared inside of her and she let out a monstrous yell! "TRIXIEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
With that she snatched the disk from Timmy, jumped on, and flew off.  
  
"KIMI!" Young Timmy called, but she was long out of sight.  
  
Tears in her eyes, Kimi flew. "Gun..." She stated, her gun bleeped. "Command line...targeting..." The Gun beeped in response. "Any and ALL Ninjas and troopers." She said furiously. Targets start to shoot out. "Fire!" She yelled. With that her gun started to fire in all directions, taking out any and all Ninjas and Troopers in its sites.  
  
Young Kimi and the others looked in awe.  
  
"I've never seen her with such fury before." Adult Timmy gasped.  
  
"That's because she lost more than you. She lost her family, her friends, her lover, and now her best friend she ever had." Tommy stated.  
  
"Hey, what are we waiting for?" Young Timmy asked. "Look, she's paving a way for us."  
  
Adult Timmy looked. "Your right!" He grabbed a gun and looked at all the rebels behind him. "Come on, this is for Trixie and anyone who's fallen under Vicky's rule!" He yelled. Everyone grabbed a gun, even Cosmo and Wanda, and charged as Adult Timmy led them.  
  
Adult Kimi kept on flying towards Vicky's base. Soon she was out of bullets and Troopers and Ninjas flew towards her. She glared coldly as she slashed any of them that got close to her, blood spewed on her suit and her face as she did. Then she landed on the top of the base and slashed her way in.  
  
Soon the rebels charged in and took out any remaining Troopers and Ninjas that Kimi missed on their way there. Young Timmy backed up. Cosmo and Wanda appeared, Cosmo was acting like a rifle nut shooting anything near them.  
  
"YEAH! TAKE THAT!" He yelled.  
  
"What do we do now Timmy?" Wanda asked.  
  
"We got to help the older Kimi and make sure she comes out alright. I don't want to loose another friend." Timmy states.  
  
"You sure she'd want that?" Wanda asked.  
  
"No, but I still won't take a chance. I wish I was with the Older Kimi!" Timmy wished. With that he was poofed away.  
  
Back inside, Adult Kimi is running through the building, taking out any guards along the way. She soon comes up to a room she knows is Vicky's throne room. She growls. "This is the end of the line Vicky!" With that she slashed the door open.  
  
However inside was not the Vicky she knew, but the Vicky from Young Timmy's time. "I agree...for you." She laughed as she fired a blast from her transporter and knocked Kimi down.  
  
At that moment Young Timmy appeared.  
  
"Yo Twerp! How did you get here like that?" Present Vicky demanded.  
  
"Eh...with this!" He pulled out the Transporter he swiped.  
  
"Hey! That's my sisters!" Vicky snapped.  
  
"Well...she gave it to me..." Timmy lied.  
  
"Well it won't do you any good!" Vicky yelled. She pointed it at her and she gained the Maho Moshi outfit she wore in Channel chasers and charged.  
  
Timmy pointed his transporter and gained the Maho Moshi outfit HE wore in channel chasers and charged too.

"I should warned ya, twerp. I learned a bunch of new tricks I am itching to try out." Present Vicky said with an evil smirk.

"Funny. So have I." Young Timmy responds.

Present Vicky begins the fight by fighting some sort of death beam from her transporter which Young Timmy has dodged. Then he fired (thanks to his transporter) an energy blast at her, knocking her back. Present Vicky slams into him and begins pummeling him. Young Timmy punches her repeatedly in the stomach. However Present Vicky kicks him in the head. Present Vicky flies above head and fires a bunch of energy blasts at Young Timmy forcing him to dodged. Young Timmy along with the evil Present Vicky uses their transporter throughout the battle to either fired attacks or disappears and reappeared to ambush their opponent a bunch of times. Both fighters are evenly matched at this point.

Timmy charged at Vicky, who also charged at him. The two collided and knocked each other back.  
  
"Dimension Blast!" Timmy fired a blast from his transporter.  
  
"Bonzai Bubble!" Vicky yelled and a bubble appeared and protected her. Then it vanished.  
  
The two called the blades from their transporter and clashed it out for a few minutes. They turned them off.  
  
"Time to show you what REAL power is!" Vicky laughed. She pressed a button and she got stronger.  
  
Timmy pressed the same button and got stronger himself.  
  
The two duked it out.  
  
During all of this, Adult Kimi woke up from Vicky's blast and glares at Present Vicky. She pulls out her blade and charges in.

Present Vicky was so busy concentrating on Young Timmy that she didn't noticed Adult Kimi attacking her until it was too late. The evil villain was alarmed as Adult Kimi slashed at her with her sword, knocking the teleporter out of her hands. Present Vicky, startled, tries to get it but Adult Kimi just kicked her to the floor and starts beating her up like a mad woman. Young Timmy looks on stunned as the babysitter he doesn't like is getting taken down by someone her future self has an easy time in torturing.

"You will pay dearly for what you done or what you will do!" yelled Adult Kimi angrily as she hits Present Vicky on the head many times with the blunt of her weapon. "Now fight back, you coward!!!!"

Present Vicky, of course, didn't respond and didn't fight back because she was unable to. Adult Kimi stops to breath in and out heavily. Present Vicky is too weak to go on. Young Timmy can see the hatred and anger in her eyes.

'This can't go on!' thought Young Timmy. 'This has got to go stop!'

"And now, it's time to put an end to your horror once and for all." Adult Kimi said, raising her Fairy Sword in the air.

"No!" Young Timmy yelled, stopping her attack. "Don't kill her!"

"What?! Why?! You of all people don't want me to killed her?! It must be done or she'd destroyed everything!" Adult Kimi yelled angrily.

"You can't changed anything even if you do killed her, remember? The Vicky that is ruling everything now will still existed even if her past self is gone. It's like the whole Maho Moshi series. Even if one timeline is changed, it won't effected the other." said Young Timmy.

"Even so, I got to do this for your good as well as Trixie's!" Adult Kimi said still wanting to kill her.

"Another thing, look at yourself! You are becoming the person you hated. Vicky has hurt or killed a bunch of innocent people with no mercy at all! You are this close to becoming like her. What I'm saying is, if you killed Vicky's past self now, you will end up like her, maybe forever." Young Timmy explains.

"He is right, Kimi-chan."

The two turned and is surprised to see Kira, the Turners, and the Chins coming in. Cosmo and Wanda hid just in time.

"Mom? Dad? Mrs. Finster? I thought you were told to stay at the base." Young Timmy said surprised.

"Well true, but Kira was concerned for her daughter, and besides, I want in on some of the action too!" said Mr. Turner happily.

Ignoring Mr. Turner, Kira presses on. "What Timmy said is true, Kimi. You shouldn't killed the Vicky girl even if her future self is causing all the trouble. The daughter I know would never do just a thing like murder. The daughter I know would just captured the villain until the trouble is over or until she is turned over to the authorities. And what would the Tommy you know, as well as your family, friends, and myself in timeline said if they see you now? I would know what I said if you murdered her. I wouldn't see you as the daughter I cared for." Kira said softly.

Adult Kimi looked from Present Vicky to her mother. Finally, she throws the sword, fall to her knees, and cries.

"You are right. I am becoming a murderer. I lost everything thanks to the evil witch and I almost become her." cried Adult Kimi.

"It's okay, Kimi." Mrs. Turner said also. "Just let it out like I told my son's future self."

"And besides, the only person you should get rid of is Future Vicky. A true hero never resort to murder unless they have no choice." The CBW Crimson Chin said.

Young Timmy helped his old friend up. "So what do you say?" asked Young Timmy. "Want to help saved the world from Vicky?"

Adult Kimi stops crying, sniffing a bit, and smiled. "Why not? I'm doing it for Trixie, Tommy, and everyone else killed or hurt by that so-called nice babysitter."

"We should take her as well." The TV World Crimson Chin said as he pick up both the weak Present Vicky and her teleporter. "And take her teleporter away. It may not stopped the Vicky of the future from getting it but at least her past self won't use it anymore."

"Come on. Let's get with the others, and quickly!" declared Young Timmy.

"No..." Adult Kimi said.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone gasped.  
  
"There is only one way to really stop Vicky of the future. And that's to destroy the Fairy Generator. But, once the generator is even damaged...it'll exploded." Adult Kimi stated.  
  
"So...what are we to do?" Young Kimi asked.  
  
Adult Kimi looked up. "I'll go on ahead, defeat Vicky, and place a bomb on it and escape."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Young Timmy states.  
  
'He thinks Cosmo and Wanda will help me get out faster...truth is...I don't plan on leaving. But there's no point in arguing with him.' Adult Kimi thought. "Fine, let's go. You all, get as far away from here as possible." Everyone nodded and fled.


	22. Part 22

Soon  
  
The two made it up to the entrance to the Fairy Generator. "Ok, lets rumble!" Young Timmy cheered.  
  
Suddenly Adult Kimi hit him in the neck and he lost conscious. She knelt next to him.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "Why did you do that?" Wanda snapped.  
  
"YEAH!" Cosmo asked loudly.  
  
Adult Kimi looked at them. "Because, I don't plan on leaving." She took out some sort of device. "I plan on taking that witch with me." Cosmo and Wanda gasped. "This device will send Timmy with the others." She placed it on him and pressed a button. Timmy vanished. "Good Bye you two. The device has a pull on magic fairies too so you'll be leaving about...now."  
  
Wanda was about to say something when they were forced to be poof away.  
  
Adult Kimi glared at the door. She took out her sword and slashed the door to pieces and barged in. No one was there.  
  
She started to walk around. "VICKY! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" She yelled. No response.  
  
Soon there was one. "Well well, look who's finally decided to show up. You so ready to die?" It was the Future version of Vicky.  
  
"I'm not the one who'll die. It's YOU who will fall!" Adult Kimi yelled.  
  
"Pitiful...first you friends, then your father and brother, then your mother, then your boyfriend, then your best friend, now, finally, it all ends with you." Future Vicky's voice laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kimi yelled.  
  
"Fine, you want to go toe-to-toe with the big girl fine!" Vicky yelled.  
  
Kimi looked up to see Vicky on a rafter. She jumped down, activating a light-sword. The two clashed it out. Vicky forced Kimi back, but Kimi then started to force Vicky back.  
  
The two continued to clash until Vicky kicked Kimi in the face, knocking her right in front of the generator. Then she turned off the sword and pointed the transporter at Kimi. A beam fired out. Kimi held her fairy sword in front of her and was holding it off. However the impossible happened. The beam broke the fairy sword and the top half impaled Kimi in the arm.  
  
Kimi looked at her broken sword in horror. Vicky walked up to her. "It looks like this is the end of the line."  
  
Once Vicky was close, Kimi smirked. "You're right...for me AND You!"  
  
She stood up, pulled out the sword in her, and rammed it behind her....right into the generator. Sparks started to occur and everything started to shake and rumble.  
  
"WHAT? I got to get out of here." Vicky panicked as she fiddled with the transporter. Kimi grabbed Vickys arm hard. Then she took the transporter and threw it at the generator where it was destroyed by a stray electrical bolt. Then Kimi forced Vicky onto a wall. "This is it...If I go down...at least I'll take you with me." She smirked.  
  
Everything exploded around them as the fortress blew up.

Outside, the whole fortress is exploding like mad. The whole building came crashing down just as everyone except Adult Kimi appears outside.

"What happened? One minute we were fighting Vicky's men, the next we'd out here!" exclaimed Tommy confused.

"And where's my older self?" asked Kimi looking around.

Soon they turned just in time to see the final moments of the fortress. Adult Timmy nodded, quickly understanding what has happened.

"Kimi must have stay behind to make sure Vicky doesn't escaped." Adult Timmy said. "She sacrificed her life so everyone else will lived."

"It might as well be for the best." said Kira with a sigh. "She don't want to continued living in the world without the ones she know and loves."

"Personally, I liked to see what happens if she got together with Timmy!" said Mr. Turner stupidly. Everyone looked at him puzzled. "What?"

The rebels who weren't near the group or heard what they say celebrated now that Vicky is now gone. But there's no victory really.


	23. Part 23

Later

Upon Future Vicky's defeat, all of her evil minions or henchmen gave up quickly, knowing that they can't win or even try to take control. The Crimson Chins saw to that. As the aftermath of the battle continues, the TV World Crimson Chin approached Tommy and Kimi.

"I believed this is yours." The TV World Crimson Chin said as he gave the teleporter Vicky has stolen, the same teleporter that started the whole mess.

"I'm not sure if we would want to keep it anymore." Kimi said sadly. "It's this thing that is the reason we nearly lost everyone."

"But Kimi," Bob said as he and Adult Timmy came in. "You didn't know that Vicky would get her hands on it. At least, that is what Kimi and Trixie told me."

"That is right," Adult Timmy agreed. "Even if things were our fault, we can at least try to fix them."

"Well, what are you going to do now, Timmy? The girl you loved is gone, your timeline is now a wreck. What's next for you?" asked Tommy.

Adult Timmy sighs. "Well we'd try to rebuilt our world and try to return to our normal lives as best as we could. I also am hoping to find a way to restored my parents back to the way they were before Tootie turned them to stone. But for now, it's time to say goodbye to those who can't be with us."

Tommy, Kimi, and Bob understand who he meant: Kimi, Trixie, Tommy, and everyone else killed by Future Vicky and her evil.

At the Cemetery  
  
Music is playing in the background. It's Amazing Grace played by a bunch of Bag Piper (thanks to Cosmo botching up a wish)  
  
Adult Timmy stands behind Adult Kimi and Trixie's graves which were right next to Adult Tommy's grave. Everyone is surrounding them.  
  
"We are here to pay respect to more of our fallen friends. These two were the best of friends that kept together through out the whole time they've known each other. Trixie, whom I loved dearly, was a true friend and a good soldier. Kimi was also a good friend and was a great warrior. Their souls will always live on as long as we remember them." As he states this, their caskets are being lowered into their graves.  
  
Later  
  
Kimi looked at the transporter and sighed sadly. She also looked at the fairy sword that belonged to Adult Trixie. It was found and Adult Timmy gave it to Young Trixie, but she refused and gave it to Kimi.  
  
"What's up?" Trixie asked as she, Timmy, and Tommy Joined her.  
  
"I was thinking...maybe this thing should be destroyed once we get back." Kimi sighed.  
  
"WHAT!?" The three gasped.  
  
"I'm serious. Although it'll mean never seeing each other again, we can't keep this up and risk someone else from getting the transporter." Kimi told them.  
  
Timmy sighed. "Kimi, we've GOT to keep seeing each other. At the very least so we can keep the memories of your adult self and the others alive because...well...I'm going to wish that everyone, but us, the people of this time, and the Chins who seem immune to such wishes, will forget everything."  
  
"What?" Trixie and Tommy gasped.  
  
Kimi sighed. "But...what if this happens again?"  
  
"Then will stop it again!" Tommy told her. "Kimi, I understand exactly how you're feeling but we can't just simply not see Timmy and Trixie anymore. Come one..."  
  
Kimi thought about it, then she slowly nodded. "Fine."  
  
Timmy smiled as Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "Guys! I wish we, my parents, Kimi's mother, Bob, and the chins, were back in our own times AND..."  
  
"WAIT!" A voice called. They all turned to see Bob. "Wait..." He huffed as he caught his breath. "In case you're...going to wish me back home...don't. I will NEVER....go back there....Kimi can agree....with me..."  
  
Kimi sighed and nodded.  
  
"Well...where can he stay?" Wanda asked.  
  
"He can stay with us." Tommy stated. They all looked at him strangely. "Come on, I'm sure these guys can find someway to have Bob be in our town and not create a commotion."  
  
"Err..." Wanda wondered.  
  
"YOU GOT IT!" Cosmo smiled as he waved his wand. Suddenly a dog collar appeared around Bob's neck.  
  
"COSMO!" Wanda growled.  
  
"What? I thought he said Help Bob pass as a dog." Cosmo said.  
  
Wanda gasped. "You're...you're..." She decided not to say genius because he could go overboard. "That's a good idea!"  
  
"OH! REALLY! I AM a genius!" Cosmo cheered.  
  
"Can you make yourself look like a dog?" Kimi asked Bob.  
  
"Heh, just you watch." With that, Bob turned himself into a dog. "What? I'm a Shape-Shifter."  
  
"Ok...and he can stay with me. Tommy has enough dogs at his house. Besides, I doubt Bob here will cause my dad any allergies which will make him a sure-win."  
  
"Then it's settled then. Guys! You know what to do!" Timmy smiled. Cosmo and Wanda smiled and waved their wands and a big explosion occurred.


	24. Part 24

The Next Day  
  
In FOP world  
  
Timmy is playing Dollies with Tootie. He looks like he's obviously forcing himself to do it. Trixie is nearby watching. 'I'm glad Timmy's spending some time with Tootie so she won't learn to hate me as much as she did. I hope Tommy and Kimi's plan of Kimi hanging out with Z is working fine.'  
  
In AGU world  
  
Kimi is hanging out with Z outside the school yard just talking happily.  
  
Tommy is nearby and smiles. The Transporter is on his belt and, for some reason, sparks are coming from a crack on its front.  
  
The End ?


End file.
